


Lunar Phase

by Goten_Son_Ten



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years has passed since the last lunar cycle. Trunks is now 16 and cares about Goten in a way that passes the boundary of friendship. Unbeknownst to them, the lunar cycle is returning. How will the violet moon affect the two demi’s who have yet to express their feelings to one another? And what of the aftermath that follows? Yaoi. Trunks x Goten. Truten. Fem!Gohan (Female Gohan) x Vegeta</p><p>Sequel to Lunar Pull Extended and Changed, though it is not necessary to read the prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to my other story: Lunar Pull Extended and Changed, though not necessary for you to read. :)
> 
> Important to note in case you didn’t read the prequel:  
> **Gohan is female and with Vegeta**  
> Also, saiyans in this fic have tails and the Oozaru transformation does not exist. Tails are cool! ^ ^

Life was being exceptionally cruel to Goten. He stared on as perspiration lined his brow. ‘Come on…. Come ON!’ He kept thinking as hard as he could, as if he could somehow will it to be so.

He wasn’t the only one. Many anxious eyes stared in the same direction as his. Wishing in their minds the same thing.

*tick*

The minute hand on the clock moved, then stop, indicating a minute had passed. The second hand however, seemed to move very, very slowly, as if mocking those who willed it to go faster. Goten exasperated. Every second seemed like an eternity. ‘Soon… Just one more minute…’ 

Finally, the hour hand on the clock stroke 3 pm. Everyone collectively jumped and gathered their things in lightning speed. 

Everyone just about ignored the teacher vocally dismissing the class. The bell had rung, that’s all anyone cared about today of all days.

Goten ran out of the classroom and out of the school building. He made a big jump in excitement. “YES!!! Satan Celebration Week has begun!”

Satan Celebration Week is a holiday to celebrate Hercule’s supposed defeat of Cell. It spanned a whole week where there were no classes and a lot of celebration. Goten was definitely going to take advantage of the time off.

He ran to his usual secluded spot to avoid being seen, and took to the air.

He flew at top speed. He was super excited to say the least. ‘This week is going to be so awesome!’

It wasn’t because that there was no school for a whole week, no. That was just a part of it. What really had him excited was that he was going to be able to spend an entire week with his best friend Trunks!

He grinned from ear to ear.

It had been difficult to spend time with him. High school took a lot of his time and Trunks was super busy himself.

Because Trunks was not only the son of a genius, but also a genius himself, he passed high school early and started college when he was only 15! Not only did Trunks have college that took up his time, but he was also forced to start taking up leadership responsibilities in his family’s company, Capsule Corp.

But now there would be no classes and Bulma gave Trunks the week off from Capsule Corp too.

Goten reached the large dome shape building and landed on the lawn. Instead of heading to the front door, the young teen headed to a specific open window. The one belonging to said best friend.

He looked at the lavender haired teen. He was sitting at his desk deep in concentration. He hadn't noticed his arrival.

Goten decided to admire the boy in front of him, since his presence was unnoticed. He watched as the sun’s rays shone through the window and illuminated the teen. Almost making him glow. His short and shiny lavender hair almost sparkled. Sky blue eyes that held such depth were framed by glasses as they moved from side to side as he read the paper in front of him. He was beautiful.

Truth is, Goten had fallen for him for a long time now. He loved the way he laughed. How his lips curled slightly more on the right side when he smiled and his eyes sparkled with tiny stars when he laughed. Oh, how he worked to illicit that smile from him. 

He also loved how he was so incredibly intelligent, yet he always had the patience for his dense best friend. How he can be so strong, both mentally and physically, yet also allow himself to be vulnerable only when they were alone. They’ve been best friends since as far as Goten could remember and there were no secrets between them.

Save one.

The fact that he was in love with him.

It was something he wasn’t sure he could ever tell him. If he said something and Trunks didn’t feel the same, it would be a disaster! What if it ruined their wonderful friendship? What if it became awkward and they grew apart? Trunks never gave any indication that he may be attracted to guys. He had tried to breach that subject as subtilly as he could many times without actually asking, and from what he could gather Trunks was straight. So… how could he feel the same way about him?

All that was really left for Goten was to admire his love from afar. In the shadows. 

He could stand there, admiring Trunks for ever. But it’d be best if he didn’t push it. After all, what would he say if Trunks caught him staring at him… like that!

Reluctantly, he tapped on the window.

He was greeted by a warm smile and a gesture to enter, though trunks never lifted his gaze from the book. 

He entered through the window and walked up to the desk. He made the terrible mistake to look at what Trunks was reading.

There were numbers, lines, letters, and shapes. It looked like a bunch of gobbledy goop on paper that made no sense. His head began to hurt. ‘How can anyone understand that?’

Obviously Trunks could as his notebook had similar… writing? Drawing? What do you even call that??

He looked back at his friend who was still deep in concentration and scribbled stuff on the paper. 

He knew Trunks could be awhile. An evil grin found it’s way to goten’s lips. With lightning speed, he snatched the textbook from the desk.

“Hey! What gives?” Trunks made an attempt to get his textbook back. “Give it back!”

Goten dodged the grab. “You’ll have to get it from me first! Bwahahaha!” He fake laughed maniacally.

Trunks grinned and set his glasses on the desk. “I’ll get you!” He made another attempt to grab the textbook.

“If you can catch me!” He flew out the window. But before he could get anywhere he was tackled back to the ground. Though he held the textbook close to his chest.

“Are you gonna give me the textbook?”

“Nope.”

“Oh really?”

Then Trunks started tickling Goten in his soft spot.

“No! Hahaha!” Goten tried vainly to protect his soft spot while still clutching the textbook. “Hahahaha!!! No faiiirrrr!! Hahaha! 

He was losing. “Okay! Okay! You win!” He gave up the textbook. Trunks had won. 

With a triumphant grin Trunks rolled off of him. Goten continued laying on the ground smiling and panting heavily with his eyes closed.

Trunks sat as he watched Goten catch his breath. A beautiful smile was etched across his friend’s face and his arm was covering his eyes. The bright sun made parts of his raven hair shine. ‘Goten…’

How he longed to touch him. To feel him in ways that way passed the boundaries of friendship. To caress his milky white skin lovingly. He loved Goten. Has loved him for years. 

But he hadn’t the courage to tell him.

What would he say? How would he say that?

They've been best friends forever. He knew everything about his raven haired friend. He would have noticed if Goten liked him, and he obviously didn’t.

He sighed and got up. “Let me put this textbook away. Then we can play some videogames before dinner.”

Goten grinned and hopped off the ground. He stood much more of a chance to best him in their favorite fighting game. “I’ll get it set up!”

……………………………………

It was late at night, yet the lavender haired prince could not sleep. A blush ran across his cheeks as he forced himself to stare at the ceiling to avoid shifting his gaze toward the object of his anxiety.

Laying right beside him with an arm around his waist and head against his shoulder, was Goten. 

There was a mattress set out on the floor beside his bed meant for the raven haired boy, but they had been too excited at spending the night together that they stayed up way late just talking and watching videos on his phone. Before he knew it, Goten had fallen asleep beside him. 

He looked so peaceful and beautiful. His chest rising gently up and down, his face relaxed. Trunks didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he let him be and got ready to sleep himself.

All was fine till Goten snuggled against him and placed an arm around his waist while still asleep. 

It was a rather confusing predicament. He was happy for the close proximity of the boy of his affections, yet distressed at Goten’s possible reaction. He was elated by the position, yet scared shitless at being discovered with his current hard on.

Matters became worse when Goten’s tail coiled around his left thigh while his friend let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer.

‘Crap, crap, crap, crap…’ He mentally repeated. Things couldn’t get any worse. Right?

He should have known better. 

It became way worse when Goten’s leg lifted on his as he snuggled closer and grazed his bulge.

“Aaahh!” He screamed, jumped and fell out of the bed.

Goten bolted awake. “WHAT WHAAT! What happened?!!!” He was usually a heavy sleeper, but Trunks surprised scream had gotten through even him.

Hearing a groan to his right, Goten looked at the tangle of sheets were his friend had fallen out of the bed. 

Blinking in confusion, he then smiled in amusement. “Hahaha! I thought I was the one who tossed and turned around while I slept! At least I’ve never fallen out of my own bed!” he remarked, poking fun at his best friend.

“Very funny Chibi.” He said as he gathered the sheets, strategically keeping a bundled heap that covered his crotch area. The last thing he wanted was for Goten to seen the tent he was sporting in his boxers.

Goten proceeded to stretch on his bed, then got up to lay on his own mattress. “Well, warn me before you fall on me.” He teased.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you a head’s up before I squash your tail.” He shot back.

“One time! One time eleven years ago and you're still holding onto that?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. Goten joined him.

“Well anyway, good night Trunks.”

“Good night Chibi.” 

‘This is certainly going to be an interesting week.’ He thought to the ceiling.


	2. Instincts

For the first time in a long time, Goten woke up past sunrise. It was so nice not to have to worry about school or chores so early in the morning.

He stretched lazily, basking in the morning sun’s glow. With a yawn, he glanced at the clock: ‘8:35’. ‘Wow, I really did sleep in, I’m normally up by five.’

Smiling, he closed his eyes. It wasn’t just waking up late that was nice. 

He was in Trunk’s room. Not only did the room have his best friend’s familiar scent, but the room itself was familiar. He knew Capsule Corp like it was his home. And in a way, it was. He had practically grown up there. Countless days they played together in this very room as they grew up. So many sleepovers throughout the years.

‘It's been way too long.’

They used to be so inseparable. It was only the past year that they had barely enough time to hang out. Trunks started working for Capsule Corp and had College to deal with. Goten had high school and his mother pressuring him to be perfect in almost every way, which involved a hell of a lot of studying. It was a miracle that she let him have this whole week off. 

The sound of a door opening broke his thoughts and caught his attention. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. 

His mouth dropped and he gaped at the sight before him.

Trunks was standing in front of the bathroom, nothing on except for the white towel around his waist. Steam from the hot shower flowed around him as he towel dried his lavender hair, tan skin glistening from the humidity and steam.

It was a beautiful sight.

Still thinking that Goten was sleeping, Trunks was completely oblivious to the reaction he was eliciting from the raven haired teen as he towel dried his hair. 

Unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, Goten watched as the lavender prince strode to the dresser. Muscles sculpted from years of training rippled as he walked. His lavender tail swaying lazily behind him.

Standing in front of his dresser, Trunks bent down to grab clothes. At that moment, Goten wished so badly for the towel to fall to the ground so he could see that well formed ass he had fantasized so much about.

‘Damnit Goten! You should not be thinking that way. He’s your best friend for crying out loud!’ Though he did nothing to look away.

‘Your insanely attractive best friend…’

‘The guy I’ve had a crush on for a few years…’

‘Standing in almost all of his glory right before my eyes…’

The sound of the dresser close snapped him out of his thoughts. Blushing profusely, he quickly turned away and covered himself with the comforter. Doing his best to hide from his overly attractive friend. ‘Oh kami! What a sight to wake up to…’

Trunks looked in Goten’s direction when he heard the mattress shift. “Goten? You awake?”

Using this as an opportunity, he stretched and fake yawned underneath the covers. Pretending for all he’s worth that he had just woken up. “Ummm… yeah...” 

He yawned again for good measure.

…………………………………………….

Bulma’s voice greeted them as the two demi’s walked down the stairs for breakfast. “Good morning you two. Breakfast is on the table, and be sure to put all of the dishes in the sink when you're done.” She said while she was walking toward the door in her business suit, heading to work.

Goten gave a wide smile as he walked towards the dinning room. “Thanks Bulma.”

He had to admit, it was always nice to eat breakfast at his best friend’s house. Trunks was the only one with saiyan blood to live there since Vegeta went to live with Gohan over 5 years ago. That meant that Trunks was his only competition for breakfast. They usually went down to eat together, so there was never any worry that food would run out. No need to wake up early just to make sure your belly was full.

While breakfast was the only time he really had to worry about the lack of food (Since his dad would only come home at nights and leave right after breakfast to train) it would still suck to start the day hungry after a whole night of fasting. 

He sighed and glanced sadly at the floor. ‘I do wish dad would actually spend time at home, even if that meant competition for food…’

“Hey! Good morning guys!” He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of Yamcha’s voice. 

“Hey Yamcha!” Then, he turned his attention to the little 1 year old in the high chair. “Hi there little Bra!” 

Bra squeeked in delight and threw her hands in the air. “Gota! Gota!”

He chuckled at the butchery of his name and raised his tail in front of the girl. Giggling in delight, she caught it and snuggled against the furry appendage. She was Trunks’ half sister and was fully human (being Bulma and Yamcha’s child), so he didn’t have to worry about her squeezing his tail too hard.

Sitting next to the girl in the high chair, he began to eat eagerly, Trunks doing the same. 

As they ate, Trunks couldn’t help but feel like something was bothering him. Something was off, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Trying to ignore the feeling, he kept on eating his breakfast.

But the feeling didn’t go away. In fact, it just got stronger. Especially when Goten went to fill his plate with food again. For some reason it had to do with Goten. 

Trunks frowned at Goten as he ate. Something his best friend was doing was wrong… But what?

Trunks prided himself in being a rational person. He tackled every through logic and analysis. Rarely did he get caught up in emotion and heat of the moment, but when he did, well, he was his father’s son.

But this, this reaction did not seem to have any reason to it. At least, any he could figure out. And that only served to increase his frustration.

Goten raised an eyebrow, seeing Trunks stare at him like he was doing something wrong. “What?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Hmmm…” The unapproving gaze intensified, lavender brows furrowing further.

“WHAT??” He set his fork down. “What did I do??”

Unable to come up with an answer, Trunks decided to drop it. “Nothing.” Then returned to eating once more.

Goten blinked a couple of times, clearly confused by his best friend’s behavior. 

………………………………………………………………………

Goten was happy to see that his best friend’s mood got better after breakfast, though he continued to be distant and pensive. 

After breakfast, they had decided to go to the nearest shopping mall. Trunks wanted to gather some things for their vacation. Goten, well, Goten just went to browse.

His family was quite poor. His dad did not work, hell, he was barely ever around. Instead preferring to train at King Kai’s planet or somewhere else. His mother did not work either, though she received a pension from her father the Ox King. Whatever money they did have usually went to groceries, materials for school, or future College funds. 

Trunks always told him that if he needed cash or wanted something to just ask, but it just felt wrong, regardless of how rich his best friend was.

After walking through the mall for a bit, they had stopped at the food court to have a “light” snack. By which for humans would be about three meals in one. As they sat and ate in the food court, they enjoyed one of their favorite games.

“Ok Goten. It’s your turn.” Trunks said with a smirk, as he lifted one of his many hamburgers.

“Hmmm…” Black eyes scanned the people around them. People who walked around the food court, standard in line, or sat at similar tables as theirs to eat.

His eyes landed on a man with a large grey coat and a grey bowler hat. The man sat at one of the nearby tables eating a salad.

“Alright. The bowler hat guy to our left, a few tables down.” Goten declared. Trunks nodded when he saw him.

Goten began his tale. “He’s an undercover detective who recently got into a major argument with his wife.” Then Goten changed his voice into a high pitched tone in a mock attempt to mimic an angry wife. “You're always coming home late! And look at you, you're getting fat!”

Trunks chuckled at the fake imitation.

Then, dropping his voice in an attempt to sound like a heavier and older male, he continued. “But honey, that's more for you to love!” Then returning to his normal voice, Goten continued with his tale. “Obviously, that didn’t go over well. So now he’s all miserable because he has to work while only eating salad.”

“So then, who is he following?” Asked Trunks intrigued.

Goten looked around for a brief moment, then nodded towards an old lady reading a magazine at one of the tables by herself. She was fairly heavy and old, looking about in her 80’s. She wore pink clothing with a long pink skirt. Thick glasses on her face as she squinted, trying to read.

“Her??” Trunks asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Hey, don’t let that wrinkled skin and pink purse fool ya. She is actually the Godmother of the Japanese mafia.”

Trunks chuckled. “Isn’t it supposed to be a Godfather? As in a guy?”

Goten smirked. “He was a few months ago.” He said with a wink.

Trunks laughed and shook his head. He had the sneaking suspicion that the real Godfather of the Japanese mafia would have them both shot for ever implying that he had gotten a sex change. Especially one that made him look like that.

“You know, It’s scary how much you sound like your mother when you voice a woman. Any more practice and you’re gonna turn into her!” Trunks teased.

“Ha ha…” Goten replied sarcastically and threw a wrapper at his friend.

They loved this game. When they ate or had to pass the time waiting in a public area they would always play this game. They would each take turns pointing out random strangers and make up a story about their lives based on their looks or whatever came into the boys’ heads. 

It was really nice to hang out with Trunks without the worry of a business call ruining the moment. Though there was still something bothering Trunks. He could feel it.

After the laughter, Goten stared at the floor after a moment of silence. “Hey, Trunks…”

“Hmm?”

Looking up from the floor, he met his friend’s questioning gaze and gave a warm smile. “You know I got your back right?”

Trunks could only stare back, surprised at the sudden question.

“If there is anything that’s bothering you, you know you can always tell me. I am here for you.” He said determinedly.

Trunks didn’t know what to say. A warm feeling built within him knowing that he had one friend in the entire universe that would always be there for him. Regardless of anything. 

And yet…

There was one thing that he would never be able to tell him. Maybe that’s what was bothering him this morning? It had been a while since Goten had come over. He was having such an amazing time, and it had only been a day. Damn… How he longed to be with Goten every day. But he couldn’t. And that sent a painful dagger to his heart.

He knew the strange emotions he was feeling recently had to do with Goten, but there was no way he could tell him that. At any rate, he has to make sure to be more guarded. No sense in worrying his friend needlessly. Especially over something that could ruin their friendship. Even if that meant basically lying to him.

Unable to hold Goten’s gaze with the guilt he felt, he looked to the floor. He replied in a low voice. “I know.”

The chatter from others around them could be heard as the two friends remained in silence for a few minutes. 

Then, Trunks stood up and broke the silence. “Well, let’s head out. We don’t want to waste the day away here now do we?”

Goten sighed and nodded slowly, saddened that his friend did not want to share what was wrong.

After trashing the wrappers from their meals, they grabbed the shopping bags and walked from the food court. 

‘I wish Trunks would tell me what’s wrong. Instead of bottling it up…’ Goten thought as they walked through the mall. ‘Even if it’s something I can’t do anything about. I still want to be there for him…’ 

Goten suddenly noticed he was walking alone. He looked behind him and saw Trunks staring at a particular store in the mall, deep in thought. Following his friend’s gaze, he was quite surprised to see the name of the store. *Sporting Goods.*

“Why are you looking at a Sports store?” He asked curiously while walking up to his transfixed friend.

Without answering, Trunks entered the store. Goten just raised an eyebrow in confusion and followed him inside. 

The lavender prince walked determinedly towards a specific section of the shop. He stood with a triumphant grin as he found what he was looking for. 

Goten blinked a couple of times. More confused than before. ‘Why is he staring at fishing gear???’

Trunks grabbed two state of the art fishing poles and handed them to his friend. “Were going fishing today.”

Goten’s mouth dropped. He would have never thought to see the day that his best friend would say such a thing. “Fishing? Did you say fishing???”

Crossing his arms, he gave Goten a looked that asked ‘do I really need to repeat myself’. “Yes. I did. Is there a problem with that?” He replied defensively.

Blinking, Goten was a little taken aback by his attitude. “Well… No.” Then he said with certainty. “But you hate fishing!”

He can’t even count how many times he’s heard Trunks dis fishing as they grew up. He’d say things like *This is boring* or *What’s even the point?* and complain. Trunks never wanted to go fishing whenever he mentioned it as an option. Now suddenly he wants to go fishing?

Goten on the other hand, loved to fish. Just to sit there relaxing while you waited for a catch. Feeling the breeze through your hair, listening to the water from the lake. Hearing birds chirp in the distance. A lot of times it was fun to just lay back and watch the clouds overhead. All your worries and stresses forgotten while you were one with nature. Hell, some of his best memories with his dad was when they fished. 

Trunks stared at the confused expression on Goten’s face. Truth was, he didn’t even know why he suddenly wanted to fish. His friend was right, he hated fishing. It was a waste of time when you could just easily buy it. Also, there was no challenge in catching the fish whatsoever. You just threw a hook and bait in a place fish lived and waited. But for some strange reason he felt like he wanted to catch food today and fishing was the first thing that came to mind once he saw the sporting goods store. 

“Well, I want to do it today.” He said decisively as he handed more fishing supplies to his puzzled friend.

…………………………………………………………

Luckily for them, it was a bright sunny day. They chose a lake in the nearby mountains to do their fishing. Preferring seclusion from other people. It was nice to fish without anyone around. That way, they could fully relax with their tails out without the worry of being seen.

There were large rocks at the lakefront, perfect for sitting while one fished. They dropped all of their gear on the floor to get ready.

Goten shook his head as he looked looked at all of the fishing gear Trunks bought. There were so many things sprawled on the grass: bait inject caps, floats, fire brine, glitter trout dough, power nuggets, magic thread, inline spinners, many types of artificial fish shaped bait… Most of all he had absolutely no clue as to their use. He had tried to convince his stubborn friend that they did not need all of this stuff, but Trunks insisted that if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

Somehow, Trunks’ definition of doing something right was buying everything under the sun… ‘Man… that’s a lot of useless junk…’

A hook, a long sturdy stick, and durable string was what he was used to. How his dad showed him to fish. 

He had tried to convince his best friend that he did not need all of this stuff. To save his money, but the stubborn prince had to have his way. So here they were. All this stuff, with not much of a clue as to how to use it.

Looking to his left, he could see Trunks looking at an instruction booklet and assembling his fishing pole. ‘Ok, how hard can it be.’ He decided to look at a separate instruction booklet himself.

He shouldn’t have asked. Way too complicated for an activity that should be relaxing. “Okay… I’ma go use a branch as my fishing pole.” 

Hearing no response from his concentrated friend, he got up and went to a large tree. Once he found a healthy thick branch, he effortlessly broke it off. 

Then, forming a ki blade in his hand, he sliced the branch thinner and cut off the edges. He was satisfied once it looked like a fishing pole. Then, gathering some fishing line and one of the many hooks purchased, he rigged his hand made fishing pole together. “Done!”

With a wide grin, he presented his creation to his best friend.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously planning to fish with that?”

“Yep!” He closed his eyes and answered with his bright smile. His tail wagging happily behind him.

Such a beautiful smile his Goten had. The type of smile that just melted past your defenses. That could make even the hardest of hearts sing.

How he longed to see that smile every day. To make Goten smile for him, always…

Realizing he had been staring bit longer than proper, he cleared his throat nervously. “Well, it's your choice. But don’t blame me if I catch bigger fish.”

“No way!” Goten grinned at the challenge. “I’m soo going to catch more fish than you. Larger ones too!”

………………………………………………..

As predicted, Trunks was not enjoying fishing. He was extremely bored and frustrated at his lack of fish. The frustration plain to see in the way his tail twitched in annoyance.

He glared at the fishing pole. Like he could somehow scare the fish into biting.

“Hahahaha! You’ve got to be patient.” Goten tried reassuring his frustrated friend. “Just enjoy your surroundings. Listen to the leaves on the trees. Feel the cool breeze.”

As he finished his sentence, he noticed his rod start to move. “Another one!” Goten excitedly grabbed his fishing pole and began to reel in the fish. 

Trunks growled and mumbled to himself. “Easy for you to say… You’ve already caught two.”

He was getting extremely pissed. He was always competitive with Goten, but he was even more so today. He had to catch better fish than Goten. He just had to.

Suddenly, he heard the floater sink into the water. Immediately, he grabbed his fishing rod and begun to reel the fish. 

“Awesome! Your first catch!” Goten watched excitedly as Trunks reeled in his catch.

With a triumphant smirk, he held up the catch to his raven haired friend. It was significantly larger than either of Goten’s catch. “Now this is a fish.”

“Hahaha! Can’t argue with you there. Let’s see if I can top it.”

“Doubt it.”

“Your on!”

…………………………………………………………

It was around five o’clock when they had decided to call it quits. Goten had not been able to beat Trunks’ largest catch, but he was ok with that. He enjoyed the time he spent with his secret crush.

They had built a large campfire to cook the fish they caught. Right now their fish were pierced with sticks as they cooked on the open fire. Trunks had his catch on the left and Goten had his catch on the right.

Trunks was extremely proud of his catch. The fish he caught were larger that Goten’s and he felt quite anxious to share it with him.

Goten got up from the log they sat on. “Watch my fish will ya. I’ma go take a leak.”

Trunks nodded and watched his friend leave. Once Goten was out of sight, his attention refocused on his friend’s fish. 

He frowned.

Anger began bubbling up inside of him. He stared intently at those round lifeless eyes. The browning scales. They were still… So still…

Somehow, Goten’s dead, cooking fish were offending him. 

…………………………………………………

After he was done relieving himself, Goten was about to walk back to the campfire when he heard the noise of twigs breaking nearby.

Being the curious person he was, he couldn’t help but check out the source of the noise.

He found a baby brown bear rummaging a nearby bush. It sat on it’s haunches as it grabbed the red berries. It’s mouth tinted red from the fruits’ juice. 

“Aww!! How cute!” Goten commented softly as he leaned against a tree. 

He watched the adorable cub for a few minutes until something smelled off.

He straightened and sniffed the air. “That smells like…”

His eyes widened with worry. “...burning!!”

Running with lightning speed, it didn’t even take him a minute to get back to the campfire.

He paled when he saw the state of his poor fish. His voice squeaked. “W-What, what happened to my fish!!!”

You could barely make out the shape of the fish out of the black charred remains. Even the sticks that once held them were burnt and useless.

As Goten fell to his knees in front of his lost meal, trunks shrugged. “Your fish were raw on one side. I tried cooking the side with ki.” He said nonchalantly. “ Guess I overestimated the power I put in that ki flare.” 

Goten glared daggers at him. “You did this! You bastard! Now what am I supposed to eat!”

Trunks looked at him. His gaze was very serious and there was a moment of silence. Wind blew through their hair as neither spoke.

“You can share mine.”

There was a strange hint to his words and tone. Time around them seemed to stop. The wind itself seemed to pause.

Goten’s tail twitched in anticipation. He glanced at the fish Trunks caught, thoughts about his own destroyed fish completely forgotten. It looked quite delicious.

They were browning nicely under the fire. And look at the size! They were huge! Not the biggest by no means, but they were special somehow. For some reason they looked like they were the best fish in the world.

And boy did Goten want to eat some.

Trunks’ gaze never left his friend. His tail twitching anxiously. For some reason he wanted... no, needed Goten to say yes. To take some of his food. He needed to see Goten bite into that fish. 

There was a few more moments of silence.

“Alright…” Goten replied in half a daze, still staring at the godly fish.

Without a word, Trunks grabbed one of the sticks that help a fish and slowly handed it to his friend.

Goten grabbed the stick and raised his gaze from the fish to sky blue eyes. They stared at eachother in the eyes for a while. Nothing else existed around these two. They were oblivious to their surroundings as onyx eyes stared into blue ones.

Then Goten slowly opened his mouth as he brought the fish to his lips.

Trunks’ heart was pounding so fast as he watched the scene in front of him. As Goten’s lips touched the scales of the fish. The moistness as he slowly bit into the meat. 

Never before had he felt so transfixed while watching someone eat a piece of meat. Never before so turned on. Watching every little movement made. Every muscle move as the object of desire slowly chewed and swallowed the meal.

He couldn't tear his gaze from the sight even if he wanted to.

Once he saw his friend swallow, he felt like he had won the most important battle of his life. His heart and blood sang and he couldn’t help a triumphant grin. Nor could he help the obvious wag from his tail as he felt overjoyed. 

His instincts were way too in control for him to question the oddness of feeling triumphant over your friend eating your food. Especially since they’ve shared food before, so this shouldn’t be any different.

But it was.

They had no idea they commenced a ritual millenniums old. One performed by their ancestors, and their ancestor's ancestors.

Neither said a word as they finished their meal. Gazes fully locked on to one another.

With instincts in full control, they rose to the air at the same time, high above the trees. 

As if they had rehearsed it, they flew about a distance of 20 feet apart from each other. After a few moments, they both got into their fighting stances at the same time. Goten’s stance more loose for the ease of dodging, Trunks’ stance more rigid and faced forward. 

Tails flicked in anticipation as they stared eachother down.

Then, Trunks turned super saiyan and lunged forward.

Also turning super saiyan, Goten spun to the side, barely dodging the grab. Their tails graced one another and both boys inhaled sharply at the unexpected pleasure from the touch.

Straightening, Trunks waited as he watched Goten place the same distance between them once more. 

Once at the appropriate distance, the two boys got into their respective stances. 

They continued their dance for about an hour. Trunks attempting to catch Goten once, then getting back into position, then trying again. Each time, a part of their bodies would graze ever so slightly, sending shivers through their bodies. The brief contacts only serving to heighten their arousal and anticipation.

Driven fully by instincts, neither had the capacity to think about their strange behavior or analyze their bodies’ reactions. Their body demanded full control, and they unknowingly bended to its’ will as they performed the saiyan mating dance.

After the hour, Trunks powered up to super saiyan two, Goten following suit. This time though, as Trunks lunged forward, Goten did little to dodge and allowed himself to be caught from behind.

Strong arms held him gently as he melted into Trunks’ embrace. Powering down to normal, he allowed his friend’s warm golden ki to envelop him, fill him with it’s strength and warmth. A nice deep rumbling feeling started on his back as he felt and heard Trunks start to pur. Closing his onyx eyes in contentment, a pur of his own started. He could stay like this forever. This was his heaven.

Trunks lowered his head a bit to sniff at Goten’s neck. 

‘Mine.’

He smiled at the thought. Finally, after all of these years, this raven haired boy was going to be his. 

Teal eyes widened in surprise as his brain was returning to him. ‘What am I saying?!’

He let go of his friend and gave some distance, powering down. ‘What just happened?!’

His brain started working at a million miles an hour. ‘Ok. For some reason I wanted to destroy Goten’s fish… What the fuck?? Okay... moving onward. After I burned his fish we ate mine, then we… played catch???’

His eye twitched in confusion. They had sometimes tried to catch each other, but never even remotely like this. It got even weirder when he tried to analyze what he felt physically and emotionally during the ‘game’.

It was exhilarating, but in a different way than a game or battle. Every Time their bodies had made contact, he would feel elated and further aroused. He had wanted to catch Goten, for some strange reason, but he didn’t try too hard till the end. There was control, yet no conscious control of his actions. Nothing made sense.

Goten started coming to when he felt the warmth leave. He blinked in confusion. ‘What did we just do??’

It was hard to explain. His body knew what to do at the time and he had followed it without realizing he was doing it. 

Chancing a glance behind him, he noticed Trunks deep in thought. ‘He looks just as confused as I am… Did he not realize what he was doing either? The way he...’ 

He turned away from his friend as his cheeks flushed red from the memory. ‘... the way he grazed my skin sometimes…’

Eyes half closed, he touched his arm lightly. One of the many places they had graced during their dance. His heart was pounding faster. The whole thing felt so intimate somehow. ‘Whatever we did… it was amazing…’

Trunks looked in Goten’s direction. Regardless of how much he thought about it, he couldn’t make much sense about what happened. Goten hadn’t said a word and hadn’t turned around since he had let go either. ‘Oh no… what if he feels weird about what happened?’

He began to panic internally. He had to somehow fix the situation. 

Automatically, he turned to one of his automatic response when he was overwhelmed with emotion, teasing. Crossing his arms and smirking, he said: “Well, you put up a little bit of a fight, but as usual, I always win!” 

Maybe if he pretended that this was a normal game, maybe they could forget about the whole thing before things got awkward and possibly ruined their friendship.

Goten turned to look at Trunks after he had spoken. ‘Had I read him wrong?’

After a moment of silence, Goten laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head. “Well damn… I’ll have to try harder next time!”

They both stared at each other nervously, especially at the thought of a possible next time.

Thankfully, the silence was broken by the rumbles of Goten’s stomach. Goten blushed and laughed nervously at his stomach’s complaint.

Trunks’ stomach answered as well. Red tinted his cheeks. “We should pack up and head home. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah… G-Good idea…”

………………………………………………………

The sun set as they returned to Capsule Corp. Neither spoke a word since they had packed. The uncomfortable silence surrounding the boys as they flew.

Even after they landed, they didn’t speak a word as they headed to the kitchen to grab food, since the fish Trunks caught had not been even close to the ammount two demi’s eat in one sitting. 

Awkward silence.

“Umm…” Goten tried to find something to say, but couldn’t think of anything, so he went with the back up plan. “... could you pass the salt.”

Trunks nodded, grabbed the salt, and tossed it at his friend who caught it with ease.

More awkward silence.

“So…” Trunks gave his attempt to remedy the situation, yet couldn’t figure out anything useful, so he settled with small talk. “How’s school going?”

“Good…” Goten answered as he looked at his plate. Lifting his gaze he looked at his friend, who was studying him intently.

Immediately, they both blushed and looked away. Returning to fiddling with their food.

“Uh…” Here goes again. “How’s college?”

“Fine…” Trunks replied.

Awkward silence once more.

Trunks lifted his orange juice and drank. Eyes shifting towards his raven haired friend on occasion. This is ridiculous. Why were they both acting this way? Nothing happened, right? It was just a game… right??

Unable to take it anymore, he slammed the empty glass on the table.

Goten jumped from his seat with a start at the sudden noise. He looked questioningly at his lavender friend who stared back in frustration.

Trunks spoke in an aggravated tone. “Did you hate what we did?” He asked directly.

Onyx eyes widened in surprise at the sudden question. He knew Trunks was a very direct person, but he was sure his friend had no idea the effect of earlier had on him.

“Ummm….” He blushed and looked away to the potted plant in the corner of the dining room. “...No.” 

“So, what did you think of it?” He asked curiously. Studying Goten’s reaction closely.

Goten hesitated. It had felt exhilarating, euphoric even. Feeling grazes from Trunks’ body like soft caresses, especially the times their tails came into contact. And the embrace at the end.... Man that embrace…

His tail coiled and squeezed the chair leg behind him as his cheeks got a bit red. “It was…” he struggled as to find a cover up word. “...fun.”

“Okay then.” trunks folded his arms. “I was worried since you were acting strange after the game.”

Of course, he had been acting strange too, but he was doing his hardest to deny it. He ‘knew’ that his reaction was different from Goten’s. Afteral, he was the one with the crush on his best friend. He figured Goten must have found the whole thing strange and uncomfortable, while he had found it an amazing experience. 

He also figured that if he played the whole thing off as if nothing weird happened, that it would blow over as a weird game. One that would never be played again.

Goten laughed nervously. “I wasn’t acting strange! I was just thinking about… about things is all!”

Trunks rolled his eyes. “Well that’s a first.”

“Hey! I think all the time you know!” He defended, flinging a meatball at his mocking friend.

Dodging the meatball, he grinned and grabbed a carrot. 

They both stood from their seats, grinning and staring defiantly at one another. Then a food fight broke out. 

………………………………………………….

They both lay side by side with wide smiles. Their clothes were full of food stains and their bodies with pieces of food. Their hair even had food in it.

The dining room was a complete mess. Pieces of food scattered across the room, even pieces landed on the ceiling. The light fixtures had liquid dripping down and the windows had spots. 

Smiling wide, they both glanced at each other. Goten looked up as a piece of sauce fell onto his head. “Hahaha! I think we should clean this up before Bulma comes home and kills us…”

Thunks laughed. “Good idea.”

……………………………………………………

They successfully cleaned all of the dining room before Bulma got home. After showering, the two demi’s opting to spend the rest of the night playing video games. 

They were on Trunk’s bed side by side. Trunks sitting at the foot of the bed with a leg bent and Goten laying on his stomach beside him.

Still pressing the buttons at an impressive speed, Goten did not glance away from the TV as he spoke. “So Trunks, already got Gohan’s present for her birthday tomorrow.”

“Yep.” Trunks replied, his gaze never leaving the screen either.

“Tell me it’s not a check again like last time…”

Lavender eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong with a check?”

“What’s wrong with a check?!!!” Goten exclaimed astonishedly. Losing all concentration on the videogame as he gawked at Trunks incredulously.

Trunks grinned in triumph as he was declared the winner. Then he turned to his stunned friend. “She can buy anything she wants with a check. So, what’s wrong with that?”

Goten rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah… Nothing says ‘I thought of you with this gift’ like a check…”

“... It has trees printed on it…” He defended.

Goten nearly fell off of the bed with that statement. Then cut his eyes at him. “Really? That’s your defense. Really?”

Trunks sighed. “Gohan’s always been hard to shop for. Best options are books, but she has so many that I am uncertain if she already has a specific one. This makes things less complicated.”

Shaking his head, Goten picked his character to continue playing. “You suck trunks.”

‘Wouldn’t mind sucking you.’ Instead of saying the thought that popped into his head, he simply grinned.


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: In this fic Marron is the same age as Goten, so she is 14.*
> 
> ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was nearing 1pm. The two demi’s flew towards Gohan and Vegeta’s place for the birthday party. 

Goten carried a bright green package with a bow. He looked at his lavender friend, who was not carrying anything and rolled his eyes, remembering last night's conversation. ‘A check… so impersonal...’

Though he couldn’t help an ear to ear grin remembering the presents Trunks had gotten for him in past birthday’s and christmases: certain video games, his favorite snacks, really cool shirts, posters, movies, music tracks… Trunks never had any trouble finding amazing gifts for him. They knew each other so well, and even though Trunks always brushed it off as nothing, Goten knew that Trunks carefully chose the gifts he gave him.

Throughout the years of gifts, Goten had to admit to a favorite. It was a gift Trunks gave him when he turned eight. Trunks actually made him a drawing of the two of them! His drawing had them side by side, each with an arm on the shoulder of the other. Both grinning. Goten thought the drawing was amazing! He still did. Though Trunks says that it was a crappy drawing and keeps bugging him to stop displaying the ‘awful’ thing on the nightstand beside his bed. Goten never planned on doing any such thing. 

It was the only thing he had received from his best friend/secret love that was hand made especially for him. He was positively on cloud nine when his best friend gave him that present. He could tell that the drawing was made with a lot of love. So much more meaningful than something that could be bought with money. It was his prized possession. His heart always skipped a beat when he saw it.

“What’s got you so excited?” Trunks’ voice cut through his thoughts.

“Nah. It’s nothing. Just thinking about the drawing on my nightstand.” 

Trunks shook his head. “You keep the awful thing just to tease me don’t you?”

He frowned. “I told you a million times! I love it!”

Rolling his blue eyes, he replied. “Yeah right. You know full well I suck at drawing.”

Goten sighed. He wished his friend wasn’t such a perfectionist. If he couldn’t do something to his standards to perfection, he sucked apparently. Then he would either do one of two things; he would give up and put his effort into something he excelled at, or he would obsessively go at it till he was ‘perfect’ at whatever it was. And his standards of perfection were exaggeratedly high.

Sadly, drawing had been one of those things he gave up on. “Well, I honestly think you did an amazing job Trunks. And I really like it. Honest.”

There was silence for a few moments as they flew, till Trunks spoke. “You’re never going to get rid of the thing, are you?”

Goten responded with full conviction. “Not a chance.”

Trunks just sighed and looked forward once more. He still had the hope that Goten would replace the horrendous thing he made at nine years old with a real photo or something. He wasn’t even sure what had possessed him to make a drawing in the first place. It had taken him days to make that drawing, counting the ten failed attempts he discarded prior. 

He was never happy with that one either, but it had been too late to draw another, especially since he only had about an hour before said birthday boy arrived with Gohan at his house to color it.

At least, Goten seemed very happy with it at the time.

But he had felt that his best friend in the whole world deserved the very best, and by no means was that drawing even close to good in his opinion. 

He never tried making anything for his best friend again. Instead, making sure Goten got the best he could offer. Because he deserved the very best and only the best.

He was fun and playful, kind and compassionate, strong yet gentle. He was a free spirit and smelled of trees. Handsome with a heart of gold.

His raven haired friend was everything he wasn’t. Holding an aura of innocence so rare for his age. And yet, he wasn’t ignorant like his father. Goten was the extremely unlikely blend of innocence and realism.

Yeah. He deserved the best. But that picture was a mockery of that. Someday he will buy Goten a present that would replace that failure. So far, none of the framed pictures he gave convinced Goten to exchange it, but one day he will find one that will.

But for now…

He refocused his thoughts as they saw the brown two story house with a large back yard. It was also distinct because it had a large dome shaped building beside it that held the gravity room.

They flew to the back yard, where the birthday party was being held. There was quite a group gathering. Piccolo was there in his usual getup. Krillin was there with 18 and their daughter Marron, who was a year younger than Goten. Bulma was already there with Yamcha and little Bra.

“Goten! Trunks!” They turned with smiles at the familiar greeting voice.

“Happy birthday Gohan!” Goten said happily as he hugged his sister. 

Gohan continued to keep her hair short. She now wore reading glasses because her eyesight was not as good as it used to be. Trunks also had problems with his eyesight, though he only required required glasses for reading. From Bulma’s analysis, the cause was the constant ki blasts during fighting and training that screwed up their eyesight. It did not affect Vegeta because he was full saiyan, so his eyes were made to withstand such intense light blasts. Gohan and Trunks on the other hand, had more human eyesight, which left them susceptible to damage over time. Goten had more saiyan genetics than either of the two, so he had better resistance to the strong light reflections of the ki blasts. 

Not that Goten minded that Trunks wore glasses on occasion. In fact, he thought Tunks looked quite dashing with them on. He looked more intelligent and thoughtful, and that definitely was a turn on.

“Yay! Uncle Goten’s here!” A little girl’s excited voice caught their attention after the hug. Goten would recognize that cute little girl’s voice anywhere. His little nice, Pan.

She was Vegeta and Gohan’s 4 year old daughter. She was a little rebel, taking more after her father than her mother, and they found it difficult to find a babysitter who she would behave with. Even Piccolo struggled with the rugrat. The only person in the world she would behave with besides her parents was her uncle Goten. She always loved to spend time with him.

He crouched down to catch the excited little girl who jumped in his arms. “Hi Panny! Wow, you keep growing bigger every time I see you!”

Pan giggled in delight.

Trunks smiled watching the scene. Goten was the only one who could get away with calling Pan ‘Panny’ and not have the girl throw a temper tantrum. 

After hugging Gohan and wishing her a happy birthday, Trunks glanced around, searching for his dad.

He found Vegeta sitting at the large outdoor table conversing with Piccolo and Tien. After mating with Gohan, he began to participate more in human traditions. He was still observant and reserved, but he joined the conversations from time to time. He no longer stalked the sidelines at special gatherings, though he still was anti-social.

Vegeta also began wearing human clothes rather than his blue training suit all the time. His usual attire consisting of a blood red tank-top, midnight blue sleeveless jacket, dark violet open finger gloves, and midnight blue pants. If anything, his human attire made him look more menacing than the saiyan attire ever did. 

His relationship with his father also improved as well. Trunks felt more comfortable having semi-normal conversations with him. Perhaps the most drastic change was training. Vegeta was no longer so obsessed with training all day, though he still tended to train for a brief time almost every day. 

He began walking over to his father’s location with a slight smile. ‘Who would have thought love could change you so much, dad.’ Even as he thought it, he would never tell him these thoughts directly. He valued his life way too much to be murdered by his dad.

“Hey, Dad. Krillin. Tien.” He greeted as he took a chair beside his father. 

“Son.” Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement.

“Hi Trunks! It’s been a while.” Krillin greeted him. “How’s college?” 

“Busy.” He replied as he caught a soda can that Yamcha tossed at him. “But nothing I can’t handle.”

“Well, your Bulma’s son alright. 16 and already in college…” Krillin shook his head in wonder. Then, he leaned forward with a smirk. “So… got a serious girlfriend?”

Trunks smiled as he drank his soda.

He’d had a few girlfriends before, but truth was, he wasn’t really into girls. He displayed natural charm towards them and dated some, but it was really to hide his real inclination. He was attracted to guys.

He wasn’t really afraid of his family’s reaction to him being gay. He had a feeling his mother would probably accept him regardless. He knew that his father wouldn’t care either way, having had an interesting conversation with his dad one day when the topic of gay marriage came up with his mother and his father overheard. His father not really understanding why there was prejudice against gays.

No, he just wasn’t ready to come out of the closet to them yet. But something else was also holding him back.

Goten. 

It’s not that he didn’t think Goten wouldn’t be okay with him being gay, no. It was that it brought the conversation closer to the fact he was in love with Goten. Hell, if Goten would straight out ask him if he had any attraction towards him there would be no way to lie. Goten could always tell if he was lying. It was quite annoying actually.

Trunks didn’t know why, but he felt his father's gaze on him. Like he was waiting for his response with interest. It didn’t help with his nerves.

Trunks cleared his throat. He answered as smoothly as he could. “Nah. None of the girls I’ve met are really my type.” It wasn’t all a lie. He doubted that he would find a girl that was his type since he was into guys.

Tien grinned. “Well you're young, there’s plenty of time to find that special someone.”

“I’m just glad that Marron still hasn’t started the dating game yet.” Krillin said with a sigh. “Not looking forward to that one at all.”

As the conversation moved onward, Trunks glanced in his father's direction, only to see him staring at him strongly. 

Trunks raised an eyebrow in inquiry. 

“Hn” 

Was his only answer as his father looked away, leaving Trunks confused at his father's behavior. 

………………

Goten and Trunks were in a conversation about the new first person shooter game as they sat at a nearby table. They were heavy gamers and enjoyed playing different genres of videogames. Though Goten’s favorite was the fighting games.

Even in the backyard, his saiyan hearing caught the familiar sound of a car in the driveway, catching his attention. Goten stood up from his chair abruptly. Then sighed. “Gotta go...” 

Trunks had also heard the vehicle and looked at him firmly and compassionately, placing a hand on his shoulder for support. “If you need me, you know I am here.”

Goten nodded, a sad tired look on his face that made him look years older. Then headed off to the front of the house.

“Hi mom!” He greeted his mother happily as she exited the car. 

“Hi honey.” She hugged him. “Grab the boxes from the car would you?”

“Sure.”

Chichi took a deep breath as she saw her daughter in the backyard. 

Gohan was conversing with her long time friend, Videl. Videl had become head of the police force in Satan City. She still wore her tomboyish attire and kept her hair short.

Gohan looked up from the conversation she was having with Videl and looked in her mother’s direction. 

Videl followed Gohan’s gaze, seeing Chichi. She placed her hand on Gohan’s shoulder in support and walked away. 

Gohan took a deep breath and walked to her mother as her mother walked to her.

As she approached her mother, she her husband’s presence in her mind. She smiled as she felt Vegeta mentally send her emotional support through the psychic connection they shared as mates.

She sent feelings of gratefulness to her husband. She certainly did need the emotional support when dealing with her mother.

Vegeta furrowed his brows in frustration at the table he sat with the others. He wanted to be beside his mate during this stressful moment. To comfort her with his presence. Hell, he would like nothing better than to march over to that harpy and blow her up. Fixing Gohan’s problems once and for all.

But he knew Gohan didn’t want him to intervene, especially not in destroying her mother.

So, with restraint and frustration, he held back. Respecting his mate’s wishes.

Gohan and Chichi in front of each other. Tension thick in the air. 

Chichi was the first to speak. “Happy birthday, honey.” She hugged her daughter.

Gohan hugged back. “Thanks mom. Thanks for coming.”

Goten watched with a bit of sadness, but with hope. Gohan and their mother had a huge fallout Gohan mentioned wanting to date Vegeta. It had gotten so bad between them, that Gohan couldn’t take it anymore and had run away. Chichi and Gohan had spent years without talking to each other.

For a long time, Goten had the weight of being the a messenger and an informant of sorts. He would tell his mother how Gohan was doing and he would tell his sister how their mother was doing. During the holidays, he would have to divide his time in two ways: With mom and with Gohan.

Things started getting better though. A couple of years ago, Gohan made the first step to talk to their mother again. He figured it was more for Pan’s sake, so she would get to know her grandmother. But whatever the reason, he was grateful that their relationship was healing.

Now, instead of the messenger/informant role, he was now the mediator/peacekeeper between the two. He just wish their mother would get over her exaggerated hate for Vegeta, or at least hide her disdain for him in front of Gohan or Pan, and just be happy with the venting she would always do when they got home. She would talk shit about Vegeta for hours and would make him listen to it when they were at home. He was just glad he was spending the night at Trunks’ place.

“Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!” Pan’s excited yelling cut through the awkward small talk between Gohan and Chichi. 

Chichi’s face brightened at the sight of her grandchild. “Hello sweetheart!” She hugged the small girl. “My, you're turning into a beautiful young woman!”

The girl giggled in delight at the attention.

Regardless of how Chichi felt about Vegeta, she loved Pan. So, she had no choice but to try and be social with the ‘monster’ who took away her little girl.

…………….

It was around 8pm. The sun had recently set and the sky was full of beautiful stars. Small orange lanterns glowed, providing the party's guests with plenty of light as they chatted and drank.

Trunks leaned on a table as he watched Goten play with Pan. How he would let her chase him and allow her to tackle him to the ground. The sound of his beautiful laughter filling the night air accentuated by the joyous giggles of the young girl. 

A large smile graced the prince’s lips. It was so incredible to him that Goten’s laughter still held innocence, even though he was 14 years old. His laughter was not the only thing about him that still held innocence. His beautiful black eyes that shone brighter than any onyx gem he had ever seen. His smile… his smile could melt the hardest of hearts and reassure any troubled soul.

“Hahaa! I give! I give! You win Pan! Hahaha!” He could listen to that soft voice and drown in it. He watched Goten lay on the ground, a wide grin on his handsome face as Pan sat on his chest, a triumphant smirk on her cute 4 year old’s face. Goten was always great with kids.

The smile Trunks had dropped, and a longing sad look replaced it. Goten would make a wonderful father one day… 

Children, something that he would never be able to give the boy that stole his heart years ago. Goten loved to interact with children and had confided in him that he wanted children of his own one day. There was so much that Trunks could offer him, but that wasn’t one of them. 

His heart began to feel that familiar ache. The ache of loving someone wholeheartedly and unable to express said love to that special someone. Someday Goten would marry a lucky woman, start a family, and then he would lose him forever… 

“Man, Pan! You’re growing stronger everyday!” Goten looked from his little niece to the left and paused. Trunks was looking in his direction with a look on his face he had never seen before. A look that seemed sad and longing. Goten’s heart ached at the site. Why did he look so sad?

Goten opened his mouth to say something when he heard a young girl’s voice on his right. 

“Hey Pan! Hi Goten!.” Goten recognised that voice. He turned his head to look in Marron’s direction. She was a pretty blond who liked wearing pink, and was a very feminine girl, though she could pack a punch. The daughter of 18 and Krillin smiled at him then looked at Pan. “Your mom asked me to find you. It’s time for bed.”

“Awww… Do I have to!” Pan crossed her arms, still sitting on Goten’s chest and pouted.

A sudden, shattering realization hit him at that moment.

He quickly turned back to look in Trunks’ direction and saw he was no longer in sight. His world collapsed. ‘No…’

He felt his heart break into a million pieces. He did have a longing look in his eyes. He was looking at Marron. ‘He is… he is in love with… with Marron!’

He felt his eyes begin to water. Feeling a hurt that he had never felt before stab him like a knife.

Trunks had dated a few girlfriends before, but they weren't much to him. He never looked at any with real affection and certainly never looked at any of them like that. 

Goten lifted Pan off of his chest and got up, turning his back to them afraid that tears would spill out of his eyes at any moment. 

“It is late.” He inwardly cursed that his voice broke a bit and tried harder. “You should go to bed.”

“Is everything alright Goten?” Marron put a hand on his arm, worry in her voice.

Goten swallowed and turned around, eyes closed and a wide grin. “Of course!” He kneeled down and gave a quick kiss on Pan’s cheek. “Good night Panny.”

“Night uncle Goten!” She wrapped her small arms around his neck. Holding him captive longer than he would have wanted. He shook with the effort to remain calm in front of them. 

“Uncle Goten, why are you sad?”

Damn that darling little angel and her sharp mind. It’s all Gohan's fault. She gets her smarts from her.

“I’m not sad Panny, just… there’s something I gotta do.” He stood and walked away. His pace quickened when he was out of sight. He all but ran when he got into the house. Running to the room in his sister’s house that was always reserved for him. 

He locked the door and stood there. His forehead pressed to the door and his hand still on the lock. A wave of weakness come over him and he trembled, tears running down his cheeks. 

Slowly and robotically, he turned around. Leaning his back against the wooden door. Slowly, he slid down to the floor. His hands came slowly to his face. And he held his forehead. The silent tears continuing to fall. 

He knew this day would come. The day that his Trunks would actually fall for a girl. 

He had no chance. No chance at all. Never did. After all, it was clear by the way he talked about girls and the few girlfriends he had that he was straight. Goten sometimes played along with the comments on how pretty some girl was. After all, just because he can find some girls pretty that did not mean he was attracted to them.

And he wasn’t. Goten was gay. He first learned that he liked guys when he was 9 years old. Trunks had found a stash of porn movies that his grandfather hid in his room. Of course the lavender haired boy shared his secret discovery with his raven haired best friend.

As they watched the porn film, he noticed that it wasn’t the woman’s body that caught his attention and interest, nor her moans. He was far interested in the man in the film. It even began to annoy him that there were more shots of the woman’s body and facial reactions than the man’s. 

At first, he was afraid of his reaction. In the beginning he felt it was wrong and he was being bad at feeling aroused by a guy. His mother always went on about how he would marry a nice girl and give her grandchildren. He heard the bad names that homosexuals were called, especially at school. Not only by the kids, but by the adults as well, though they were more subtle about it. 

He tried to force himself to stop feeling this way towards guys. He tried watching porn where a girl masturbated, kissed another girl, or had sex with another girl. He tried to masturbate while thinking about a girl. He even tried to change his orientation by actually kissing a girl at school. 

But needless to say, it didn’t work. He was attracted only to guys. That’s just a part of who he was.

Not long after he had resigned himself to being gay did he come to another shocking realization. 

It was when he was in his room masturbating. He was near climax when he fantasized about the lavender haired boy and came thinking about him. He was shocked to say the least that he was attracted to his best friend.

After the realization of his attraction to Trunks, it barely took a few days to realize that it was more than just attraction. The feelings that were there all along became clear as to their meaning. How he’d be his happiest when they were together. How he would follow Trunks and be easily convinced at doing the mischievous things the young prince wanted to do. How sometimes he would stare at the beauty of his friends face as he slept peacefully.

He was in love with his best friend. His straight best friend.

An involuntary sob escaped him as he thought about the past and of Trunks. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. Trunks would never look at him with love in his eyes. That look longing look he recently saw, untold affection yet sadness was reserved for her. Never to be used for him…

He buried his head in his knees. Feeling torn apart. Seeing the one you love with heart and soul love another…

*Knock knock knock*

Goten nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard and felt the vibrations on his back from the knocking on the door he was leaning on.

“Goten? Are you in there?” Came the muffled voice of the last person he wanted to see him like this.

His heart pounded a million miles a second. He stood quickly and wiped away his tears. He heard the door knob shortly twist back and forth. Relief washed over him that he had locked the door beforehand. Because they’ve been friends for years, they had such trust in eachother that they rarely ever knocked when they went into each other's room anymore.

In fact, it seemed odd to Goten that Trunks had even knocked just now.

He bolted to the bathroom connected to his room and closed the door. Turning on the faucet, he splashed water on his face in an attempt to hide the fact he had been crying. He knew it was only a matter of time till Trunks used the window…

Speaking of.

His saiyan hearing picked up the sounds as Trunks landed in the room, entering from the open window. Light footsteps made their way to the bathroom, pausing on the outside of the door.

“Goten, are you ok? Marron told me you were acting odd…”

Goten snarled in a low tone as an unexpected wave of jealousy hit him. ‘She had talked to him, did she? What else had they talked about?’

He broke out of anger when he heard a tear in fabric. He looked down to see he had indeed torn the towel he was using to dry his face off. 

“Goten?”

He quickly hid the towel behind his back. Overly jumpy and paranoid at the sound of Trunks’ voice, as if the boy had x-ray vision and he would not only see the ripped towel, but would learn his secret love for him because of it. 

He gave a big Son smile. “Yeah! I’m fine!”

On the other side of the bathroom door, Trunks scowled and crossed his arms. He had known Goten for all his life. He could easily tell when his raven haired friend was lying to him, even if he couldn’t see him. Their bond was that strong.

“Goten.”

Said boy flinched at the tone. He knew that tone well. The ‘not bying your bulshit, so you better be straight with me’ tone. 

He sighed. Defeated.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a look that his lavender haired friend had inherited from his father. He couldn’t help but smile at the glare he was receiving from his best friend and secret love.

Trunks’ features softened and he shook his head in exasperation. He was trying to stand his ground and be firm, but that smile. He could never resist that lovely smile.

Goten sat at the foot of the bed and his friend did as well. Looking at the floor his cheeks flushed a little as he felt his best friend’s gaze upon him, surely waiting for an answer. 

Still staring at the floor, he felt he had to confess, at least partially. “I… I saw your gaze earlier.” 

Trunks’ heart stopped and he paled. His eyes grew as big as saucers and he began to perspire. ‘Shit. shit, shitshitshitshitshit!’

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He looked directly into those azure eyes.

“W-Well, I, uh, I…” He just couldn’t find the words.

Goten sighed. “You know, you shouldn’t be going out with other girls when you like Marron.”

Trunks blinked in confusion. “Wait, What??”

Onyx eyes looked sternly at him. “I said, if you want a girl like Marron to take you seriously, you shouldn’t be dating sluts.” He said far harsher than he meant to. 

He always hated that Trunks went out with worthless girls. Girls who didn’t care one bit about the wonderful person that was Trunks. His mischievousness, his playfulness, his intelligence, his kindness. They didn't care about his wants or his needs. They just cared about his looks, money, and popularity.

And here he was. Someone who cared for the real Trunks. Genuinely loved him. Someone who accepted him for his strengths and his faults. 

Yet he had to watch as others could have his lavender haired prince and he could not.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as relief filled him. “You think?” He started to laugh in relief. “You think I like Marron?”

Goten raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of his friend. 

Stifling his laughter, he attempted to clear the confusion. “No. I don’t like Marron.”

Now he was genuinely confused. Trunks seemed like he was telling the truth, but that made no sense.

“But, what was with that look…”

Trunks froze. ‘Now what…’

He looked into those beautiful onyx eyes as nervousness began to rise.

This was it. It’s now or never. 

Pulling courage that he did not know he had, he was resolved to confess his feelings to his best friend. He needed to know the answer. Needed to know if there was a chance that Goten could feel the same way. If he was even interested in guys.

‘You can do this.’

“Goten…” He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Goten’s left hand. 

Before he could continue, a voice behind the door broke his thoughts. 

“Goten, Trunks, come outside. We are about to make a toast.” Came Krillin’s voice.

Goten looked at the door. “We’ll be right out.” Then turned to look at Trunks again.

“Nothing. We’ll… we’ll talk about it later.” Trunks got up from the edge of the bed. He was partially grateful for the interruption, but also partially disappointed.

Goten watched Trunks closely as he walked to the bedroom door. Then looked down to his left hand. He could still feel the warmth from his friend’s surprisingly gentle touch. Bringing his hand to his chest, cupping his hand with his other one, he let out a longing sigh. 

Then, reluctantly rose to join the others.

………………………………

The toast was done underneath the stars and the moon. Unbeknownst to them, the moon had begun a special lunar cycle that occurs every 10 years. It’s violet rays having a strong effect on saiyans when the moon is full. And tomorrow was a full moon..


	4. Festivities

Goten and Trunks had returned late last night from Gohan’s birthday party and slept in. There had been no real opportunity to discuss what had been interrupted last night. After eating brunch, the boys went to Trunks’ room to gather a few things to head to the special Satan Celebration Festival. There was going to be a lot of festivities leading up to the main balloon event. Giant balloons the size of houses were going to float down Satan city streets. It was similar to the idea of the Macy’s parade in the United States. While the theme was not the greatest (Mostly large balloons depicting different poses of Hercule, Cell, the Gold Fighters, Saiyagirl, and some other random things, Goten still really enjoyed going to marvel at the sight of the balloons and enjoy the marches and festivities, so they went every year.

Trunks wasn’t really a fan of the Satan Celebration Festival, but it really made Goten happy. He loved that cheery grin and excitement that his secret crush had seeing such large balloons in the streets of Satan City. Even 14 years old, Goten did so many things that reminded him of the innocence of a child. That alone made it worth it for Trunks. 

Goten sat on Trunks’ bed as he watch the lavender teen get ready. He was always faster at getting ready than his best friend because he wasn’t so concerned about his appearance. He would just throw on the first clothes he found, brushed his hair somewhat, and done. 

Trunks, on the other hand, was careful at choosing his attire. Before putting it on, he would brush his teeth (which he did multiple times a day), rinse his mouth with mouthwash, and brush his hair. After putting his clothes on, he would brush his hair again, even passing the brush bristles on his eyebrows to make sure his eyebrow hairs were just right. 

If that wasn’t enough, he would then floss and add a dash of cologne. Goten pretty much knew his routine by heart now. 

Trunks was in his last stage of preparation at this point. His last mirror check. 

It was at this moment that Goten spoke up about something that had been on his mind since yesterday. 

“So… What was it you wanted to say last night, Trunks?”

There it was. He knew Goten was going to ask him that question at some point today. Even so, his heart began to race faster as he watched his friend’s reflection in the mirror.

Goten watched him with his full attention. Bright black eyes staring in inquiry. His best friend could tell that whatever it was, it was incredibly important. Sitting quietly and waiting patiently for his reply. ‘He worries so much about me sometimes…’

A gentle smile made it’s way to the prince’s lips. ‘He’s always worrying about me.’ He thought back to their past. All of the times he felt sad, nervous, or lonely, he always had his best friend by his side. Goten would always do everything possible to cheer him up once more. He would initiate play, he would listen attentively, he would make a comment sure to put a smile on his face… just a few of the special things the raven haired boy did that made Goten such an wonderful person. 

How could anyone not fall in love with someone so amazing? ‘I never even had a chance to resist you, did I?’ 

He half turned to look at the boy of his affections. “Well, Goten...” He paused and took a deep breath. Was this really the time to tell him? 

He stared back at his reflection. He wasn’t at all afraid that Goten would reject him for being gay. On the contrary, he knew Goten would be there to support him like he always did. What did make him hesitate, was Goten’s reaction to being told that he was in love with him. He was afraid that it would make things awkward between them. But, he knew perfectly well that it was unfair to his best friend to hide such an important detail.

Whatever came from this, he had to believe in the friendship that they built over the years. If Goten did not feel the same, of course things would be awkward for some time. But eventually, their friendship would return to normal. No matter what hardships came between them, it always did.

With that thought in mind, he was determined to tell Goten both his real sexual orientation and that he was in love with him. The only thing stopping him now, was his nervousness.

He straightened with his new resolve. ‘Ok. I have to stop acting like a coward and just come out with it. I am the son of a prince for crying out loud! And I simply can’t tell someone I like them?’

Of Course, it was more complicated than that. His mental pep talk did nothing to calm his nervousness. It didn’t help the way Goten stared at him with his full attention. 

Not able to meet those midnight eyes, he glanced elsewhere around his room through the mirror. A small purple crystal on a shelf caught his attention, bringing a smile to his face.

The small crystal was in the shape of a four legged dragon sitting on its haunches, wings spread wide. It was a gift Goten had made for him for his 6th birthday. It was one of his favorite possessions that he always displayed in his room. 

It always impressed him the ingenuity of his best friend/secret love. Even with his family being of low means, he always found a way to give him such wonderful gifts. Presents that were hand made especially for him.

Goten always made things special. Something as big as telling someone you are in love with them should be done in a special way too. After all, there could be some miniscule possibility he would be open to the idea, right? 

He would tell Goten how he felt. But not now. Later, he will plan a special dinner or something, and make the reveal as romantic as possible.

Turning around to look into those onyx eyes, he answered with resolve. “Give me a little while, ok? I will tell you, just not right now.”

Goten frowned a little, staring into those bright blue eyes. He knew that look. Trunks was not going to budge no matter what he said. He stared with as much determination as he could. “You promise you will tell me soon?”

Trunks’ gaze softened into a smile. “I promise.”

Sighing, Goten got up off of the bed. “Ok.” Then said with a serious look. “Remember, you promised.” He had every intention of making Trunks keep his promise. There was something important his best friend was keeping from him. Something that was clearly bothering Trunks, and he wanted to know what it was. 

Trunks nodded. It always impressed him that regardless of how innocent Goten was and acted, when it had to do with something important he could put on a very serious expression and demeanor. Just one of the many things he loved about the boy. 

After the acknowledgement, Goten’s expression returned to a cheery one. “Well, then we’d better hurry and go!.” He said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. 

Trunks smiled back. How he loved that bright smile. It always made his heart leap seeing his Goten make such an expression. 

Yes. He was definitely going to tell him before Satan Celebration Week was over.

……………………………………………….

The two teens drove to the festivities instead of flying. There were going to be many people at the event, so it would be risky to fly and be caught. Also, it gave Trunks another excuse to drive the red convertible hover car his mother got him for his sixteenth birthday. 

Once they got to the event, they did not have to look hard for a parking spot because lucky for them, Goten’s sister knew Hercule’s daughter, and Videl made sure the Son family was on the list to park in the VIP area. 

Even before they entered the festival they could see in the distance large wooden statues, hot air balloons, many small helium balloons, colored tents, large arches, and many, many colorful decorations. Even the nearby buildings were painted to match the color scheme of the festivities.

Being the visual person he was, Goten was like a child at a candy store. “Wow! They definitely went all out this year!” He said with a spring in his step as they entered the festival.

Trunks struggled to hide a chuckle at his friend’s enthusiasm. “I’m not surprised. After all, it is the 15th anniversary of the Cell games.”

Goten grinned widely. “Today is going to be sooo awesome!” He began a slow jog. “Come on Trunks!” Then began to jog faster.

Trunks laughed heartedly as he worked to keep up with his enthusiastic friend.

Goten slowed once they were in the festival grounds and looked around with a huge grin.

There was so much to do at the festival. There was a little bit of everything. Tents that had various types of food, carnival games, activity stations, gifts to purchase... and that was just in the main area. Further on, there were roller coasters, playgrounds, a large stage, and a large screen for the purpose of projection.

There was also many areas for fun activities: Rock climbing areas, tug of war, mud wrestling, volleyball. It was in this area the two demi’s found themselves. 

“What shall we do first Trunks!” Goten asked enthusiastically as he looked around with wonder. 

Trunks smiled. Goten looked like a kid on christmas. Goten, having grown up in the mountains, had no real exposure to these kind of things. The only opportunities being when they were with his family on special occasions. When they did go out on special occasions, like now, Goten made sure to make every moment count. 

Even though Trunks would never admit it out loud, Goten’s enthusiasm was contagious. Though he worked a hell of a lot to contain it. 

“I’ll let you have first pick Chibi.”

Goten grinned wide. “Then I know just the thing!” He said as he walked to a specific area of the activity area. “Paint ball!”

Trunks grinned evily. “You are soo gonna regret it Chibi.” He declared as he followed his friend to the paintball line.

……………………………………

Gohan, Vegeta, and Pan were also at the festival and had been there since early in the morning. Vegeta wore his usual casual attire (from DBGT). Gohan wore her usual glasses, a casual white t-shirt (fairly loose as to hide her tail), and blue jeans. Pan wore an adorable lilac shirt with a teddy bear design and a purple skirt.

Gohan and Pan enjoyed the festivities. Vegeta only came because of his wife and daughter.

Truth was, he hated Satan Celebration Week. Not because it was a human tradition, no, he had become much more involved and accepting of human traditions since being mated to Gohan. What irked him to no end was the false idolization of a false hero. They should be groveling and worshiping his wife, the one who actually defeated Cell, not some bastard who happened to be at the right place in the right time and who happened to be what weakling humans called a ‘fighter’.

The only reason that he didn’t beat-up and straighten the lot of those fools was because of Gohan. Why she wanted to keep her achievement a secret was beyond his comprehension. Who shouldn’t be worshiped rightfully for something so grand? Hell, being mated to him made her a princess. It would be only right for her to be treated as royalty. Especially by these weakling humans. 

But, though he disagreed fully with his mate’s decision, he respected it nonetheless. 

Taking a glance at his left, he looked at his wife who walked beside him, holding their daughter’s hand. Gohan had a contented smile while Pan had a wide excited grin as she skipped alongside her mother. Both looking quite happy.

He look forward once more. Regardless of his distaste for this holiday because of what it stood for, his family looked pleased. And thus, even with his discomfort, it was well worth it to see their happiness, though he would never admit it out loud.

Gohan slowed her pace as she heard her phone make a sound, indicating she received a text message. Pulling out her phone, she read the text.

From: Videl  
-s.o.s. -_-

Gohan smiled sympathetically. This happened every year on the Satan Festival day. This would especially be the time that everyone (reporters, fans, interviewers, historians, photographers...) would pounce on Videl. She would be swarmed with questions, comments, cameras, autographs… Never really getting a moment’s peace. Gohan was her escape call, where she would call Videl at some point and she could fake an emergency call and have a short break from it all. 

It looked like she needed a break a little bit earlier than usual. She turned to Vegeta, showing him the text. “Gotta go.”

Vegeta nodded in understanding. She was so grateful for how understanding her husband was. She knew that he wasn’t much of a fan (and that’s putting it lightly) of the Satan Celebration Festival, yet every year since Pan was born he went anyway. Just for them.

Why her mother could not see the loving man he was was beyond her.

She kissed him gratefully on the cheek, then crouched down to her daughter. “Pan honey, Daddy's going to take you around the festival for a while. Mommy’s got to go help aunti Videl for a bit. Ok?”

Pan nodded “Ok!” She hugged her mother, who squeezed her back.

“Now you have fun with daddy.” 

Pan gave a huge smile. “I will!” She hopped over to her dad and grabbed his hand happily. 

Vegeta looked a bit uncomfortable, but held his daughter’s hand nonetheless.

Gohan smiled at the sight. Vegeta was never comfortable with public displays of affection, yet he never rejected them. He’d just be a bit fidgety and not be able to look into someone’s eyes when he was embarrassed. She could always tell when he was in that state, like now, and she always found it endearing.

She then waved as she set off in search of her long time friend.

…………………………………...

As Goten and Trunks waited in the paintball line, they talked about a multitude of things. Taking the opportunity to catch up from the busy hectic life for the two. 

The conversation had moved to his job at Capsule Corp and how stressful it was training to take it over someday.

“... and the hours… Just count yourself lucky that you don’t have a job yet.” Trunks finished with a heavy sigh, hands in his pockets.

Goten sighed. “Yeah… well, that’s not going to last long…”

Trunks raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “Oh?”

Goten crossed his arms in frustration. “Well, mother said that once I turned 15, the legal minimum age to work, she wants me to get a job. Pronto…”

There was a short silence were Trunks regarded his best friend. Goten seemed quite disheartened by the idea of working. Not that he could blame him.

But he knew Goten was a free spirit, and he loved the boy all the more for it. His friend loved doing spontaneous things and always hated the constraint of set schedules.

Not only that, but the jobs for minors were usually entry-level jobs, with crappy schedules, horrible job positions, bad supervisors...

He felt his heart tighten. It seemed cruel to tie such a sweet free spirit down to the daily constraints and stress of the labor force. It would be tragic to see that beautiful bright light dim with the boring daily routine of job life, especially so young.

“You know Goten, if your family needs money, we can help.”

Goten shook his head. “No. Were fine. Besides...” Then, Goten’s face took a dejected look. “I don’t really think it's about the money....”

Trunks heart ached at the sight. He had never really seen Goten look so crushed. He got the incredible urge to hug his love and hold him tight. To do whatever it took to remove the sorrow he saw. One that did not belong on that angelic face.

Resisting the urge, he settled with placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Feeling Trunks’ hand rest on his shoulder, he snapped out of his desponded state giving a small cover-up smile. At least, outwardly.

Inwardly, he was in low spirits. He remembered clearly the conversation he had with his mother. 

It was at night a few days ago, before the start of Satan Celebration week. Goten had returned home from school and was preparing his final project for the next day. She had called him down to the living room to discuss something important. Little did he realize he was going to be told to get a job.

‘You are becoming a young man, and young men have to have responsibilities.’ She had said. Goten wasn’t really too keen on the idea of getting a job, but it would help out around the house. Also, a little extra cash wouldn’t be so bad. 

It was what his mother said next that really shook him. ‘Having a job will increase your chances of meeting a nice girl. Then one day, you can marry a good woman and become a great and responsible husband with a wife and kids.’

He couldn’t get the phrase his mother said out of his head: ‘Wife and kids’. It struck him there harder than ever his sexual orientation. His mother expected him to like girls, but he didn’t. His mother expected him to fall in love with a girl, but he couldn’t. Sure, he wanted to have children one day, but considering he had no real intention of marrying a girl, he was perfectly fine with adopting one.

But what would his mother think? What would she say? His mother was always about tradition. Him being gay was not exactly quite traditional…

Let’s not even get started about how she would feel if he told her that he was in love with Trunks…

Realizing he had been spacing out while said boy stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes, he gave a forced chuckle and placed his hand behind his head the nervous Son gesture. “Hahaha… Nah… It’s nothing. Just not ready to work is all.”

Trunks stared at him hard. He could tell perfectly well that Goten was hiding another detail, one that made him make such a miserable expression earlier. 

He wanted so badly to press the issue, but today was supposed to be a happy day. So he let it slide. He made a mental note to ask him about it tomorrow when they were at his home. 

Silence settled between the two as they waited in line. It was their turn soon after.

They were each given a white plastic paintball suit, small goggles, white gloves, and boots to protect normal clothes from getting paint on. As they put the suit on, the activity assistant explained the rules of the game. 

The game would last 15min and consisted of two teams of 6 people each. The paintballs were balloons filled with two different kinds of paint. The goal was to hit the opposing team and color them with as much paint as possible. 

Trunks and Goten picked different teams on purpose. They enjoyed playing in a group well enough, but the real challenge would be between each other, though they wouldn’t use their superhuman powers.

Then they picked different spots to hide, waiting for the whistle that indicated the start of the game. Once the beginning of the game started, they began running around, tossing balloons at each other and refilling with the different baskets of balloons located in different spots of the designated area.

The game was enough to brighten both demis mood. They both worked to target mostly each other as well as hide from each other for a sneak attack.

At one point Trunks had lost sight of Goten and was navigating obstacles working to stay hidden. He moved slowly at first. Then he made a quick dash towards another obstacle to hide behind, but what he did not realize was that someone else was behind that obstacle and he ran into someone, causing them to fall to the ground.

Trunks landed on top and looked down in surprise to see he had pinned Goten underneath him by accident. Goten seemed to be just as shocked to have been knocked over so suddenly.

Time seemed to stop as they both stared at each other.

Trunks was transfixed as he stared down at his secret crush. Even with traces of blue colored paint in that raven hair, even with paint splatters on that milky white skin, even with those small goggles covering those midnight eyes, his Goten looked beautiful. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes from those onyx ones that stared back. He could see those soft lips part ever so slightly as breath rushed in and out. The wind caressing that jet-black hair.

His breath began to increase and his heart began to beat slightly faster from the sight before him. Goten’s lips looked moist and so inviting. It was calling to him.

Slowly, he began to lower his head, closing the distance between them. He could swear he saw Goten’s eyelids begin to close just as slowly, his cheeks beginning to turn a shade darker…

Then he froze. ‘What the fuck am I doing!!!’ Last thing he wanted was to get punched in the face by his love for making a move since he didn’t even know if Goten was even into guys. Also, this was definitely not the place for this.

Panicking, with lightning speed he lifted the paint filled balloon that was beside his hand and smashed it in Goten’s face. Quite promptly getting off his friend and scrambled to hide somewhere far away. 

Goten laid there, too shocked at the moment to move. ‘What just happened!??’ His heart continued pounding a million miles an hour. He could have sworn that Trunks was going to kiss him...

‘D-Did I just... Did I just imagine it?’ He blinked a few times, still unable to move from the shock. He lifted his hand to his face and touched some of the paint from the balloon Trunks hit him with. 

‘I must have…’ His heart felt heavy. For just one brief moment, one tiny speck of time, he felt as if his secret love also loved him in return. It felt as though they were enjoying their company as more than friends. The most romantic, loving moment he had ever felt.

But it must have been all his imagination. He couldn’t have seen what he thought he saw in those eyes. Those beautiful aqua pools covered by goggles. After all, Trunks’ back was against the sun, so…

Also, there is the cold hard fact that Trunks dated girls, never guys. Hell, Goten knew well that Trunks wasn’t a virgin, so he has also had sex with girls...

He saw what his heart wanted him to see, and reality hurt like hell.

Not really feeling like playing anymore, he made no movement to get up. Quite shortly, he heard the whistle that indicated the end of the paintball game. 

With a big sigh and a heavy heart, he made himself get up and walk to the washing area. 

Once he arrived at the washbasins where people were getting cleaned, he saw Trunks.

He stared as his long time crush was bent over a basin, washing his face in a attempt to remove all of the paint from his face and hair. Short lavender hair spotted with red paint shook as its owner scrubbed away furiously. He knew well that his friend would complain about residual paint in his hair for days. His lavender prince was so particular about his hygiene and looks. That’s how Trunks worked. And that’s just one of the things he loved about him.

A smile made it’s way to Goten’s lips. His heart swelling with happiness.

He loved all his quirks. Having known him for so long he knew almost every one of them. 

He’d felt romantic love from the boy who had his heart. It may have been brief. It may not have been real. But for a brief instance, he felt it. 

He had felt reciprocal love that mirrored his own from the one he loved the most. Even if he would never feel it again, at least he felt it once. And he will hold on to that till he died, and even far beyond even that.

………………………………………………………

After washing up and getting all of the paint off as possible, the two demis walked together in search of a new activity.

As they walked, something caught Goten’s attention in the distance. A wide grin covered his face. “You know what we haven’t done in a long time Trunks?”

“Hmm?”

He looked at his best friend, grin still in place. “Face painting!”

Trunks furrowed his brows. “No.”

“Awww! Come on Trunks! It will be fun!”

Still walking, Trunks crossed his arms determined to hold his ground. “There is no way I am getting my face painted, Goten. Period.”

Goten gave an evil smile. He could always tell when his best friend wasn’t going to budge. And he knew it was not one of these times. Slowing his pace, he positioned himself behind his best friend. “Come on! It’s been like forever since we’ve done it.”

Trunks froze, mouth falling slightly open and his face reddening at Goten’s choice words. ‘Oh kami… If only it was like it sounded…’ 

Images of Goten beneath him flashed through his mind. Hair as black as night disheveled, milky white skin glistening with sweat, onyx eyes half lidded and dazed, parted soft lips emitting the most wonderful sounds…

Goten hadn’t noticed his friend’s reddened face and flustered demeanor. Thinking instead that Trunks had stopped walking in order to be difficult and resist getting his face painted. 

Being in that flustered state from his perverse thoughts, he provided little resistance as Goten pushed him forward, his friends hands on his back, towards the face painting station.

………………………..

A little distance away from the demis, Vegeta sat at a nearby bench. Pan sitting happily beside him, eating a 4 scoop ice cream cup. 

Goten’s voice had caught Vegeta’s attention, and he watched as Trunks was being pushed by his friend towards a certain destination. Trunks’ flustered demeanor easy for the prince to see.

He shook his head. It was overly obvious to anyone that those two had a thing for eachother. Why they didn’t just cut the crap and become an item was beyond him. 

He especially did not understand his son’s behavior. The fact that his son had a perfectly good partner at his side, yet still choosing to be around Earthen women he had no interest in. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” His enthusiastic daughter caught his attention. Shifting focus, he looked at Pan. 

“Yes?” 

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel!” She said with a huge smile, pointing to the left.

He followed the direction she was pointing at and frowned. It appeared like an insanely boring machine that did nothing but spin at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Your mother and I fly you higher and faster than that all the time. Why in bloody hell would you want to ride that boring contraption?”

“Please daddy!” She looked at him with puppy eyes. Little hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

He glared at his daughter in defiance, crossing his arms. He was not going to stand in a long line, for kami knows how long, only to ride in a slow ass machine for a few minutes. Not gonna happen.

Pan held her ground against that stare that would normally strike fear in the hearts of Vegeta’s enemies. “Pleasies? With a cherry on top?” She continued staring at him sweetly, sparkles in her eyes. 

He felt his resolve begin to crumble. Damn those eyes of her’s. Those beautiful onyx eyes that were so much like her mother’s.

Having lost the battle, he relented. “Fine. But you better finish your ice cream first, are we clear?”

“Yay!!!” She hugged him with enthusiasm and happiness. Then with lots of energy grabbed her ice cream cup and, thanks to her saiyan heritage, began inhaling the treat.

……………………………………………………………

When Trunks and Goten arrived at the face painting station, there was one seat available. Goten shoved his reluctant friend on the chair. Then proceed to look at a face painting catalog.

A cheerful older woman greeted them. Her face was painted like a cat’s. “So, what will it be today?”

With a sigh, Trunks replied. “Something simple. Simple and masculine.”

“This would be perfect!” Goten exclaimed excitedly. He showed the picture to the face painted lady and whispered in her ear. 

Smiling, she nodded. “That would be just fine on him.”

“Goten...” Trunks began to worry. What ever could his mischievous Goten have in mind.

Goten gave him a Son grin. One that lowered your defenses and made it difficult to mistrust. “You’ll see. You’ll love it!”

Closing his eyes, he leaned back. Resigned to his fate. “Let’s just get it over with…”

…………………………………………………

It wasn’t too hard for Gohan to find Videl, especially with the crowd swarming her human friend. Once Gohan found a secluded space near Videl’s location, she gave her a call. Answering the cell phone, Videl pretended that the call was an emergency while Gohan told her where to meet. Excusing herself from the crowd of fans, journalists, and photographers, Videl quickly made her exit. 

After a bit of walking, Videl met up with Gohan and they walked off to an even more secluded area, and flew off to find a quiet, private place to relax and talk.

After flying to the top of the building, out of sight, Gohan and Videl sat down on the edge of the 15 story building. Videl sat with one leg dangling off of the edge, while the other was bent and had her arm resting on her knee. Gohan sat beside her, both legs hanging off the edge, both of her hands behind her for support.

Videl heaved a heavy sigh.

Gohan looked worriedly toward her long-time friend. “That bad, huh?”

She knew Videl was always and honorable person. Her best friend always strived to be just and truthful. It went against her nature to lie, and Satan Celebration Week was the hardest week for her because she had to break one of her most sacred values even more so than normal, truth.

Videl looked down. Towards the crowds below, the many decorations, the colors, the statues… all lies.

Another sigh escaped her lips. “It’s hard to pretend..” She glanced at Gohan with a saddened look. “To hear all of the cheers. To see all of the images depicting a flat out lie.”

Videl looked back to the festivities. A heavy knot in her stomach. She watch the section in the distance where there was the largest crowd. The spot where her father was, probably giving some half-assed speech about how ‘great’ he was. “It sickens me. How easily he can spin lies for his own benefit…”

Dropping her gaze, she continued in a low voice. “Sometimes, I am ashamed to be his daughter...”

Gohan was silent as she regarded Videl with her full attention. She knew Videl rarely opened up to anyone about her frustrations or emotions. Instead, her friend tended to keep a large wall. Trying her hardest to never show what she perceived as ‘weakness’. Unfortunately, emotions was in her category of weakness. Even having known her strong willed friend for almost 10 years now, Videl still rarely opened up, even to her. 

Gohan scooted closer to her long-time friend, and hugged her. Videl placed her head on her shoulders in silence, accepting the friendly embrace and support.

They sat that way for a few moments in silence, until Gohan spoke.

“Regardless of all the lies you father tells, I know that one thing is true. He loves you deeply. You and your son, Denom. I do believe if it came to it, he would sacrifice his life for either of you in a heartbeat.”

Gohan meant that wholeheartedly. Having become Videl’s friend, she got to know Hercule quite well over the years. Above anything else, he loved Videl and his grandson a lot.

“It’s just so unfair!” Videl straightened once more and clenched her fists in aggravation. “You defeated Cell! You should be the one they should celebrate and cheer!”

Gohan regarded her friend. Videl already knew that she disliked the spotlight and was glad that nobody worshipped her. Yet Videl always insisted that it was somehow unfair that nobody did. 

Deciding that there was still no way to convince her friend that she was happy with the way things are, she decided to lighten the mood. “Well, look at the bright side.” She gestured towards the huge stage. The stage was a large wooden sculpture of Hercule’s open mouthed laugh. The platform of the stage was inside the mouth. “Can you really imagine my face on that?”

Videl laughed, her anger subsiding. “Not really.”

They shared a hearty laugh that lightened the mood. Old friends enjoying each other’s company.

………………………………………………

“Done!” The woman who painted Trunks’ face declared happily. She grabbed a small hand mirror and gave it to him. 

Trunks was hesitant to look in his reflection. He lifted the mirror and looked.

His eyes went wide in surprise. His face was painted as a white tiger in nice detail, and it looked quite good on him.

Taking a few moments glancing at himself in the mirror, he smirked. 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he looked to his left, seeing Goten fidgeting a bit. 

Goten had not meant to react so loudly, but damn he looked dashing with his face painted like that. “Y-You, you look cool Trunks.”

“Of course I do.” He answered smugly as he got up from the chair. 

Goten just rolled his eyes and sat in the chair Trunks had been sitting in. Already knowing what he wanted, he looked at the face painter. “I want my face painted like a border collie please.”

Trunks smiled. He should have guessed Goten would want his face painted like his favorite animal. 

……………………………………………………

It was nearing 5:30 after they had gotten their face painted. They talked as they walked through the carnival games area. In truth, they were making their way to the food area of the festival, but you had to cross the carnival section first.

“...And I swear to kami, even to this day she still doesn’t let me near that machine.” Trunks finished.

“Hahaha! I really can't blame your mom on that one! Haha!” Goten laughed loudly at his friend’s tale.

Trunks smiled, his heart singing from the sound of that beautiful laughter. He enjoyed so much the time he spent with his secret love. It was special times like this that he could pretend that they were on a real date. Even though Goten didn’t know it, during their outings he treated him almost as if he was his date. He would buy him snacks that caught his eye, sometimes sit closer than usual, share most any snacks he had even if it meant he got less, let him mostly be the one to pick their activities… Most things except for the affection part of a romantic date. That would be a little too obvious.

It was never an official date like he so desired, but regardless, he he would take what he could get. Though since he started college and responsibilities from Capsule Corp, they had been spending less and less time together.

‘It’s been way too long…’ Trunks thought with a longing look. They used to be so inseparable. Even if they didn’t go out to the mall, movies, or something, they would spend hours on end just doing normal things like playing video games, watching movies, or Youtube videos. Everyday things were exciting when they were together. Goten was his other half. He always felt lacking without him.

As they continued onward, they heard the voice of a sad little girl. “Mommy… can’t you try again?”

Goten stopped walking and looked in the direction of the girl. A brown haired little girl about five years of age stood clutching her mother’s skirt in front of a milk bottle toss game carnival tent. The disappointed mother crouched down to her little girl and responded in a sad voice. “I’m so sorry honey… we can’t afford to keep trying.”

The little girl looked to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded dejectedly. 

Goten’s heart fell at the sight. He knew well what it was like to be a small child with few means. To see all the other kids with cool stuff while you could only watch. 

He walked up to the mother and daughter with determination. He crouched in front of the little girl. “Hey, don’t cry. Let me give it a go. You can have anything I win. Ok?”

The little girl’s eyes sparkled. She looked to her mother for approval. The mother nodded with a smile. “Why that’s mighty kind of you young man.”

Goten grinned cheerfully and stood up. He grabbed a few of what little money he had in his wallet and paid the booth attendant for a game. 

Trunks leaned against a nearby pole as he watched on the sidelines, a soft smile on his face. It was just like his best friend to go out of his way to help others, especially children. He had such a kind giving heart and would give you his last sandwich even if that meant he’d go hungry for a day. He was just that giving. “Chibi, you are certainly one in a million.“ He whispered. He felt incredibly lucky to be his friend. Even if he did want to be more.

The booth attendant gave Goten given three balls. Goten knew he only needed one. Not because he had superhuman strength, no, the trick to most of these carnival games were about skill and accuracy. Having looked up how to best carnival games in the past as children, he and Trunks knew very well how to win at most of them without using saiyan strength. After all, how in the world would he explain how the ball flew faster than the eye could see? Not to mention how dangerous it would be to toss something so hard and fast in a crowded place, it could hit people on the other side of the tent.

For the milk bottle toss game, the trick was to hit the bottom bottles of the stack, where 80% of the weight lays (They might look like the same bottles, but they are weighed differently). Specifically the one bottle that is slightly forward of the stack, which was done purposely to absorb impact, yet still aiming enough in between the two bottom bottles.

With the accuracy that came from years of ki target practice, Goten tossed the first ball and hit his target perfectly, causing all bottles to fall.

“Wow! Look mommy! He hit them all!” The little girl squealed as she jumped in excitement. 

“We have a winner!!!” Exclaimed the booth attendant joyfully. Happy that someone had finally won the grand prize.

Goten smiled and turned towards the little girl, bending down. “So. Which prize would you like?”

Becoming shy, the little girl placed her hands behind her back and swayed adorably from side to side. “Ummm…” She pointed gingerly toward a giant Hercule plush, that was about her size. 

Goten laughed happily and stood up to tell the attendant which prize he wanted. 

Then he crouched holding the Hercule plush to the little girl. “Here you go princess!” And he handed the large plush to the little girl, who eagerly grabbed it and hugged it tightly. 

The mother was quite taken aback by this stranger’s generosity. “T-Thank you so much young man! Lila, what do we say to the kind man?”

Lila looked at Goten with her 5 year old smile full of joy. “Thank you sir!”

Goten gave a Son grin and placed his hand gently on her head giving her a light pat. “No problem!” 

“Thanks again for what you did for my daughter.” The mother then went for her wallet. “Here, let me at the very least pay you for the game.”

Goten shook his head as he stood up. “Nah, it’s all good! Consider it a gift.” He waved as he walked off to where trunks waited. “Happy Satan Celebration Week!”

“Thank you!” Both the mother and girl greeted back.

Goten wore a large smile as he stood in front of Trunks. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Trunks shook his head in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it.” He turned and they began walking towards the food section. “You made that little girl happy.”

Goten grinned. “Well, she deserved it. She seemed like a nice little girl.”

Trunks nodded. “And you deserve you pick of what we eat. My treat.”

Goten’s eyes sparkled. “Really?! You sure?

Trunks grinned “Yes.”

“Awesome! Goten jumped up in excitement and hugged him.

He so wanted to hug him back. To hold him in his arms for a while basking in his warmth, his smell. To hold on and never let go.

But he had to keep his affections at minimum, lest he do something incredibly stupid. Like what almost happened back at that paintball game…

Instead, he gave Goten’s back a light pat. “Okay, okay. Let’s go before we run out of time and have to head to the parade.” 

……………………………………………………

While Trunks placed the order at the icecream stand, Goten heard a voice nearby, one that he would recognize anywhere. 

He heard Pan’s laugh and turned in the direction of her voice. It was perfect timing because soon they would have to meet up anyway to go to their spot to watch the large balloon parade. 

Goten was about to call out when he froze, mouth ajar, at what he saw. Something he thought he would never see. 

Vegeta was holding Pan’s hand as they walked, but that was not the weird part. The shocking part was that Vegeta’s face was actually painted! He had a painted eye patch, a painted scar on the cheek, and painted wrinkles on his forehead.

Goten’s eye twitched. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He must be seeing things, right?? 

He gingerly reached and tapped Trunks on the shoulder, never removing his eyes from Vegeta. 

“Hmm?” Trunks turned holding two icecream cones with 5 scoops. He noticed Goten’s shocked expression. “What is it?”

Goten slowly pointed in the direction. Trunks followed the finger and his mouth dropped as well.

Neither reacted as the ice cream scoops fell out of his hand. They were still transfixed by the sight.

Pan, who had her face painted as a cat, noticed the two demis and called out in excitement. “Uncle Goten! Trunks! And ran over to them. 

Vegeta looked in their direction. Noticing their expression, he sent them a nasty glare. 

The two teens quickly recovered from their shock and fidgeted while looking around for something distracting. 

Pan hugged her uncle as he tried to focus all of his attention on his neice. Praying to kami that he wasn’t about to be murdered by Vegeta.

Once Vegeta stood in front of the three, Trunks nor Goten could look him in the eye. Pan still completely oblivious to the tension in the air. 

“Mommy! Pan exclaimed in excitement, seeing her mother in the distance and running towards her.

With Pan gone for the moment, Vegeta crossed his arms and spoke in a low, dangerous tone. “If either of you say one word. I will break both of your legs and make sure either of you can’t speak for a week. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir!” They both responded immediately, as Pan returned holding Gohan’s hand.

Gohan walked up with a smile. “Hey Goten! Trunks! Nice face painting!” She still hadn’t noticed Vegeta’s since his back was to her. “So, are we ready to head to the-”

She paused, blinking a couple of times. She had looked at her husband’s face and noticed that, to her utter surprised, had his face painted too. 

Goten began distracting himself with his niece, trying hard to ignore the scene between his sister and Vegeta.

Trunks began eating what was left of the ice cream. Looking elsewhere as if there was something quite interesting in the distance.

Vegeta continued to look forward in the distance, arms crossed, uncomfortable as hell. A deep frown on his face. 

Brushing his mind, Gohan could feel her husband’s frustration and embarrassment at his situation, as well as his struggle to maintain his composure.

She knew Pan had something to do with this. He was a firm father when it was about discipline, yet he spoiled her constantly.

She smiled kindly. Vegeta would do anything to please their daughter, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was a wonderful father and she was proud to be his mate.

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek, close to his ear. She then whispered seductively. “When we get home, I will have to reward you for taking such good care of Pan…”

She mentally sent him feelings of gratefulness, as well as sensual emotions through their link.

His tail twitched eagerly beneath his shirt at her promise. A smirk crossed his face as he looked at his mate. 

Gohan pulled away and gave him a quick, sultry look. Then turned to face the others. “We should get going to the waiting area. The parade will start in about half an hour.”

…………………………………………..

They had the perfect seating to view the balloon parade. Every year Videl always made sure that the Son family had a spot in the exclusive VIP area. Gohan objected at first to the special treatment. Feeling that she would be taking advantage of her friend’s position, but since Pan was born, she began to be ok with it for her daughter’s sake. It wouldn’t be too enjoyable for the little one to have to wait over two hours for the parade in order to get a decent spot. Gohan had even heard of people waiting five hours before the start of the parade. 

They also met up with Bulma, Yamcha, and little Bra, who were already at the seating area. 

As balloons as big as houses floated by, the joyous exclamations of Pan, Bra, and Goten could be heard. Bulma chuckled at the sight. He was still a little kid at heart. “Goten, you are so much like your father, you know that?”

Goten blushed and laughed, placing his hand behind his neck in the typical nervous gesture his father often made. 

Yamcha laughed as well. “You know, you aren’t helping yourself.”

Trunks watched his friend closely. He could tell that, behind that smile, his friend was probably saddened by the mention of his father. 

Goten cared a lot for his father, and he suffered because of his absence. Trunks hated how Goku would spend little to no time with Goten because he was too busy elsewhere. Mostly training. Goku never really came to either of his children’s birthdays or family celebrations. Hell, he hadn’t really come to any of Pan’s birthdays either.

While Gohan seemed used to it by now, Goten still confessed to him that he’d wished his father would come to his birtday parties. Even if it was to just wish him a happy birthday.

Trunks glanced at his own father. He knew exactly how that felt. When he was young, his father never attended his birthday parties, and it hurt like hell. It all changed from his 6th birthday forward. He never got any type of confirmation, but he suspected that Gohan might have had something to do with it. 

Looking back at Goten, he noticed that his friends mood had indeed fallen a bit. So he decided to try and cheer him up.

Spotting the balloon that was supposed to represent himself from an alternate dimension, he decided to comment on it. “Well, here comes the worst looking one...” He did his best to sound annoyed. 

Goten looked at the balloon he was looking at and laughed. “I don’t know Trunks. I think they got that one just right! That big head just about fits your ego.” He commented playfully.

“Ha, ha, Goten. Very funny.” Trunks replied in a mock tone. Goten just laughed more at that.

Trunks couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Goten looked happy again. Good.

“Look, look!” Pan exclaimed in excitement. “That one looks exactly like daddy!” She pointed at the huge balloon that was supposed to look like supersaiyan Vegeta.

Vegeta’s eye twitched as he glared at the horrid balloon. “That shit looks nothing like me…” He grumbled in annoyance. 

Gohan laughed as she hugged her frustrated husband.

………………………………………………………….

After watching the parade, they set off to eat dinner together. Enjoying family company. After eating dinner, they all hung out for a bit. The sun was setting by this point. 

“Well, Bra is quite tuckered out.” Bulma gestured towards the sleeping Bra. “It’s late anyway and I have an early day tomorrow.” 

Gohan laughed. “She’s not the only one.” Gohan gestured to her own daughter, who had also fallen asleep. “We should get going as well.” 

Goten and Trunks hugged everyone before they left. Once everyone was gone, Goten looked at Trunks. “So, what should we do now?”

“Hmmm.” Trunks glanced around. “Well, it looks like places are starting to pack up. What does it say in the pamphlet?”

Goten pulled the crumpled pamphlet from his pocket and began to straighten it out. 

Trunks shook his head. “You know it would be easier if you just folded it like a normal person.”

“I know, I know...” He responded while flattening out the paper. “There!” He exclaimed in triumph. “Hmm... It looks like the last thing is a three hour movie on the large projector. It’s titled: ‘When a Man Becomes a Legend’.”

Trunks glanced at his friend in fear. “Oh kami… Please tell me it’s not that new one I heard about that depicts the ‘real life’ achievements of Satan leading up to his supposed defeat of Cell…” He asked in a pleading tone.

“.... I think it is…”

They looked at each other in horror. The last thing they wanted to do was sit through a boring Hercule movie, especially one that lasted 3 hours…

There was a few moments of silence till Trunks broke it. “Wanna head home and watch a movie at my place?”

“Please.” Goten replied. They both got up and headed to the car to drive back to Capsule Corp.

…………………………………………………………..

As the sun finished setting, the moon was soon to rise. Not any ordinary full moon, but one that causes a special, irresistible effect on the saiyan species. Affecting half-saiyans as well. 

The violet moon promises to change Trunks and Goten’s relationship. For bad, or for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve posted a Trunks x Goten (Truten) lemon one-shot. Its called Reality is Much Sweeter Than Fantasy. Look for it in my stories. Review if you like! ^ ^  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thanks especially to those that review/comment! ^ ^


	5. Breaking Point

The sun had set as they were on their way home. Stars appearing in the night sky, though dim due to the bright lights of the city.

As Trunks drove, he found himself glancing periodically towards his left, towards the passenger seat. At Goten, who was looking out the window, enjoying the breeze as they drove.

The city lights in the increasing darkness made him glow. His midnight hair sparkling in the night, wind passing through those strands making them seem alive. His milky white skin almost shined.

Trunks was having a hard time keeping his attention on the road. His awareness was being pulled towards the angelic boy beside him. He hardly noticed his breath deepen. Heat spreading through his body as he glanced towards his desire.

“... Trunks, are you listening?”

He jumped at the sound of his name, quickly turning his attention back to the road right before those black eyes turned his way. “S-Sorry. I didn’t quite catch that.”

Goten frowned. “I said that isn’t it strange that the city lights make the stars harder to see?”

Not daring to look to his left, Trunks kept his gaze on the road. “It’s not that strange, Goten. It has to with the four components of light pollution: urban sky glow, light trespass, glare, and the clutter of light sources. 

Trunks was finding it easier to concentrate on the road instead of Goten as he recited, what was for him, easy knowledge. “It’s essentially due to the brightening of the night sky over inhabited areas, excessive brightness, and excessive groupings of light sources that block out our view of stars and stellar populations. This causing adverse effects to the ecosystem and even human circadian rhythms.”

Goten regarded his best friend with some worry as Trunks continued on. There were times Trunks would go into what Goten called genius mode, but he usually only did that with him when he was nervous or unsure. ‘What is bothering you Trunks? Is it the same thing you don’t want to tell me yet?’

“... So animals and even humans are affected.” Trunks finally finished. He managed not to look in Goten’s direction during his monologue. 

Goten said nothing after Trunks had finished. Instead, he looked to his other side once more, to gaze at the night sky. Strangely, he himself was beginning to feel a little off, though he imagined that it was for very different reasons.

He felt his body getting warmer. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just different. What was beginning to bother him, was his problem downstairs.

Slowly, he could feel his pants tighten. He was beginning to feel a bit aroused at the moment. 

Goten chanced a glance to his right. 

Lavender hair shone from the streetlights they passed. Blue intelligent eyes staring forward in concentration. One hand with a strong, steady grip on the steering wheel, the other hanging loosely on top of the car door.

He suddenly wished those hands were on him instead. Touching him with those firm hands.

He blinked in confusion at his sudden thoughts. He blushed and looked back at the sky. Doing his best to ignore his arousal at the moment and concentrate on the stars.

They both drove in silence for a brief period of time. Trunks began feeling an increasing urge to want to glance again at his long-time crush who sat right beside him. 

He gripped the steering wheel tightly. ‘Get a grip on yourself! What the hell is wrong with you?’ He asked himself in his thoughts. He had no idea why he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of his attractive friend. Sure, Goten was hot, he was in love with him, and was sitting right beside him, but still. He should have more control than this. He always had more control than this.

‘Could this be the effects of puberty that I read about and hear referenced all of the time?’ He thought he had already reached puberty. He had already reached sexual maturity and he already and he certainly already had prior sexual urges. Ever since he was 12 he started puberty. Four years ago.

No, it couldn’t be puberty. That theory did not provide an adequate explanation. Though he couldn’t figure out any that did, which continued to frustrate the lavender haired teen. 

Goten glanced back at his friend. Noticing how Trunks was tensing up, couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Trunks, are you ok?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” He answered, still struggling to not look to his left.

Goten frowned. Trunks was quite obviously lying. A moment later, Trunks parked in the garage of Capsule Corp. No longer driving, Goten felt it was safe to talk more directly without the distraction of the road. Leaning towards trunks, he gently placed his hand on his best friends thigh. “You can tell me what's wrong Trunks. I am here for you no matter what. You know that right?” 

Trunks gaze had moved to the hand that rested on his thigh. His breathing accelerated, body beginning to perspire as heat exploded through his body. The simple contact having much more of an affect than it should have, especially through jeans. He bit his lower lip hard. Raising his gaze, he looked right into onyx eyes that looked at him pleadingly and with worry. 

Those beautiful midnight eyes... He felt so aroused by the boy beside him. His pants beginning to feel very tight. ‘Shit! I have to get out of here…’

He used much of his willpower to break that gaze, quickly opening the car door. “I’ll see you inside. I’ve got to take a piss badly.” And he walked off faster than normal, yet not too fast.

Goten leaned back on the passenger seat, head thudding against the headrest in frustration. Trunks could be so stubborn sometimes. ‘What in the world could be bothering him so much…’ No matter how hard he tried, he was no less closer to an idea. That frustrated him to no end. He thought he knew everything about him. They had been together since forever. Why? Why couldn’t he have an idea of what it could be? 

He felt like a horrible friend. He should be able to figure out what was bothering his best friend, but he couldn’t. 

Trunks had said earlier today that he would tell him at some point what was bothering him, and Goten was doing his damndest to be patient. But seeing Trunks struggling with whatever was bothering him made it difficult not to press the issue. 

Grabbing his hair and pulling in frustration, Goten let out a frustrated grunt. 

…………………………………………………………..

Gohan drove as Vegeta sat in the driver’s seat, Pan in the back fast asleep from the excitement of the day. She had one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm resting comfortably on the door, window rolled down. Black shades covered her eyes, short black hair tousling in the wind. 

Vegeta stared at Gohan, watching her as she drove. The starlight from the coming night bouncing off that silk skin. Delicate, yet strong fingers tapping the car door and steering wheel, matching the rhythm of the low music from the radio. Luscious lips silently mouthing the lyrics to the song. 

It was so alluring. She was beautiful, and the night only served to enhance her elegance.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent that seemed much more enticing. Calling for him. 

A deep, low growl escaped his lips as he gazed at her.

Hearing that seductive growl from her mate, Gohan glanced away from the road to look at her husband. She knew that look. 

Feeling mischievous, she lowered her head a bit to look at him above her shades and smiled seductively at him. 

Her smiled turned him on even further. Losing concentration, his tail uncoiled from his waist and twitched in anticipation. 

Having got the reaction she wanted, she gave a short laugh and returned her attention to the road.

Vegeta continued to gaze at his wife. Feeling desire build higher and higher.

Once he began to feel his instincts grating on his self-control, he began to suspect that something was messing with their physiology, and he had a good idea of what it was.

Using his tongue, he grazed the tip of his incisors. They were more pronounced. Looking at his tail, he noticed his hairs were standing on edge, making his tail look larger. 

He shifted his gaze to the horizon. He knew exactly what the moon will look like when it rose. Considering how he was feeling, it would be soon. 

Once they arrived at their house, Gohan grabbed the sleeping Pan to take her to her room. Vegeta walked to their bedroom. Opening the closet, he looked for an old electronic device he had asked Bulma to make 10 years ago. 

Once he found the object, he turned it on and calibrated the sensors, scanning. He had used it only once before, to figure out the nearest violet moon phase, or to find out if Earth even had one. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that not only did Earth have violet moon phases, but that one was going to happen very soon when he had checked. 

Being so preoccupied in discovering that the Earth did indeed have one as well as the fact the violet moon phase was to happen shortly, it never occurred to him to check how often it occurred. Once mated to Gohan, he never gave the device a second thought.

He heard the beep that indicated the analysis had finished. Glancing at the screen, it confirmed Vegeta’s suspicion. The Violet moon phase had returned. 

He heard Gohan enter their room. Slowly, he turned to look towards her. Hunger in his eyes.

Gohan had not realized the state Vegeta was currently in. She dropped her bag and sat on their bed. She was about to remove her shoes when she heard a deep growl behind her. 

Smiling she turned to her husband. “You’re in a mood tonight, aren't you?” She slowly and seductively removed her glasses and set them on the night stand. Her tail twitching in an inviting manner. Though she didn’t admit it out loud, she was also feeling quite aroused at the moment.

Dark coal eyes stared hungrily at his mate. He slowly stalked her, moving till he was directly in front of her. 

Then, with saiyan speed, he knocked her on the bed, pinning her down beneath him. His hands held her wrists as he kissed her passionately. His instincts driving him to dominate his mate.

She kissed him back with equal passion, aroused by her husband’s eagerness. 

He shared his intense arousal with her through their mental link, which greatly increased her lust for him.

His tail snaked up her shirt and began to caress her, eager to touch her. 

She arched her back at the feel of the furry appendage touching her bare skin. Feeling his tail dip under her bra and graze her nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

Feeling her dominant side stirring, she tried using her strength to flip him over. But she couldn’t.

Her logical mind easily came up with the reason. This had only happened once before. ‘Damn moon…’ She smiled through the kiss. She remembered the first time she mated with Vegeta. How the lunar phase lasted 3 nights full of passionate lovemaking.

“Pan!” She exclaimed loudly as her motherly instinct gave her the strength to shove Vegeta off. Simultaneously, she rose a mental barrier between herself and Vegeta’s mind in order to gain control of her own instincts and arousal.

She knew from the last lunar cycle that soon Vegeta would enter into a rut. Their lovemaking would span all throughout the night. If Pan were to wake up and need anything, she wasn’t so sure that they would be able to stop their instincts in time to take care of her. 

Vegeta growled in annoyance and frowned at his wife. Confused by her sudden reaction. He was using discipline he had mastered for years to control himself from pouncing on his mate.

Gohan swiftly rolled off of the bed and stared into her husband’s predatory gaze. 

“I am taking Pan to Bulma’s. Then, we will continue. Once. I. get. Back.” She said each word with a pause, making her position clear. Staring at him with conviction. She didn’t dare try to use their mental bond to show him how serious she was. She knew better than to try and compete with saiyan instincts, especially during the violet moon phase. 

She just hoped she had gotten through to Vegeta enough for him to hold on a little longer to his reason. For Pan’s sake.

It was easier for her because she was half saiyan. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the discipline needed to hold off mating instincts of a full blooded saiyan. 

But she knew if any saiyan could have some control over this, it was Vegeta. She was always proud of her mate’s ability for self control. It was one of his strongest qualities.

She quickly grabbed her glasses and walked at a fast pace towards the bedroom door.

Vegeta continued to frown, but he knew she was right. He watched her closely, predatory gaze following its prey as his mate walked out of the room. A growl escaping his lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Trunks had nearly raced to the bathroom located within his room. Once inside, he shut the door tightly, locking the door for good measure. 

Not that he expected Goten to suddenly barge in or anything. In reality, he locked the door to keep himself away from the younger boy. 

He stared at the bulge in his pants. ‘Why now…’ Why did he have such a hard time keeping his perverse thoughts in check?

If this kept up, his arousal might become obvious to the other. 

What scared him the most, was that he wanted that to happen.

‘Get a grip on yourself!’

Turning on the faucet, he splashed his face with cold water. Not enough. He needed something more effective. Now.

Stripping off his clothes in a hurry, he jumped into the shower. 

Turning the knob to cold he turned on the water. Unfortunately, it came out as freezing ice cold water. “HOLLY SHIT!!!!”

Goten, having entered the the bedroom, heard Trunks’ yell. “Trunks?”

“Shit! Shit shit shit.” He heard the other exclaim further. 

Walking at a fast pace, he stopped in front of the bathroom door hearing the shower water on. “Trunks, are you alright in there?” He asked in a concerned voice, knocking on the door once.

Trunks turned to look at the door, eyes wide, body shivering like crazy. Between his teeth chattering, he tried to sound as normal as he could. “Y-Ye-a. I’m g-g-good.” He turned the water a bit warmer. “J-Just f-f-forgot to turn the water to warm f-first.”

Goten looked at the door as if it was crazy. Shaking his head, he walked away from the bathroom door over to Trunks’ bed. 

He froze when his eyes viewed the furniture.

It looked so inviting. But not in the usual was a bed did. He got the sudden want to lay on it, but not for the purpose of sleeping. 

Walking around the bed slowly, he let his hand run on the silky material. The dark blue colored sheets soft to the touch. 

Once he got to the pillows, he sat down. Hand still caressing the sheets slowly. Sensually.

Then, Goten laid sideways on the bed, closing his eyes in contentment. The sheets smelled nice. It was filled with a familiar musky scent. Without even realizing what he was doing, he began to rub his face against the sheets. Wanting to mix his own scent with that wonderful one.

“Trunks…” He whispered gently as he rubbed his body against the bed. His tail swaying slowly from side to side.

His body’s temperature rose higher. The heat pooling to a specific area in his body causing him to swell. 

Realizing what he was doing, he opened his eyes with a start, blinking a couple of times, his head still on the bed sheet. 

Sitting up, he felt quite aroused at the moment. Looking toward the bathroom door, he knew that Trunks would be a while. He always took long showers.

‘Ok. I think I need a shower for more than just getting the rest of the paint out of my hair from the paintball game…’ He thought to himself. Then he mentally added wryly. ‘Maybe I should be the one to take a cold shower…’

With a sigh, he got up from the bed. Grabbed the spare clothes he brought for the sleepover week, he went to the guest bathroom in the room next door to take his own cold shower.

……………………………………..

The cold water helped both demi’s with their problem. At least momentarily. 

When Trunks exited the shower, he saw Goten sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He looked as though he had showered as well. But, why was he on the floor and not on the bed? Oh, he’d have liked to have seen him on his bed...

Shaking that thought from his head before it became a problem again, he questioned. “Chibi, why are you sitting on the floor?”

Goten looked up at his lavender haired friend. He was grateful that the shower reduced Trunks’ natural scent. “I felt like watching the movie here tonight, instead of on the bed.”

Truth was, he was afraid that the strong scent of Trunks that remained on the bed would arouse him again. He wanted to avoid that. “You can watch from your bed if you want.”

Trunks thought about it. If he did lay on his bed and Goten joined him, well... he didn’t think his sanity could quite handle his crush laying beside him on his bed right now. If he sat on the floor with his friend, when Goten did want to lay on the bed, he would not be laying right beside him on the soft bed. Where it would be easy to just roll him over and kiss-

He shook that thought from his head before it got any further. Unfortunately, he was beginning to feel aroused again. ‘Damnit!’ He cursed himself.

Needing a distraction, he grabbed the first movie he could find. “We haven’t seen this one yet.” He tossed the blu-ray case to his friend. “What do you think?”

Goten read the tittle. “Hmmm…” Then he turned the case around to read the summary. “Sounds interesting. Let's give it a shot.” He handed the case back to Trunks.

Opening the case, he took the disc out to insert it into the blu-ray player. Then he sat next to his crush. Hoping the movie would provide enough of a distraction from his perverse, hyperactive thoughts.

………………………………………….

Once Gohan arrived at Bulma's she rang the doorbell as she carried a sleepy Pan in her arms. She already had the keys to the house, but even after all of these years, she still could not just enter unannounced. To her it still felt invasive and bad mannered. She heard the blue haired genius through the speaker by the door. “Gohan! Come in, come in.”

The door bell made a buzzing noise and Gohan entered the building with Pan.

Bulma walked to the entryway to greet her guest. She was quite worried that Gohan stopped by right after they had parted from the festival. “Is everything alright?”

Gohan nodded her head with a smile. “Oh yes. I was wondering if Pan could spend the night here.”

Bulma tilted her head in silent inquiry. “Of course! Bra and Pan get along so well. It wouldn’t be an inconvenience at all.”

“Thanks Bulma.” She replied gratefully. Then, she walked off to take Pan to the room saved for her at Capsule Corp. 

After putting Pan to bed, she walked to a nearby room. She had an alternate reason to head to Bulma’s place to drop off her daughter. 

Years ago, she had done extensive research on saiyan culture and physiology from the space pod her father had come to Earth in as a baby. She knew the violet moon phase only affected saiyans around 20 years old and up, the special properties in the violet rays causing saiyans around that age range to mature if they haven’t already, and enter a state of heat or rut. But, because she was half human, she didn’t need the violet moon rays to mature, having instead matured earlier than that, though not entering into her first heat until the violet moon phase. While it had affected her when she was 18, she had no idea at what age she had actually matured.

Both Trunks and Goten were both half human as well. Hell, Trunks was 16, only 2 years younger than she had been when she was affected. She needed to be sure that the lunar phase was not affecting either of them as well. 

Stopping in front of Trunks’ room, she knocked, twice, then waited for either teen to respond. 

Inside, the two teens sat on the floor watching the opening credits of the movie, having already watched all of the trailers. Hearing the knock, they looked at eachother in confusion, recognizing the style of knock. 

“Isn’t that your sister’s knock?” Trunks inquired.

“Yeah... Goten said surprised.”

Then, as if in confirmation, they heard her voice. “Goten, Trunks. Could I speak with you two for a moment?”

Goten looked worriedly towards his friend. His sister had a serious firm tone. Even though she phrased that sentence as a question, they knew Gohan well to know that it wasn’t actually a question.

Trunks gazed back in equal worry. Then, his expression turned to a frown. “What did you do now, Chibi.”

Goten’s mouth dropped indignantly. “M-Me! You're the one who is always getting us into trouble! I should be asking you that question!!”

Gohan knocked on the door once more. 

Realizing they hadn’t yet responded, Trunks called out. “Yeah. We’ll be right out.”

Giving each other a final worried glance, they rose from the floor and opened the door. 

“Hey you two. May I come in? There is something important I need to ask the both of you.”

Trunks blinked in surprise. “Sure, come in.” And moved aside so Gohan could enter.

Once she entered, he closed the door. “Is everything alright?” Even as he asked the question, his mind calculated likelihood scenarios of why she would stop by. Of course she visited on occasion, but they had just seen each other earlier that very same day. As far as he knew, that was the last he was going to see her for a few days at least. She wasn’t here just for Goten either, since she said she wanted to speak to the both of them. 

He didn’t figure it had to do with his father. He was sure they had their marital disagreements, but as far as he knew it never escalated past a typical argument. So the likelyhood she was here about his father was very low.

Also, as much as he tried, he couldn’t think of anything he might have done wrong. She looked like whatever it was, it was serious, and he had no idea what it could be about.

There was also something else that was weirding him out. Gohan smelled strange. Different. 

He knew Gohan did not use perfume, not that this scent smelled anything typical that would come from a perfume bottle. So did that strange scent actually come from her?

It was hard for him to figure out what the smell was. It wasn’t sweet, yet it was a nice. It had similar qualities to Goten’s scent, especially recently. Though while Gohan’s scent was just nice, Goten’s was to die for. His best friend’s scent was alluring and hard to resist. 

Gohan sat at the desk Trunks’ used to study that was in his room, gesturing for the two demi’s to sit down. 

After they did, Gohan looked between the two. Meeting each of their gazes. “I am going to ask you two a question, and I want the both of you to be honest with me. Ok?”

The two nodded.

“Are either of you... feeling different lately?”

Goten fidgeted a bit. Trunks involuntarily opened his eyes slightly wider.

Worried about whether Gohan noticed his reaction, Trunks quickly responded. “No.” Then he looked at his best friend. “Do you feel any different, Chibi?”

Goten looked back at Trunks. He could tell in his tone that he was lying. That, and he knew his friend had been acting odd lately. ‘Why would he lie to Gohan?’ 

But being the best friend he was, he kept Trunks’ lie to himself. Not that he didn’t have something to hide himself. He wasn’t about to tell his sister he just happened to feel a bit hornier than usual towards his best friend today. You just don’t admit something like that to you sister. Especially since he was sure it had nothing to do with her question. Very especially if the person you are feeling horny towards is sitting right next to you. “Nope. Why Gohan?”

Gohan looked hard at Goten, then at Trunks. Gauging their responses. Deciding whether they were telling her the truth. It seemed to her they were hiding something. “Are you sure? Neither of you feel more aggressive towards the other?”

Trunks and Goten raised their eyebrows in inquiry. Trunks asked. “Aggressive?”

“Yes. Simple things the other does strangely irritates you in an irrational way. Even to the point of wanting to start a fight. Have either of you been feeling that way?”

While the violet moon instigated mating rituals, there were other instincts that rose as well. Especially regarding the Donatoren (the sperm donors). The Donatoren would become aggressive towards each other. An instinctual fight for dominance and competition for the Träger (the carriers of offspring).

Trunks glanced at Goten. No, aggression was certainly not what he felt towards his secret crush. Shaking his head, he responded. “I haven’t been feeling like that.”

Goten also shook his head. “Me neither. Why would we?”

Gohan stared intently at the two teens. Looking above the frame of her glasses, she looked at Goten, then Trunks. Carefully studying their reactions. Especially Trunks.

Trunks was older of the two, thus had a higher likelihood of being affected by the moon. They both had seemed a bit off during her first question. That said, it seemed they were being truthful in that they felt no aggression towards one another. Whatever guilt they might be feeling or whatever mischievous thing they might had done had nothing to do with the lunar phase. For that, she was grateful. 

Gohan sighed in relief. ‘They must be too young for the effects of the violet moon.’ She used one finger to push her glasses back up. Smiling, she responded. “Nevermind.” She rose from the chair and walked toward the bedroom door. “Nothing for either of you to be concerned as of yet.”

Stopping at the frame of the door, she turned to wave at the two. “Well, I’m headed out. Sleep well you two!”

The two demis stared at eachother in confusion, still having no clue as to why Gohan came and asked those questions.

“Bye, Gohan...” Goten replied with a bit of confusion in his tone of voice.

Trunks also said his farewell a bit perplexed “Bye...”

She walked down the stairs to a waiting Bulma. “Pan is in her room. Vegeta and I have something very important we need to take care of. It will take around three days. Will you be able to take care of Pan until we return?” 

“Of course Gohan. You needn’t even need to ask.”

Sighing in relief, she slightly bowed in appreciation. “Thanks again for taking care of Pan for us. I apologize about the short noticed. It just came up.”

Bulma waved dismissively. “Not a problem. No need to be so formal Gohan. You're my godchild, remember? Now you just take care of what you need to. Have a good night Gohan.”

‘Oh, I will…’ She thought to herself with a smirk as she turned to leave. “I will thanks!” She waved before she was out the door.

Once she stepped outside, she was about to fly into the air until she caught sight of the full moon. The lunar sphere hung halfway in the upper atmosphere, slowly rising in the night sky.

Normal silver colors were tinted with violet, giving off metallic purple rays that extended through the night. Surrounding stars taking on some of the purple hues. ‘What a beautiful sight.’

Gohan’s thoughts traveled back to the night when Vegeta first claimed her. It was during the first night of the lunar cycle. She still remembered the exact spot it happened at. 

Feeling quite mischievous, an idea popped into her head. 

Grabbing out her cell phone, she called the phone that was hooked up to her house. Waiting as it rang without anyone picking it up.

She grinned. Already knowing Vegeta all too well, she already knew he wouldn’t answer the phone. He never did. She awaited the tone to leave a message. The answering machine was set to loud, so he would hear her as she recorded the message.

“Hi honey. I know you must be waiting for me to come home, but I’ve decided to go for a walk instead. The place where it all began. I might be a long, long while”

She heard the click as Vegeta picked up the phone and an warningly vegeta responded. “Goh-” And she hung up before he could even say her name fully. 

Silencing her phone (knowing he would try to call back) her smile widened, tail twitching in anticipation. She knew he would come find her. Hunt her. Especially with the moon’s effect driving him wild with desire.

Her pulse quickened. Heat rising with the excitement of the chase. She would be chased by the sexiest predator of them all. And boy, she couldn’t wait to be caught.

…………………………………………………………………………….

After Gohan had left the room, the two demi’s sat on the floor in front of the TV once more. 

Grabbing the remote, Trunks pressed play on the control to start the movie. His little problem was starting to return. And as heat rose in his body, he hoped to hell the movie would be enough of a distraction.


	6. Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
> A/N (Author’s Note)
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed the holidays! Sorry for the delay. We spent a week at my parents-in-law’s house for the holidays, which is part of the reason for the delayed update. Sooo not writing fanfic on their desktop computer, especially this chapter! XD 
> 
> The other reason for the delay was the contents of the chapter itself. Still not confident in writing lemmon. I found myself editing and re-editing this chapter over and over again. I tried to add the feedback from the lemon I wrote from my other story and make this one better. At one point, I just had to place a time limit and say; “Ok, it’s good enough I have to post it now or I’ll just keep editing and never post it.”
> 
> At this point, I am no longer giving timeline to when I might post updates, though I will try to do the best I can in doing them timely. What I can guarantee is that I will do my best to bring thoughtful quality writing in my stories to the best of my ability (Which does take time) and always consider feedback given by you readers.
> 
> Hope you like the next chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Detailed constructive feedback appreciated as I am not planning on stopping writing lemon in my stories anytime soon! ^ ^ 
> 
> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The room was dark. The only light source, which came in bursts of various colors and intensities, came from the television screen mounted on the bedroom wall. The movie that played was an adaptation of a famous RPG game, one the teens owned and played. 

The current scene had the protagonist squaring off against the major boss monster. Buildings were being destroyed left and right as the heroes attacked the threat to humanity in that fantasy world.

And Trunks hadn’t a real clue what’s going on.

He had hoped so badly that the action movie would provide ample distraction from his perverse thoughts, from the strain of desire that coursed through his body.

But it hadn’t.

Every breath he took, he simultaneously breathed the alluring scent of the boy beside him. His ears, sharper than normal, picked up on each inhale… each exhale...

He glanced to his left once more, a motion he had been doing through the course of the movie. 

Goten sat cross legged, onyx eyes staring at the bright screen. Beautiful rainbows of light jumped from the screen and bounced on alabaster skin. The thin material of his white tank top showing off muscular shoulders and thin, yet fit torso. 

Trunks eyes also wandered southward. To navy blue boxers, the button that held the opening closed was a bit spread due to the position he sat in. Black tail swaying lazily, yet hypnotically, behind him. 

He swallowed. The sight of the sexy youth beside him made was next to impossible to ignore. 

The heat that spread through his body was reaching the limit of what his 16 year old mind and body could handle. 

Unable to concentrate anymore, Trunks grabbed the remote and paused the movie. 

He saw Goten look at him questioningly. He had such an adorable expression. So submissive and vulnerable… An easy prey who he wanted to devour so badly...

Suddenly afraid of his feral thoughts, he shook himself out of it, heart racing fast. Breathing heavily and mouth slightly ajar.

“Trunks?”

He was hardly registering the other’s inquiry. Using what little restraint he possessed, he got up and half raced to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Leaning on the sink for support, Trunks panted while he stared at the basin. He could hardly breathe. He was exhausted from the constant struggle against his body, yet invigorated with a different type of energy. 

‘Something's wrong with me.’ He had been fighting the thought the entire time. Pride keeping from admitting that there was a problem. Instead, he had convinced himself that he had everything under control.

But he didn’t. And now, he was at his breaking point.

Lifting his gaze, he viewed his reflection. “What the...”

Eyes of a different color stared back. Blue eyes, darker shade than his sky blue ones stared back with intensity. But that was not the only thing off.

Trunks’ eyes widened when he noticed his incisors. They were elongated. 

Lifting his finger, he grazed the tip. They were sharper too. “What the hell.” He murmured. 

There was no doubt. Something wasn’t right. This obviously had to do with his saiyan genetics. He needed to know what was going on. Now.

Still in the bathroom, he picked up his cell phone. Dialing the the one person he felt the most comfortable with saiyan questions. 

It was not his father. It was not that he and his father were not that close to discuss personal matters of this nature, it was that in many ways, he was closer to Gohan. Not only that, but he needed someone who could explain this in the most scientific way possible, detail oriented and thorough. 

“Come on Gohan… Pick up… Pick up!”

But unbeknownst to him, she had turned her phone to silent. The phone rang till it reached voicemail. *This is Gohan Son. I am not available right now. Please leave a message and I will promptly return your call when I receive it. Thank you. Have a nice day.*

He hung up and dialed again. Once it reached voicemail, he repeated. 

On the fourth time, he gave up. Leaning against the sink again. ‘I’ve got to talk to Gohan. Find out what is going on.’

Walking out of the bathroom, he paused. Inhaling Goten’s scent, he nearly forgot what he was about to do next. Shaking his head, he headed straight for the dresser to pull out his daily clothes.

But something caught the corner of his eye. Between the sliver of blinds of the window, a small ray of moonlight peeked through. 

As if an invisible force was controlling his actions, he slowly made his way to the window. Drawn to the purplish glow. Pulling the curtain aside, he gasped at the beautiful violet moon, full in all of it’s glory. 

He felt a surge of energy and power course through his body. Every cell seemed alive as he stood in front of the window. The moon’s rays caressing his skin. 

Goten stood up from the floor. “Trunks… You have to tell me what’s going on.” He was at the end of his patience. Deciding it was time to get through to his friend. 

Receiving no response only served to worry the young demi further. “Are you ok?”

Slowly, he saw Trunks turn towards him. He expected a response until he looked into his friend’s eyes. The sight caused him to sharply inhale, eyes widening.

Navy blue colored eyes stared directly at him. A gaze so intense, it held his in place.

Staring into those dark pools, he couldn’t think to move. Those blue eyes pulled him in, an aura of dominance surrounding the young prince as he stood tall, staring right back at him.

Goten’s body began to respond to that gaze, though not out of fear. 

The heat and arousal of which he had been struggling with the entire night seemed to multiply in intensity. It felt as though a fire had started within his body. He began to breathe heavily. The air around them so thick, it was hard to breathe. 

Even as he was transfixed by that dominating stare, out of the corner of his eyes he could see the movement of lavender.

The lavender tail made a hypnotic motion behind the prince's back. Pointed upwards, the furry appendage swayed from side to side in a slow deliberate way. 

Unconsciously, his black tail began to respond to the motions. Pointing towards the ground, his tail began to imitate the motion of his friend’s tail, swaying from side to side.

Slowly, Trunks began to advance. Each step graceful. Never breaking that captivating gaze as he gradually got closer. 

A tingling sensation made it’s way up Goten’s body at the other’s approach. He felt as though he should maintain distance between them, that he should flee. But that gaze... he just couldn’t break the spell that had been cast by those dark azure eyes.

With one last step, the lavender prince stood very close, barely a hair’s distance apart.

Goten began to feel nervous, yet his body wouldn’t react. Transfixed, he watched as Trunks lowered his face to hover real close, his face mere inches from his. So close, he could clearly see his own reflection in those intense blue eyes.

Silence fell over the room. The only sounds the raven boy could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart.

He watch as Trunks continued forward, his cheek lightly grazing his, until he could feel his warm breath on his neck, sending goosebumps on his hypersensitive skin. 

His eyes half closed. It was hard to think clearly on what was going on at the moment. His mind was in a haze. Trunk’s musky, arousing scent… The warmth of his proximity… His hot breath…

A warm wet feeling traced it’s way on his neck, sending a delightful tingling sensation through his body. His mind barely registering what it was. ‘D-Did... he just, lick… me?’

Still dazed, and with much difficulty, he managed to speak. All he was capable in this state was his friend’s name in barely a whisper. “T-Trunks...?” 

A brief moment of silence. Then a feral growl responded his inquiry. Before he knew it, he was forced backwards, legs hitting the foot of the bed, causing him to fall on his back on the bed. Before he was able to appropriately react in surprise, he was pinned to the bed. 

Adrenalin from the surprise tackle helped clear his mind. “What the hell?!” Then he used his strength in an attempt to push his friend off of him.

But he couldn’t. 

Trunks hadn’t even budged an inch from his attempt. He tried harder. Using force that should at the very least knock the other over. But again, nothing. His eyes widened when he realized it. He had no saiyan strength. It was as if he had the strength of a human.

His heart was pounding fast. “Trunks. G-Get off of me will ya!”

Instead of doing what he had asked, his friend grabbed both of his wrists and held them above his head. 

He was starting to panic. He inexplicably had no strength and Trunks was not acting like himself and was attacking him… or so he thought.

Until he felt warm lips suddenly lock against his.

Goten froze, eyes widening in surprise. He didn’t know what to believe… was Trunks actually kissing him??

Taking advantage of the surprise, Trunks’ tongue pushed past his lips and began to explore every inch of his mouth. 

It was a wonderful sensation to finally be kissed by the lavender prince, and his body began responding to the sensation.

Heat returned to his body as well as the haze. The sensation of his moist lips moving against his own caused his heart to soar and his pulse to quicken.

“Mhnnn…” Goten closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. The tenseness of the earlier surprise all but leaving his body. 

The fire inside of Trunks kept building higher and higher. Instinct driving him to disregard the consequences of what he had started. He didn’t care at this moment. The only thought in his mind was finally having Goten as his own. 

At first the boy had seemed resistant. But he felt as Goten began to untense and respond just as eagerly to his kiss. Feeling the boy beneath him relax and submit to his dominance fueled his insatiable fire, arousing him even further.

Shifting so he had both of Goten’s wrist in his one hand, the other snaked its way down. Through that silky midnight hair. Down to the muscular pecs. Feeling through the thin material of the white tank top. Oh... Finally feeling the body that taunted him during their training was divine.

Goten couldn’t help but arch his back as Trunks caressed him. Those strong large hands moving over his chest sensuously. Taking his breath away. Being a virgin, no one had ever touched him in such a manner before. Sure, he had fantasised before, but it was nothing compared to the actual thing. Especially if the one touching you so intimately is the one you have been in love with for the longest time.

He felt as those strong hands went lower, caressing his abdomen in slow circular motions.

“Ahhh....” He breathed, breaking the kiss when he felt the hand that was touching him above the fabric sneak under his tank top to touch his skin. His eyes remaining closed. Oh, the wonderful sensation sent pleasant shivers through his body. Heat followed the path where the hand traveled. 

Up and down the large hand caressed, fingers spread, covering a wide area of his chest and abdomen. His mind was going numb from the new sensations coursing through his body.

“Goten…” He heard his name called in such a beautiful way. Trunks had said his name full of raw emotion. The sound so full of want and need. With a tenderness he had never heard before. He felt his heart swell.

Then, the hand that touched him so intimately on his torso began to travel lower.

“T-Trunks!!” Goten opened his eyes and yelped, startled as that hand grazed his member above the fabric of his boxers. This was moving way too fast. 

He looked into those dark blue eyes that watched him closely. Eyes full of lust. A predatory gaze that stared right through your soul. A captivating gaze one couldn’t look away from.

He tried to open his mouth to say that they needed to slow down, but all that came out was a startled moan, electricity coursing through his body suddenly, as the hand started to rub his member with pressure and rhythm.

Trunks watched as pleasure fell over the face of his soon to be lover. How his friend’s brows furrowed, eyes tightly closed, and mouth gaped at the pleasure he was causing. The deep blush on that handsome face. He had never seen Goten is such a state before. He had dreamed and fantasised about this for years, and now it was actually happening.

He wanted to spend a long time just watching the erotic reactions of his friend, but he felt a strong instinctual pull elsewhere. Calling to him.

Lowering his face, he licked that sensuous neck. Oh… The sweet and salty flavor that was Goten was so divine. 

Gently, he began to nibble at the sensitive area. His lips feeling the fast rhythmic pulsing in the vein of the one beneath him. Every nip bringing a delightful sound out of Goten’s mouth, spurring him onward and arousing him further.

His instincts had gripped him like a vice, managing his actions. Mind clouding with lust, all he could think of was possessing the one he had wanted for so long. Making Goten his, so no one could ever stand between them.

And that neck tasted so delicious. 

As the peak of his instincts rose, he felt an incredible compulsion as he tasted that delicious neck. One that he couldn’t deny at the moment even if he wanted to. Especially as the one beneath him tilted his head even more to the side, exposing more of that pale soft neck.

Emitting a low growl, he bared his teeth, and bit hard.

“Aaaa!!!” Goten’s eyes opened wide at the sudden feel of sharp pain. He panicked and tried to get the other off. Attempting to twist his wrists free of Trunks’ grasp, to move his neck away from the sharp pain. He even tried to summon the strength to turn super saiyan. 

But he couldn’t. 

‘Damnit! Of all days to randomly lose my power, this is a sucky ass time!’ He thought to himself bitterly as he failed to break free. 

Stranger still, the pain he felt on his neck began subsiding. Being replaced instead by a tingling sensation. 

Feeling the one beneath him struggle, Trunks moved the hand that was rubbing downstairs to place it firmly on Goten’s chest, to reduce the struggling. Instinctively, he let go of his neck in order to avoid hurting him as he trashed, quickly licking the wound closed. He then lifted his head to look into those midnight eyes, bared his teeth, and growled fiercely, locking his intense, dominating gaze on Goten’s. 

Staring into those dark blue eyes that demanded compliance and hearing that growl, Goten instinctively ceased struggling. Slightly fearful of his friend’s behavior. 

But fear wasn’t the only thing that he was feeling. His body reacted strongly to the growl and heat returned to his body again. 

It was incredibly confusing. The way his body reacted, it enjoyed this. Wanted this. Yet his mind was afraid of the current situation. Not understanding what was going on and why. His friend was not acting like himself. Everything he was doing was feeling real good, then he caused pain. But now that pain was subsiding and was starting to feel good. Nothing made any sense.

As Trunks looked into those confused midnight eyes, he registered fear, arousal, confusion. His gaze softened, as some of his mental faculties returned. “It's alright Ten.” He lowered his head to kiss him gently in the lips. “It’s going to be alright.”

He didn’t want to hurt him, but he couldn’t really stop. The idea of stopping did not even cross his instinct driven mind. Instead, he felt he needed to make sure Goten didn’t struggle lest he get hurt by accident. 

Still holding Goten’s wrist with his one hand, he leaned to his left, opening a drawer from his dresser. He grabbed one of his saiyan proof navy blue training suit. He then proceeded to use his body weight to keep Goten pinned underneath him and began tying his wrists to the bedpost.

Noticing his hands were being tied, Goten began to struggle once more. “T-Trunks, what are you doing?? Stop!”

“Shhh. Relax Goten. I’m not going to hurt you.” Even as he tried to reassure the other, he felt a miniscule pang of guilt. A small part of him deep inside was telling him to stop. That what he was doing was wrong. 

But he couldn’t.

His lavender tail coiled gently around Goten’s black one, and began to rub against it. The friction of the sensitive appendage causing a momentary pause in his actions. 

Goten was equally as affected. The caress against his sensitive tail stopped his struggles. His head tilted back and his mouth opened in a startled moan. 

Regaining some of his focus, Trunks finished tying Goten’s wrists to the bedpost. 

Then, Trunks caressed his friend’s thin, yet muscular arms as both of his hands trailed downward. Both hands moving to explore that well formed torso sculpted from years of training. 

But fabric was in the way. He wanted to feel the soft skin underneath. 

Grabbing the neckline of the white t-shirt, he ripped the fabric with ease using his saiyan strength. 

Before Goten could protest about the torn shirt, Trunks lowered himself to nibble at his nipple.

“Ahh!” the surprise jolt sending electricity coursing through his body. It was getting hard to think again. The delightful sensation coursing through his tail coupled with Trunks’ mouth on his nipple was too much. Eager hands exploring his body further adding to the incredible sensation inflicted upon him.

Conflicted emotions continued to play through his head as the other pleasured him. He wanted him to stop, but he also wanted him to continue. He wanted to struggle, yet he wanted to submit to his friend’s will.

Though his mind was confused, his body was far from it. His skin burned where Trunks’ touch passed. His heart racing. His body felt alive with every contact of skin against his lavender prince, with every caress uncontrollable desire rose from within. The musky scent he took with every breath increased his body’s involuntary reactions.

Oh. It felt so incredible what that skilled mouth was doing to him. He couldn’t bite back moans as Trunks’ skilled soft hands touched him everywhere with a passion he had never experienced before.

His body wanted Trunks so badly... Wanted the sexy boy above to take him. To burry himself deep deep inside of him and claim every inch of his body and soul.

The desire coursing through his body kept threatening to cloud his thoughts, making his only thoughts be about being fucked by the one above him, the one touching him. The strong one who held him down, whose dominance was so grand it was impossible to resist.

But his mind still struggled with the idea of how fast this was moving, as well as the lack of romanticism. He had dreamed of one day being with Trunks, losing his virginity to him. But not like this. 

A single tear fell down his eye.

Worst was, he had no idea if this was anything special for the other. If this meant anything more to his friend than just crazed lust.

Trunks was unaware of the conflicting emotions Goten was facing while he continued his pleasurable assault on the other. Finishing with one nipple, he moved to the other nub and teased for a bit, enjoying the sounds that came from his Goten. 

After a bit, he sat up, straddling the one beneath him. After taking off his own t-shirt, he took a moment to gaze downward at what would soon be his. The boy was beautiful.

Alabaster skin shone with the effect of the violet moonlight. That thin muscular body he had so longed to admire displayed right in front of him. He could see him breathing fast, hearing each inhale and exhale of ragged breath from his ministrations. The body beneath him tied and submissive, completely at his mercy. 

As his gaze lifted to Goten’s face, he felt a pang of guilt. He could see the trail left by the tear that had fallen. See the confusion in those midnight eyes. But he also saw desire in them as well. Saw how flushed his features were. And in his instinctive state, that’s the part his crazed mind locked on to. 

With what little of still had of his senses, he reasoned that his friend must only be nervous, this being his first time. And he needed to reassure him.

He lowered his head to Goten’s and kissed him gently. His lips moving against soft ones. After a brief moment, he felt the other respond, kissing back as well. He began deepening the kiss, slowly running his hands across his chest. He pressed his tongue into the warm mouth of his friend and began to explore the moist cavern, feeling the other respond as well with his own tongue. 

After savoring the sensation of kissing the boy, he kissed his chin. Then neck. Then a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. Hearing the other’s breath. Feeling how every kiss seemed to make the boy shudder in pleasure. 

Trunks used his fingers to trail a line down that soft milky skin as he kissed around his navel.

Once his fingers were near the hem of navy blue boxers, he slipped his fingers around the material and pulled down, revealing his friend’s erect member. 

Goten gave a sharp inhale as his most intimate part was exposed to the cold air. Even with all of Trunks’ touches and kisses, along with his own instincts eating at his mind, he still possessed some sanity. But he was quickly losing it. He knew that he was going to lose it if this continued, especially if Trunks was going to do what he thought he was about to do.

Lifting his head off of the bed, he looked at his friend in the eyes. Short lavender hair framed dark blue eyes that stared right back at him, clouded with lust. 

A hand wrapped itself around his member and he inhaled sharply from the contact. He saw a moist pink tongue come out of those soft lips, grazing those lips, moistening them as the other continued to gaze at him hungrily. 

With much willpower and effort, he was able to speak, voice cracking from the effort. “D-don’t…”

But Trunks was far from listening.

“Aahhh!!!” Goten shouted, head falling back onto the bed as unknown pleasure filled his senses as he felt moist warmth engulf his most sensitive area. He arched his back with the sensation, mouth agape and eyes wide. His whole body shook from the feeling. Hands grasping tightly at the blue fabric that held his wrists.

The shout Trunks heard from Goten sent his heart racing faster. Oh, he had never heard his friend make such a wonderful sound before, not even in his own made up fantasies. Slowly, Trunks slipped upward, mouth tight around the pulsing member. His tongue pressing against the length as he rose, savoring the taste that was Goten. Drinking in the long drawn out moan that escaped those luscious lips of the one beneath him.

Once to the tip, he came down slow, applying pressure as he went. And back up again, moving faster and faster.

At this point, Goten could no longer think straight. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his senses with every movement of that skillful mouth. His hips began rocking in time with every bob of that head. 

It was hard to breathe. His body felt like an inferno as his temperature rose with every slick movement of those lips and and that tongue. 

He fidgeted under the other’s skillful ministrations, but not in an attempt to escape, far from it.

More... Goten needed more of that incredible sensation. His hips thrusted upwards in an attempt to bury deeper into that warm, wet cavern that threatened to engulf him whole. 

“Mmnnh...ahh...aaa!” His head flailed from side to side. The sensations Trunks was giving him was driving him over the edge. Never had his most sensitive spot felt this amount of pleasure. He had masturbated before, but it was nothing compared to this feeling. Trunks’ mouth was warm, moist, and tight. Trunks’ skilled tongue swirled around his penis while still sucking him adding to the amazing experience. His pleasure climbed, and climbed. He was reaching his peak.

“Aaaahha aaah!” His whole body shook with the force of his climax. White clouded his vision. Hands gripped hard at the binds that held him, hips lifting off of the bed as he came into that warm, damp mouth. 

Then, he slumped back on the bed, panting. Exhausted from the overwhelming sensation that coursed through his body.

He barely registered Trunks taking off his own boxers or climbing up towards him as he caught his breath. He did realize when he felt his friend's mouth on his once more. 

His eyes widened a bit in surprise. It was strange to taste himself in the kiss. The taste was both bitter and sweet, mixed with the taste that was all unique to the lavender prince.

Slowly, he melted into the passionate kiss. He inhaled sharply through the kiss when he felt the something graze against his entrance down bellow. 

Instinctually, he wrapped his legs around his friend, way past the point of no return as his body also craved resolution to their union.

Trunks began to push his hips forward slowly, feeling the tight resistance of the area that had been untouched before. He pressed on. Applying more and more pressure until finally it gave, and his tip entered. 

He gasped, breaking the intense kiss as he felt the tightness of the damp entrance. It felt incredible, and it was only his tip. Unable to restrain himself, he pressed forward suddenly, burying all the way in into that tight heat. 

Goten bit his lower lip as he inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion, feeling a sharp pain at the abrupt entrance. The lavender tail that was wrapped around his own began to rub against his tail in a soothing motion, as if in apology. After a brief moment, the pain began to subside.

Trunks panted hard, arms shaking while they held him up. His body trembled with the effort to restrain himself. To not move. He wanted to give the boy beneath him enough time to adjust, but damn… it was an incredibly difficult task.

Especially as that tight heat he was sheathed in pulsed. Constricting and loosening around his length. 

And his instincts… his instincts were pushing him to move, to finish what he had started and fully claim Goten as his mate. Trying to steady himself, he tried to focus on his breathing.

Even as he tried catching his breath, he was assaulted with Goten’s sweet aroma. Calling to him. Every inhale aroused him further and graded on what little willpower he still possessed. 

His ears listened to his lovers accelerated breath. Drank in the sounds. It was like all of his senses were overcome with Goten. It was maddening.

Unable to withstand it any longer, he slowly pulled out, then pushed back in hard. Still trying to be somewhat slow in his movements.

Now Goten’s moans added to his senses. Every pound caused a delightful grunt from the other, and he could go slow no longer. 

As he picked up the pace, those wonderful sounds became louder and louder. His deep fast paced breathing adding to the mix. Oh… He had never felt pleasure such as this. Being inside of Goten could not be compared with any other prior sexual experience. None of the women he had bedded before could ever compared to this.

His tail began to lightly caress his partner’s black one, the friction of the contact adding even more pleasure. Especially as Goten’s tail constricted and rubbed right back, the motions from the sensitive tails creating sensations similar to erotic zones.

Goten could hardly breath as his whole body rocked with pleasure from every thrust. His body shook with pleasure, skin perspiration, electricity shooting through his veins.

It was all too much. It felt as if every nerve was on fire. He was burning up and it felt divine.

He felt as Trunks lowered himself to nip at his neck, creating a delightful tingling sensation in the area. He bared his neck further, wanting more of that pleasurable feeling. Grip tightening on the material of his binds as he was helpless to the pleasurable onslaught.

Trunks was losing himself to their joining. Picking even more speed as he tasted Goten’s salty flavor, he went faster than he had ever done, harder. They were both demi's with saiyan endurance. He could let loose completely, lose himself to what his body craved, needed. Letting his saiyan side free, he pounded Goten fast and hard with saiyan strength and speed. 

He wasn’t going to last long. The pleasures that rocked his body was all too much. 

When he was about to come, his teeth latched on to that tender sweet neck once more. Fangs piercing the skin he had earlier. Tasting that sweet coppery taste of his mate he came hard, burying himself deep within his lover with one final thrust. He felt the intense constriction on his member, heard Goten’s loud shout as he also came. 

Time seemed to stand still as neither moved, slowly coming down from their high. The only sound in the room was the sound of their rapid breathing.

Trunks felt his body begin to relax, his body temperature lowering. Gradually returning to normal.

Slowly, Trunks detached his teeth from the neck of his lover. Lifting his head, he gazed into those black pools that stared back in a daze. 

Then, it hit him hard. His body temperature rose once more, the fire igniting again with a vengeance. His breathing increased, and he felt desire grip him with force, and undeniable urge to take his lover once more took over him.

Unable to resist his instincts, he kissed Goten passionately once more.

…………………………………………………..

The night was long. Neither knew how much time had passed during their courtships. Instincts pushing them far beyond their normal limits under the violet moonlight. Both demi’s were extremely exhausted by the end. 

Finally coming down from his rut, Trunks pulled out for the last time, panting hard from his fatigue.

He sat on the edge of the bed, catching his breath. He wiped his forehead to remove some of the sweat before it got to his eyes, moving a strand of his lavender hair at the same time. Damn, he had never been as tired as he was now, not even during training.

He grinned from ear to ear. This couldn’t be a dream. It was way too real. He looked to his left at Goten, who had fallen fast asleep.

Goten was actually on his bed, unclothed and they had finally made love for the first time. Sure, it had not been as he had pictured it (If he could ever believe it would have actually happened.). It was much more passion laden and less romantic than he had imagined their first time to be, but it happened nonetheless. And he was elated over it.

His heart warmed as he admired the younger boy. Goten laid on his side, tail limp on the bed in a sign of fatigue. His breathing was slow and steady, a serene look on his face as he slept peacefully.

Trunks couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he gazed at the boy’s raven hair. Goten’s messy hair was even more disheveled than usual, which he had never thought possible. 

As he continued to admired the boy, he saw a dark large hickey on that pale neck, along two puncture marks that looked like teeth marks. A slight blush came to his cheeks.

‘Did I do... that?’ He caressed the mark tenderly. He had no idea that the mark meant he had marked Goten as his mate, or what that even meant, but for some reason, he was proud of the mark he made on his friend.

The thought back to the wonderful night they just had. They had been quite loud in their activities, but Trunks was not worried. Years ago, his mother had installed anti-sound technology to his room, so all of the noises they made had stayed in the room. At this moment he was extremely grateful for that.

He noticed the navy blue training suit discarded off to the side at some point during the night, and he bit his lower lip in slight worry. He was a little pushy in the beginning and he felt slightly guilty about it.

Goten had seemed unsure at first. But the more he thought about it, the more he concluded that it was only the nervousness of a first timer. He knew well he should have been more patient and only acted when his friend said he was fully ready, but Goten had to be willing, right?

After all, Goten was almost matched in strength and power with him. There was no way he would be able to do anything to him he didn’t really want. The room wouldn’t have survived that. His room may have some furniture that was saiyan resistant, but it wasn’t made for an all out tousle. Not to mention if he had turned Super Saiyan...

With that thought, having convinced himself that he did no wrong, he pushed his worries aside. 

Laying down beside Goten, he spooned his best friend who had now become his lover, loving the skin to skin contact. Drinking in the scent that was uniquely his mate’s, he smiled, and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
> 
> I hope the chapter was worth the wait! ^ ^ 
> 
> Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. The Morning After

Light shone through the open blinds in Trunk’s room. It was early morning and both demis still laid peacefully on the mess of a bed.

Pillows scattered across the room, fitted sheet lifted on one corner, comforter barely hanging on to the bed.

Goten felt slight movement against him, causing him to slowly leave the world of dreams. Normally, he was a very heavy sleeper. But it was passed the time he generally woke, being an early riser, so any little thing was bound to wake him. 

As his eyes regained focus from the haze of sleep, his groggy mind quickly registered two things. One, there was a strange weight around his waist, as well as something nice and warm pressed against his back. Two, fuck… his body ached as if he had been training all day and all night yesterday…

He gave a small groan from the soreness of his body. He was about to make and attempt to move when he froze, having another realization hit him.

He realized through smell and deduction that that weight and warmth was Trunks, and the events of the prior night came crashing down. 

His eyes widened, and his pulse quickened. Images of last night flashing through his memory. The touches, the caresses, the sounds…

Also confusion, hesitation, fear... 

No. It had to have been a dream… Trunks would never… never do something like force himself… right?

Slowly, he gently moved the arm that held him, careful as to not wake the sleeping prince. He tried sitting up, but felt a sharp pain in his backside from earlier ‘activities’.

Leaning on his right arm, he gazed back at the sleeping Trunks. The lavender prince slept peacefully. Short lavender hair spread on the bed sheet. Chest rising and falling slowly with every breath. Tanned skin aglow in the morning sunlight. No clothes on.

Tears began to sting his eyes. ‘I-It… It wasn’t a dream…’

His heart constricted painfully. A storm of emotions played in his head. He felt betrayed that his best friend, someone he trusted with his very life, would do something like that when he made it clear he wasn’t ready. Angry at himself that he wasn’t stronger to resist the way his body was feeling. Confused as to what last night meant to Trunks. Furious at himself for losing his will later and essentially ‘joining in’. Terrified about what yesterday would do to their friendship.

Though, negative emotions was not all that was in the mix.

He was happy that Trunks found him even remotely attractive. Or, at least, he hopped that’s what that meant… At the very least, Trunks was not disgusted with the idea of male sex.

In fact, it had seemed quite the opposite. Trunks had seemed quite turned on by the idea. That at least sparked hope that maybe they had a chance to be a couple someday. 

He was also feeling elated. He and Trunks had come to experience something so intimate together. Though the moment wasn’t right, he had no idea if it meant anything to the other, it wasn’t really romantic, and it was a little bit forceful in the beginning, but he couldn’t help but feel elated that it happened nonetheless.

And that also made him feel ashamed of himself.

Goten lifted his right hand and ran it through his black hair. He was so confused right now, he wasn’t sure how he should be feeling. 

He needed some air… needed to be alone for a while. 

He tried to carefully get up from the bed, to not make a sound, and instantly regretted it.

Pain laced up his spine and down his tail, his legs gave out under him due to the pain. His fall was cushioned by his own trembling arms and the blanket that had fallen sometime during the night. His body shook with the effort to keep him from collapsing. 

His body ached all over. How many rounds did they go last night?

A blush made its way to his cheeks. Unlike training, were one could certainly feel pain that will translate to the next day, pain was far from what he felt last night…

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he doubled his determination to rise. With much effort to avoid making any sounds that may wake the other, he grabbed one of his unused shirts and jeans from the dufflebag he had brought.

After dressing quietly, he opened the bedroom door quietly and slowly. 

He froze when he heard Trunks stir. 

Remaining still, he glanced worriedly in the direction of his friend. Holding his breath.

Trunks did not stir any more.

Sighing in relief, he opened the door fully, walked out and closed the door behind him carefully.

He turned and leaned his back against the door. Gaze to the floor. What now? 

His initial reaction to leave was now being replaced with wanting to stay. Somehow he felt like he wanted to be near Trunks, but at the same time, he wanted to get away and figure things out. 

Kami, he was such a mess right now...

Still with his back to the bedroom door, he covered his face with both his hands and took a deep breath, trying his damndest to calm himself.

His will to have some time alone won out. 

Pushing himself from the door to Trunk’s room he resolved to avoid any contact as he made his exit, ignoring the ache his body felt.

He hadn’t taken not three steps forward, then he heard a voice. He cursed inwardly.

“Hi uncle Goten!” Came the excited greeting of his 4 year old niece. She tackled him in a hug, knocking the air out of him, as he used everything he had not to fall backwards.

He winced inwardly as his body ached in silent protest from the squeeze. Forcing a smile to his lips, he did his best to sound cheerful and pain free.

“Hi-” His voice had come out a bit raspy. Raw from yesterday’s activities. 

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hi Panny! Good morning!” He held her in his arms and hugged her back. ‘I hadn’t realized Gohan left you here last night… Well, guess that explains why she was over here last night.’

After nearly squeezing the life out of him, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a puzzled look.

Her uncle looked like he had just come out of a storm. His hair was a mess, his clothes were messily put on, he smelled funny, and his voice had sounded off. 

Tilting her little head in inquiry, she asked. “Are you feeling alright uncle Goten?”

He knew that he was never good at lying for some reason, but he still had to try. “Of course Pan. Why wouldn’t I be?”

His four year old niece tilted her head in an adorable way, and frowned at him, clearly not buying the lie. 

He couldn’t help the small smile at his niece’s adorable reaction and at himself. He sucked at lying so badly that he couldn’t even fool a four year old. ‘Though, to my credit, she really is a smart four year old...’

He lowered her to the ground and crouched. He did an impressive job at hiding his discomfort and pain during that action. “It’s just stuff. I’ll be fine.” And ruffled her hair a bit.

She giggled. Then straightened, crossing one arm, she pointed her other finger at him accusingly. “Ok. But auntie Bulma will be upset if you go to breakfast all dirty.” Eyes frowning as she scolded him. 

His heart warmed at the sight. She looked so much like her mother. Though he knew that she could certainly pull off a mean Vegeta when she got angry. 

He hugged her. A genuine smile on his face. “Thank’s Pan, but I am not heading down to breakfast.”

Truth was, he wasn’t really hungry at the moment. 

He let her go and stood up, and began walking towards the stairs.

Pan blinked a few times. “But... uncle Goten, were are you going?”

He didn’t even know the answer to that question. “Just going out for a little while. I’m going to take a walk.” Though his definition of walk had to do with walking outside and calling the Nimbus cloud for a lift. He had enough sense as to not walk around in public looking like that.

The little girl looked on in confusion as she watched her uncle walk down the stairs, a bit stiff in his gait.

……………………………….

Something was off…

The thoughts kept making their way in his restful state. As that feeling kept growing, he slowly left the world of sleep.

Eyes still closed and still half asleep, Trunks registered the lack of warmth at his side. Instinctively, his hand moved across the bed, searching for what was no longer there.

“Goten…” He whispered the name of the one he sought. His voice still a bit gruff from having not completely woken.

Slowly, sky blue eyes opened to the light, and he squinted. As he breathed he could smell the lingering scent of the raven haired boy and last night’s ‘activities’.

Stretching, he felt the ache in his body from last night. He smiled. 

Sitting up, he looked around his room. He winced at the state of his room.

It looked like an utter mess.

He was a very organized person. Everything was always in it’s place. Everyday, he would make the bed after he rose so his room always looked perfect.

But with his eyes he saw the ‘destruction’ of that perfect room. Pillows were scattered, having been tossed sometime during the night. Though that would not have been so bad had they not knocked a few things over in their path. 

One of the pillows had knocked the stack of advanced mathematical physics books. The orderly stack that was once on his study desk now lay scattered across the floor, including the two Purple Agate stone bookends that Goten had made for him on his 12th birthday.

Another pillow had knocked into his small bookcase and knocked over some of those books as well, but not many.

But books weren’t the only thing that was disorganized. 

The objects that should be on his nightstand were also on the floor. His chrome colored alarm clock laid sideways, displaying the time: 9:37am. Beside the alarm clock was his silver lamp, missing it’s black shade. Both objects having having been knocked off who knows how during their wild sexual activities.

Even as he flinched from the ‘chaotic’ mess his room had become, he still couldn’t help but grin. Last night had been incredible! 

Being able to caress that alabaster skin, the feeling of being inside of him, hearing the wonderful sounds he had never heard his friend make before as he caused him pleasure, seeing the look of ecstasy on the face of the one he had desired for so long as he made love to him.

He had never dreamed he would have had a chance with Goten. Hell, he didn’t even know if his best friend was even into guys. But he had certainly seemed to enjoy last night. 

He couldn’t wait to talk to him about last night and how their relationship will proceed from now on. 

Now that he knew he actually had a chance with him, he would never have eyes for another ever again.

Thinking of which.

‘Where’s Goten?’

He looked towards the bathroom door, but it was open. He wasn’t in there.

‘Maybe he is downstairs grabbing breakfast?’ He thought after a brief moment. Knowing Goten, and how much food was an important factor in his life, it seemed like the most probable conclusion. 

As he stood from the bed, he felt an incredible compulsion to shower. His skin felt a bit sticky from how much he sweat last night. He was certain his straight hair looked like a mess at this very instant. 

Biting his lip, he struggled with himself. He really wanted to see and talk to Goten about last night. To tell him all the things he had wanted to tell him for years. But he also wanted to look presentable and feel clean.

Besides, wouldn’t it be best if you declare yourself to the love of your life looking good while you do it?

Having decided, he quickly grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

………….

Trunks had finished his shower in less than 20 minutes, which for him was a record. He was quite eager to discuss last night with Goten and their future relationship, so he bathed, dressed, and groomed quickly.

Opening the bathroom door, he couldn’t help but flinch again due to the state of his room. He could feel his organized compulsion pulling at him to straighten this disaster, but he pushed it aside. Goten came first.

He straightened and did his best to walk as coolly as possible as he left his room. Even with the giddiness he felt in his heart, he still was going to do his best to not seem too eager to talk to his friend. Instead trying to act as normal as possible, though inside he was jumping for joy.

Entering the kitchen, he was met with his family. Sitting at the dining table was his mother who was feeding Bra in her high chair, Yamcha, and even Pan… But no Goten, as he had expected. As he did a double take, it hardly registered that he should be surprised that Pan was there since he hadn’t known that his other half sister had spent the night. He was too focused on the fact that Goten was missing from the picture.

As Bulma attempted to feed her 1 year old, she hadn’t noticed her son’s strange reaction. Without even looking up, she spoke to him. “Hi honey. Brunch is on the table if you and Goten are hungry.”

His mind caught on to the fact that his mom had spoken to him as if she hadn’t seen Goten yet. But, that can’t be right. Goten was not in his room since the time he woke. Where was he?

An anxious feeling began to creep up in his stomach, but he pushed it down. No need to jump to conclusions.

“Not really hungry mom. Have you seen Goten?” He cringed on the inside. Realizing the mistake he made just as it had left his mouth.

Sure enough, the dinning room had gone eerie silent. Everyone frozen in shock at his statement. 

The only one unaffected was little Bra, who broke the silence with an amused laugh at the scene, clapping her little hands in amusement.

His mother turned slowly to face him, shock etched on her face. The tiny spoon filled with the sloppy contents and consistency only found in that disgusting substance some people dare call food.

He mentally counted: ‘... 3… 2… 1…’

As if on cue, his mother rushed to him, the spoon with baby food splattering to the ground. Ignoring the small mess she had made, his mother pressed a warm hand to his forehead in an attempt to check his temperature.

He sighed.

“Hmm… You don’t seem to be running a fever…” She murmured to herself. Then, she grabbed his wrist feeling his pulse while she glanced at her watch to count his heart beats.

He pulled his arm away in frustration. “I’m fine mom…” He responded with a hint of aggravation in his tone.

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, finger poking at his chest in a motherly way. “Now, don’t you take that tone with me young man.”

He sighed in exasperation. Then, doing his best to steady his voice, he responded as cooly as his emotions allowed him, which surprisingly wasn’t as controlled as he usually was able to fake it. He spoke mainly through gritted teeth. “But mom, I said I’m fine. You are showing too much concern over nothing!”

She looked at him with both a worried and scolding look only a parent had the ability to do. “Think about it. How can you say your ok? You fasted the whole night and you say you are not hungry! Saiyans nor half-saiyans skip breakfast.” 

Pan tilted her head in thought. “Uncle Goten also said strange things! He also said said he wasn’t hungry and was acting real funny.”

Immediately, Trunks’ attention shifted from his overprotective mother to his half sister at the mention of Goten’s name. “You’ve seen Goten? When?”

“Umm… about an hour ago.. I guess…” Then her eyes widened as a large smile appeared on her face. “Oh yeah! And he said he was going for a walk!” She said, proud that she remembered an important detail.

The anxiousness he suppressed earlier came back full force. Worry griped him hard. It was not like Goten to randomly take a walk. What if it had to do with last night? What if he had regrets??

He did his best to steady himself and push those thoughts aside. He needed to find Goten now more than ever. “D-Did he say where he was going?”

“I don’t think so....”

Without another word, Trunks bolted out of the dining room to find Goten. He was so concentrated on his goal, he barely heard his mother call out to him, to come back.

………………………………………………………..

The wind blew through his raven locks. The breeze a gentle caress of his alabaster skin as he sat on the soft plush cloud that flew him through the sky.

Goten could have flown, but that would mean using his ki. Using his ki would send a stronger beacon to his location than he wanted at the moment.

Because, for now, he really wanted to be alone. To figure things out and get his emotions in check. 

He really wasn’t ready to face Trunks yet after what had happened…

Hugging his legs to his chest, he sighed deeply. For now, he would just suppress his ki signature so he couldn’t be found.

Resting his cheek on his knees, he gazed below him at the familiar scenery. 

Familiar mountain paths he used to trek as a child. Familiar large fir trees that covered the landscapes in a beautiful sea of green. Sparkling water from a familiar lake.

He lifted his chin once he saw the familiar house on the hill. His destination.

No, he was not heading home.

Going to his house meant he would have to see his mother, meaning no alone time. Especially since she would be sure to notice his off mood and bugg him to no end to tell her what was wrong.

Instead, he arrived at his sister’s house, or as he would sometimes call it, his third home.

Why not his second home? Well, that honor was reserved for Trunks’ house. Well, actually, in many ways, his best friend’s house felt more like home than his own ever did. 

Once Nimbus was low to the ground, he hopped off the cloud, landing softly on the grass beneath. 

He was incredibly grateful that his sister decided to move to the mountains, instead of the city where she worked. The location of where she and Vegeta lived was kind of close to his house, yet far enough away for privacy. About a half-an hour speed flight to and from.

Goten placed his hand on top of Nimbus and smiled gratefully, rubbing the cloud affectionately. “Thanks buddy.”

He remembered all the times Nimbus was always there for him when he was too young to fly. How the loyal fluff would always come when called, and always take him to where he needed to go. Not only that, but it would always listen to him chatter away. Even though Nimbus could not speak, he always knew it listened attentively.

Under his hand, he felt the cloud shudder. Its way of saying ‘your welcome’. Then, it slowly drifted back to the sky and disappeared amongst the clouds.

After watching Nimbus go, he sighed. Then turned to the brown two story house. 

He couldn’t feel Gohan’s nor Vegeta’s ki in the vicinity, so he had already known that the house was empty, which was why he went there in the first place.

He figured Gohan would probably be at work. He had no clue as to where Vegeta was, but his ki signature was not in the house. And that’s was all that really mattered to him at the moment.

As he walked to the front door, his hand went into his pocket to grab out his keys. He of course had a key to his sister’s house on his set of keys. 

That is, if he had his set of keys with him at the moment…

“Of course that’s my luck...” He ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration. In his haste to leave, he had forgotten to grab his keys and his cellphone at Trunks’ place. 

Shaking his head at his own mistake, he walked to a nearby large fir tree. Grabbing hold of it’s branches, he climbed the tree with ease. He has climbed trees since as far back as he could remember.

Once he got to a specific branch, he grabbed a spare key Gohan always left for emergencies. 

Climbing down, he used the key to unlock the door and enter the house. 

As predicted, no one was home, and he was so grateful for that. Entering the spare room saved for him when he would sometimes spend the night, he grabbed his clothes and walked to his bathroom.

After dropping his clothes atop the small shelf, he turned to the sink. As he lifted his gaze to the mirror, he raised his eyebrows in shock.

‘Damn. I look like shit…’ He thought to himself half amused as he gazed at the reflexion in the mirror. His disheveled look gave him the appearance as if he had flown through a hurricane on the way here. ‘No wonder Panny was worried about me.’

A purple mark on his neck caught his attention. Turning his neck to the side, he saw the large hickey mark Trunks had made.

He lifted his hand to his neck slowly, as a blush made its way to his cheeks. 

The purple mark wasn’t the only thing he noticed. Within the mark itself, there were two bite marks. ‘Wow. Trunks did a number on me last night.’

His blush deepened as he remembered the sensation of of the love bite throughout the night. Sure, the first time hurt, but strangely, the times after that it had felt incredibly good. 

In fact... he vaguely recalled begging for Trunks to bite him a couple of times during their lovemaking. 

Goten bit his lower lip, his face reddened more in embarrassment of his previous actions. 

He had been quite… vocal throughout the night. And it wasn’t just about the lewd sounds he made. 

Not only that, after the initial opposition he then became an active participant. Especially after the binds had come off.

Raising both of his hands, he covered his red face in embarrassment. He certainly hadn’t acted like a virgin.

He had acted like a slut. He felt like he had stooped to their level. Lost his self respect. 

‘What would Trunks think about me…’

That thought worried him the most. Even as a child, he had always sought Trunks’ approval. Became stronger and acted brave even when he was frightened. All to make Trunks proud of him and gain his respect.

But how could Trunks respect him after how he had acted last night? 

Hell, he couldn’t even respect himself right now. 

He felt a bit of self-contempt for his actions.

To distract himself from the shame of his own behavior, he turned on the faucet and washed his face with warm water. 

Then, proceeded to take a hot shower.

…………………………………………………………

‘Goten couldn’t have gone far.’ Trunks kept telling himself. Though as he continued his search, that statement was becoming less and less true. 

Because his friend had been purposely hiding his ki, Trunks had to resort to searching for him on foot while also suppressing his own ki signature.

What little unfounded hope he had that Goten had just gone for a brief solitary walk was quickly diminishing as he continued his search through the city. 

He had searched a fairly large radius around his home that far extended the territory of Capsule Corp. 

He leaned against a wall outside of his friend’s favorite coffee shop. Heart beating with a miniscule amount of hope, he pulled out his phone. Heart sinking when he saw that Goten had not yet responded to his various text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. 

His phone was already set to loud, so if Goten had responded, his phone would have made a sound. Even so, Trunks couldn’t help but be hopeful every time he pulled out his phone out of his jacket to check. 

Lifting his phone to his ear, he pressed the number 1 speed dial number and waited anxiously as the dial tone rang through.

But just like previous times, there was no answer.

At the final sound of the dial tone rang, the automatic message his best friend had recorded began in his usual cheerful tone. *Hi! It’s me, Goten! Leave a message if I don’t already have your number. Unless your spam. Your not spam... are you?* 

Trunks couldn’t help but feel a tad better at hearing his friend’s playful, cheery voice, even if it was just a recording. Only that raven haired boy could make a voice message that was so unprofessional, yet so endearing at the same time it always made his heart swell.

After the tone, he left yet another message. “It’s me again. Goten, please call me back. I am getting extremely worried about your well being. Please Goten. I just want to talk.”

After hanging up, he dropped the hand that held his cell phone and thudded his head against the wall he was leaning against.

He let out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes. His anxiety did not lessen as he mentally began to check off the list of places he had checked for his friend. 

He had glanced through the windows of various shops that contained assortments of food. Over 40 small and medium sized shops in the relatively nearby location in city. Some located on the first floor of the building while others requiring an elevator or stairs to reach the rest. He also spent extra time searching at the nearby shops that were Goten’s favorite. 

For the food shops that required an elevator, he would also use the elevator to reach the rooftop of the building. He and his best friend would spend many hours just hanging out on the rooftops. Discussing various topics, playing on their smartphones on a guild based game they were a part of, or just enjoying the breeze of being in such a tall building with no one around to bother them. 

While they usually flew to the roof, Trunks didn’t have the luxury of time to do so at this time. It would take less time to use the elevator of a few buildings as he was almost there anyway cheeking the shops, than the time it would take to find a secluded spot away from all the people in the city every time he wanted to see if Goten was on the roof of a nearby building. Especially since this way he could double check the roofs of some buildings.

While he had searched those nearby food shops, he had also searched the electronics store. Goten loved to play the demo videogames that the different gaming stores displayed in the various consoles. Also, Goten enjoyed browsing through the different games on the shelves, even if he could never afford to get them.

He had also searched the entirety of the nearby public park. The area surrounding the lake where Goten loved to feed the ducks and squirrels. The flower bed, the grassy patch area for picnics, the picnic table area, the indigenous plant area, the community garden... He paid extra close attention to the fairly secluded hidden spots he and Goten sometimes hid.

But Goten was nowhere to be found.

Opening his eyes once more, he stared at the soft white clouds in the sky. Watching as they gently floated out of view, hidden by the tall skyscrapers ahead. “Goten… Where are you....”

……………………………………………………….

The sun was already high in the sky as Gohan woke. The sounds of birds and insects were louder than what she normally woke from at her house, having spent the night in the forest. 

Smiling, she reached and grabbed her glasses, which were tucked safely in her saiyan proof case. In the past there were too many occasions in which her glasses had broken due to rough play. So she and Bulma had constructed a saiyan proof glasses case that can withstand up to super saiyan strength.

Looking up, she saw how the light from the sun’s rays peeked through the leaves of the large trees overhead, creating a beautiful, ethereal effect. She smiled contently as she layed on her back, gazing up at the large trees above. Having grown up in the mountains, she always loved nature. Always felt at home in the wilderness. The sounds of the forest comforting and familiar.

She turned to her left and smiled warmly at her sleeping mate. Vegeta always looked so peaceful when he slept. Creases that normally lined his brows were almost nonexistent, his guard fully down rested peacefully.

She always loved waking up to the sight. Having to work so early in the morning, she always tended to wake up before him. She would spend a few minutes just gazing at the rare sight of seeing Vegeta so at peace, so calm as he slept beside her. 

A sight only she had the honor and priviledge to see.

He hadn’t always this peaceful while he slept. It took a while sleeping together for him to be able to rest as calmly as he did now. Hardly ever having nightmares that used to plague him years ago.

Gohan leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, careful not to wake him. 

Then, she sat up slowly, her body aching in protest. She tried stretching, her body sore all over from last night’s fun. “Man… I’m gonna be sore for a week.” She whispered to herself in slight amusement. Then, she paused, remembering that the lunar cycle lasted two more nights. “No. Make that a month if i’m lucky…”

Feeling her joints were stiff, she stood up from the forest ground. After a bit more stretching, she went to gather what remained of her scattered clothes. She lifted a piece of torn blue fabric that was once her shirt. Sex was definitely wilder than usual last night. 

She glanced at the stylish small watch that was on her right wrist. ‘Well, at least I have my Saiyagirl outfit…’

Not wanting to leave trash lying on the forest floor, she gathered her torn clothes into a pile. She also gathered Vegeta’s intact clothes and set them aside. She spotted her phone a distance away, having been cast aside sometime during their crazed lust. ‘I am soo grateful that our phones are saiyan resistant. Thank you Bulma.’

Of course, saiyan resistant did not mean saiyan proof. As she walked towards her phone, she hoped that it was still intact and working. 

She also spotted Vegeta’s phone and grabbed it as well on the way to hers. Pressing the screen button, her husband’s phone seemed to be working just fine. ‘One down, two to go.’

Grabbing her own phone, she pressed the screen button and it lit up. Relief flooded through her, but was quickly replaced with worry.

Her phone had 4 missed calls. Her immediate fear came to Pan. What if something happened to her daughter last night?

Quickly taking a closer look, she noticed they were all from Trunks. Each call being back to back. 

Something was wrong. Trunks wouldn’t call 4 times one right after the other unless it was important. 

Growing even more worried, she quickly dialed Trunks’ number and called back.

………………………….

Trunks had expanded his search within the city. He was beginning to run out of ideas as he checked off places one by one. His worry and guilt growing more and more with each failure.

*Ring, ring ring.*

His fast reflexes instantly grabbed out his cell phone and placed it up to his ear. “Go-... han.” He had about to say Goten, but his initial excitement instantaneously deflated as his mind caught up with the name the specific ringtone belonged to.

Sure enough, he heard her voice on the line. *Trunks, is everything alright? I received four missed calls from you last night.* 

It didn’t appear as if she had heard his slight hesitation, for which he was grateful.

But he hesitated once more as he thought about how he was feeling last night, as well as… what had happened. 

He swallowed nervously. No. There was no way to discuss this situation with Gohan without it becoming apparent that he harbored feelings and attraction towards her younger brother. 

If he hadn’t acted on those feelings last night, and pushed Goten away in the process, maybe he would have been ok with having Gohan’s help at figuring out what was wrong with him.

*Trunks? Are you still there?*

As it was, there was no way he was going to say anything that might lead to the fact that he had indeed been a bit forceful last night. Especially not until he spoke with Goten and somehow made things right.

His heart constricted painfully as he thought about it. He felt like shit.

Setting his feelings aside for the moment, he responded. Doing his best to sound normal. “Yeah, sorry about that Gohan. I just had a burning question that I needed an answer to and you were the fastest way to get it. I apologize if I worried you.”

On the other side of the line, Gohan pulled the phone away from her ear and gazed at it in indignant disbelief. ‘Really Trunks? I have two PHD’s, currently working on the third, and I am a lead scientist at Capsule Corp. You really expect me to believe that?’

But what could she really do. If Trunks didn’t want to tell her the truth, pressing the subject would only serve to alienate him. He would certainly put up a stronger wall, his pride would become stronger and it would take even longer for him to ask for assistance.

Sighing, she lifted the phone back to her ear. “Trunks, if there is something bothering you, you know I am here for you. I will be here for you when you are ready to talk to me. Just be sure not to get into too much trouble in the meantime. Ok?”

On the other side of the line, Trunks sighed silently in slight relief. Well, he hadn’t really expected her to really buy his bulshit excuse anyway to be honest. But he was relieved and grateful that she wasn’t pressing the issue. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Gohan.”

He hung up, and resumed his desperate search.

………………………………………………………...

The hot shower had soothed Goten’s aching muscles, but did little to clear his stormed mind. 

As he sat on his bed at his sister's house, he couldn’t help but ruminate on the current situation and what happened last night. 

What now? What would this mean for their relationship?

The more he thought about it, the more depressed he felt. Heart constricting painfully. ‘This really didn’t mean anything to you Trunks, did it?’

He had seen plenty of times how Trunks flirted and interacted with the girls he had an interest in dating. 

Oh how it infuriated him to no end seeing that scolding look directed towards some random flossie. The seductive smile.

How it pained him to see how Trunks acted with his girlfriends.

The casual ‘accidental’ brush of the hand, arm, or leg at random times. 

The verbal innuendos Trunks sometimes said to those girls. 

Feeding each other from their plates with the occasional ‘accidental’ lick of fingers.

All of the typical signs and rituals of dating. The romantic and intimate things lovers did. Things he had never done since he himself had never dated.

But regardless of not having any personal experience in the matter, he certainly had an idea of what it looked like, from watching Trunks and watching movies.

He knew how to recognize all of those signs, and was fairly confident he would be able to tell easily if any of that would have been directed at him.

And he was completely certain that Trunks never had shown any type of romantic interest with him before. None of Trunks’ typical attraction signs was directed his way. No warning of interest whatsoever. 

His heart felt like it was breaking. It kind of felt like, he was just the last resort to relieve sexual frustration. 

His eyes filled with tears.

He felt so used.

‘I guess I deserve it. Considering how I gave in so easily…’

Hugging his legs to his chest, he buried his face between his knees. 

In the silence of solitude, he cried.

……………………………………………………………..

The sun was high in the sky, way passed the noon hour. Trunks slumped down on an empty bench. Hands pulling on his lavender hair in frustration at the situation and anger at himself.

He was at the end of his rope. He had searched nearly everywhere in the city he could think of with no luck. 

Goten wasn’t returning his calls or texts. He hadn’t sensed his friend’s ki the entire time he had been searching. 

He felt completely defeated and helpless. His hands covered his face as he bent down. Utterly lost.

He had screwed up. Screwed up badly. Done something he should have never done. To the one person in the universe who was everything to him. Done something he couldn't take back.

His voice broke.

“What have I done?”


	8. The Shadow of Your Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. 
> 
> I’m sorry it’s been so long for the update. Things happened that I really don’t want to discuss right now.
> 
> Here is the new chapter! Hope yall like! Feel free to leave a comment. I like comments! :)
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Goten was not in the city. Trunks concluded as much after hours of fruitless searching. 

Leaning against one of the buildings near the outskirts of town, he pulled out his cell phone. Turning the screen on, his hopes fell. 

Goten had yet to respond to his calls, texts, or messages.

As one hand lowered his cell phone, the other raised up to his face. Covering his face with his hand, he gritted his teeth. His whole body began to shake with emotion. 

Years. After years of restraint. Never once had he let his feelings for his best friend show. 

So many opportunities for error. So many times he almost gave himself away. Almost acted on his feelings and said something. Almost kissed him.

But he had shown restraint. He had mastered control so many times. He used his father’s training for his own benefit. Used the emotionless wall to hide the strongest feelings he ever had from the one person who caused them.

All that, for this. One mistake. One slip up, and everything was ruined. 

Goten finally found out that he was attracted to him. That he cared for him in ways that transcended friendship.

And he didn’t want to speak to him anymore. 

This was the worst thing that could have happened. 

Fears he had struggled with for years; rejection, loss. It was all becoming a reality, right before his very eyes. 

And there was nothing he could do about it. 

He always needed control. Be it the situation, himself, or others. On the rare occasion were control was not an option, he had to be able to calculate the outcomes, behaviors, or consequences. 

But everything was in a state of chaos for him. He wasn’t in control. He didn’t have an idea what reaction Goten would have to seeing him. Hell, he didn’t even have a clue as to what he would say to Goten once he found him. But worse of all…

He had no idea if their friendship could survive this. 

He swallowed hard, feeling his heart constrict. “I have to find him… Make this right somehow…” 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his stormed emotions the best way he knew how; using logical calculations.

Closing his eyes, he calculated what his next move will be. ‘If his location is not in the city, there’s a 75% chance he went to Gohan’s house. In a state of distress, there are three main locations, he would frequent; My house, Gohan’s house, or out in the forest. Since I am the cause of distress, my house is out of the equation.’

‘But how the hell would he have gotten there without flying?’

If Goten had flown, he would have sensed his ki. There was no way to fly and not broadcast your location. Goten didn't have a hover car, and certainly didn’t know how to drive one yet. 

There was no way public transportation would get him there, and it would have taken hours to get as close as one could. But if Goten had taken a bus, then he would have to have walked (or run) quite a bit of distance to get to Gohan’s place. It was extremely unlikely.

Then, it hit him.

He growled in frustration, frowning. “Nimbus.”

How could he have spaced that annoying stuck-up cloud that Goten used to ride to his house as a child before he had learned to fly. The self-righteous fluff that deemed him ‘not worthy’ to ride as a child. That he wasn’t ‘innocent’ enough to ride the thing, not that he ever wanted to ride a stupid cloud anyway.

That had to be the course of action Goten had taken, it was the only explanation that fit the situation that he could think of at the moment. 

Thus he concluded that Goten was at his sister’s house, which was the most probable location his friend could be.

With renewed determination, he opened his eyes and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. He pulled a small case from his pocket and opened it, revealing six different capsules. Pulling one out, he pressed the button at the top. 

Out came a dark violet convertible, one of many different vehicles he owned. It was the fastest in his possession, and right now, he needed to see Goten as fast as possible. 

It would have been faster to have flown, but then that would require using his ki, revealing his location and direction. If Goten felt him coming, he was sure his friend would run away before he even arrived. 

Swiftly, he entered his violet hover car and drove off.

……………………………………….

Trunks was grateful for the speed of his car. He was anxious to see his best friend and driving instead of flying only served to increase his anxiety. 

Knowing the landscape by now, he calculated a spot to park that was a bit of distance away from his father’s and Gohan’s residence. Last thing he wanted was to alert Goten of his presence with the sound of his vehicle parking.

After returning his vehicle into its capsule form, he walked toward the brown two story house.

With each step, he got more and more nervous. 

Ever since he realized that Goten was missing, he had spent hours of internal calculation. Attempting the find adequate words that would express how regretful he was. How important Goten was to him. How he never intended to do anything to hurt him of all people. 

But nothing was even remotely adequate enough. Nothing he could come up with would ever make up for what he did. How he royally screwed up. 

He wanted to reassure Goten. To tell him that they could go back to the way they were. Back to just being friends.

But he wasn’t sure he could keep such a promise.

Last night was proof that he had less control than he had believed. Him. A saiyan prince. Couldn’t keep a simple thing like self-control in the face of the one he was most attracted to. 

And because of his weakness, he had hurt the one he loved the most.

He felt like shit.

Finally reaching the front of the house, he paused in front of the chocolate colored door. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his keys, and unlocked the house. 

As he stepped within the house, his heart soared and his hopes raised. 

He could smell Goten’s unique sweet scent. 

Heart racing faster with anticipation, he raced up the stairs towards the room he knew was reserved for Goten. 

Once at the door, he hesitated. All planned verbatim lost as his heart pounded hard within his chest. 

Taking a deep breath to still his nerves, he grasped the handle with sweaty palms and turned the brass knob.

Opening the door silently, he peered into the room as he stepped in. He looked around the room and his heart sank.

Goten was no longer there. 

He had been there recently, this much he could tell. Not only his friend’s lingering scent gave that away, but also the humid room from a recent shower, as well as the unmade bed led to support Goten had indeed been here. 

Was being the key word. 

Frustrated from hours of searching, only to have his hopes raised and dashed, he slumped face down heavily on the bed. Exhausted beyond words both emotionally and physically.

His friend’s wonderful scent was strongest on the sheets. 

‘Goten…’ 

He closed his eyes slowly, his heavy heart feeling a bit lighter. He had been desperately seeking his companion all day. Fear tearing at his being at the possibility of losing the one he loved forever. The proximity to his lover’s unique sweet smell comforted him slightly.

He grasped his raven haired friend’s pillow and held it close. Wishing for all his heart that Goten were there with him.

………………………………………………………

Vegeta flew in the direction to his house in order to relieve some pent up frustration in the gravity room. 

His frustrations was entirely instinctual. He felt an incredible compulsion to be close to his mate during the three day violet moon cycle. 

But he would not be controlled by his instincts.

His mate had confided that she feared that something was going on with his son and wanted to head to Capsule Corp to discuss it further, as well as investigate if Bulma noticed anything off about the young demi. 

He figured that she was just being more protective of the cubs because of the moon cycle. Had anything been wrong, they would have been contacted by now. And there was very few things that could go wrong to a demi saiyan that was of any worry.

But, he could tell it in her eyes. Those bright onyx eyes that somehow held both kindness and strength. Arguing about how it was a waste of time, he was not going to persuade her. She had that look that she got when she was not going to back down. That fire in her eyes, that fierce protective nature.

So, without argument, he had reluctantly accepted that she was going to go.

If there was the possibility that she was right, it was most likely some human concern that he certainly had no expertise in. Also, he knew that Trunks spoke about those particular topics easier with Gohan than with him, for which he was partially grateful for since he is not comfortable with emotional subjects in the first place.

So, he decided to let her to it. Deciding to head back home and distract the pull of his instincts with training.

On the flight home, his instincts pulled at him to follow her. To protect his mate during her weakened state. But logically he knew there was no need. 

One, even if there were other mature saiyan males around (which there weren't) they wouldn’t be affected sexually by her scent. Because Gohan was already mated, she did not put out any of the general alluring pheromones that would drive other males insane. The only one affected in a sexual way by her scent was him, because their body’s were in sync ever since their first mating.

Two, the only other mature saiyan male he would have to worry about being affected by the lunar phase was Kakarot. Because he is Gohan’s genetic father, not only would there be no sexual attraction, but Kakarot would feel an instinctual pull to protect her in order to preserve his genetic lineage.

“Hmp” ‘That is if the baka is not so screwed up that it affects his protective instincts.’ He thought with dry amusement. 

Somehow, it would not surprise him if Kakarot suddenly appeared with that annoying grin of his and asked in that stupid voice ‘What violet moon?’

Regardless, Kakarot seemed like he was off on another planet training. 

A slight smirk appeared on Vegeta’s features. 

There was a time he would do nothing but train. He needed to hone his skills. As a saiyan prince, he was destined to surpass any other of his species. Regardless of the fact his species was a dying race, he would be damned if he would not make the last memory of the saiyan race a memory other species would fear for centuries after their extinction. That had been his only real motivation for living for the longest time.

Then she came along, and changed everything. 

He had been shocked to hear Raditz’s report that he had found a saiyan cub on a faraway planet. What his long haired squad mate failed to mention, was that the cub was a Träger, a saiyan who could carry offspring.

For very good reason, he was grateful that Raditz was smart enough not to mention such an important detail over long distance communication, especially with the high chance that Frieza had their communication monitored, which they later discovered was the case. He had not known at the time that Frieza had been the cause of the near annihilation of his race, but he did know that Frieza did not want the saiyans to grow out of his control. The bald silver lizard would not have hesitated to kill Gohan, the only Träger, the only saiyan carrier, in order to stay in control.

Or worse. Use her like cattle to breed saiyans for his army in a controlled.

Once arriving on Earth for the first time, to avenge Raditz’ death and retrieve the lost saiyan, he was shocked at the discovery. And all of his plans changed. 

There stood the last hope for his dying species. Thoughts about how it was possible that she even existed at that age since the destruction of his species occurred many years before her apparent age didn’t even cross his mind. The only real thought was how she held the key to the salvation of their species.

Genetic diversity was not an issue. Through genetic manipulation, the future cubs she could produce could have the genetic diversity necessary to continue to expand the saiyan race. Pass a few decades, their numbers would increase exponentially. 

All thoughts about revenge for Raditz’ death gone. He had decided at that moment, that the Träger cub’s well being and safety was a priority.

Though, at the time, that meant to capture and secure her, then find the dragonballs in order to remove Frieza as a threat.

He smirked a little as he flew back home.

Though, his definition of ‘well being’ and ‘safety’ had changed over the years, he continued to watch over her. She was the real reason he decided to reside on Earth after Frieza was destroyed. Though his main goal was to protect her, she amazed him with how little protection she actually required. Even as a cub, the sheer power she held was beyond comprehension for one such as young. 

But what really amazed him the most, was her determination and fierce protective nature. 

Even with the thrill of battle that coursed through her veins, even with a growing power that surpassed the strongest warriors, even though she was so young, she had the drive to protect those she cared for. Her maternal instincts were more pronounced than any other Träger he had ever met. Even to the point of placing her life in danger to protect those around her. 

And it was when those young eyes, those shining, bright, compassionate onyx eyes, turned his way. At that moment he knew, even though he was the prince of all saiyans, that he was in her service. 

His eyes softened as he flew. A small smile replacing his smirk.

Who would have thought that small cub would have changed him so much.

Suddenly, he stopped in midair. His sensitive saiyan nose having caught on to a striking scent. The scent of something near in the forest below. One that should not be possible. 

His eyes widened in disbelief. “Impossible...”

A Träger in heat…

The only Träger alive was his mate. Not only was she at Capsule Corp by now, but the scent of this Träger did not belong to her. Though, there was something familiar about the scent...

No. It was not possible. Goten was only 14 years of age. He was still a cub and should not be affected by the lunar phase. It was way younger than any saiyan should be able to mate.

Not only that, but he was male.

The chances of a male Träger was one in a hundred thousand! Male carriers were extremely rare and highly protected in the saiyan culture. Not only were male Trägers powerful in their own right, but they also produced the most fertile, resilient, and powerful offspring.

The odds that a male Träger would be born to the few saiyans that remained was incredibly low.

What especially gave him pause, was that this trager’s scent indicated that he was already mated.

And he immediately recognized the intermingled scent.

He grimaced, brows furrowing in aggravation. Trunks was also physically mature enough to mate?!

And more importantly, why wasn’t his son’s scent nearby?

Anger boiled inside of him. A newly mated Träger, not only that, a newly mated male Träger was alone and defenseless. The scent of his mate nowhere near. 

He himself had fought against his protective instincts during his first mating with Gohan, but he had a viable reason for doing so. 

And regardless, he was always nearby. He was watching her closely during those three days, even though she did not know it.

Trunks on the other hand, wasn’t even in the near proximity of his mate.

Using his ki senses, he scanned for his sons ki. Only to discover that he was keeping his ki hidden. He scanned for Goten’s ki as well, finding out that he too was kidding his ki.

Growling in frustration, he pulled out his cell phone. He activated the cell phone tracking app that Gohan installed in their phones. 

He frowned as he stared at the device. When Gohan first mentioned the tracking program to him, he had dismissed it. He had no need for such a thing when he could just as easily sense the ki signature of the one you wanted to find. 

Though she had insisted on teaching him how to use the app in case of emergency, especially for when Pan got older and had her own cell phone. Now, he was partially grateful that she had indeed insisted on showing him the app. Though, his pride would never let him admit it to her.

Once the satellite tracked Trunks’ phone, he flew in his son’s direction.

It didn’t take Vegeta long to reach his destination, considering he had been headed there in the first place. Even before he landed, he could smell his son’s heightened Spender pheromones. His frown deepened. ‘The brats are too young for this...’

Entering his house, he headed straight in the direction where the scent was strongest. The room reserved for Goten. 

Once he reached the entrance to the room, he opened the door. 

Trunks jumped up from the bed as he heard the door open. His first reaction was relief and joy. 

His mood grew sour immediately as he saw that it wasn’t Goten. Then, began to feel a fire ignite as rage began boiling inside of him, his instincts alerting him to the danger of a dominant male. Crouching into a defensive fighting stance, he growled at the intruder, tail bristling. 

Vegeta stood his ground as he regarded his son. Trunks was certainly behaving like he was under the effects of the violet moon. 

But of course, he knew exactly how to handle this. 

Unfurling his black tail from his waist, he held his tail still and loose. He stared directly into his son’s piercing blue eyes with his own. Using a strong, commanding voice, he addressed his defensive cub. “Stand down. I am not a threat to your mate. I am already mated.”

Trunks stared defiantly at his father. The initial anger beginning to to subside, as his wits returned. 

Blinking he straightened, puzzled by his own behavior. He looked down in slight shame of his actions towards his father. 

Seeing his son lose some of his defensiveness, he went straight to the point in a calm, yet firm voice. “Why are you not with your mate?”

Trunks looked up at his father in confusion. “C-Come again?”

Vegeta grimaced, frustration rising. “Where is Ka-, Goten?” He had about to say Kakarot’s brat, but he had been calling Goten by his name after he started living with Gohan. She disliked it when he referred to her younger brother as a brat, so out of respect for his mate, he worked on calling the boy by his given name. 

Though with the the violet moon affecting his mood, especially since he is not in his mate’s proximity, his temper and patience are limited at the moment. The idiocy of his son’s behavior is not proving to be helpful either.

After a brief silence of staring at his father, his gaze fell once more. He said in a weak, defeated voice: “I don’t know…”

Vegeta growled at his son’s incompetence. “Baka! How the bloody hell could you lose sight of your mate during the Violett-er Mond?! Do you not realize how vulnerable he is during this time?!”

Confusion at his father's, statement and tone, he became a little defensive once more. “What are you talking about? Who’s vulnerable?”

His son’s comments made is forehead twitch as boiling anger rose higher. “Bloody hell! Have you not learned about saiyan physiology and behavior from the database!”

Trunks clenched his teeth, growing a bit guilty at his father’s inquiry. He knew that Gohan had translated most of the information about the saiyans from the spaceship when Goku had first arrived on earth. The information was saved in Bulma’s main computer in case the information was needed. He had been intending to read all of the information contained in the database, but he always had been sidetracked by one thing or another. The information was too extensive to read in one sitting. It would probably take him years to peruse through it all, and that was if he dedicated a significant amount of time to it. 

Of course, he would have read it years ago if he’d set his mind to it, which he hadn’t. He hadn’t placed much importance in learning about (by all means and purposes) an extinct culture and species. There was always time for that later.

Unable to come up with a good excuse, all he could say was: “Well…”

Vegeta snapped, no longer able to hold back his temper. “Idiotisch!!!” He yelled in anger. “Ich kann diese Scheiße nicht glauben!” He balled his fists and swore to the ceiling. “Der einzige männliche Träger bleibt in der Existenz und sein Kumpel ist ein Dummkopf!”

Trunks eyes opened wide and he took an involuntary step back, his defenses rising once more. He had never heard his father speak his native language. Having never learned saiyayin, he had no idea what was said. Though, he could easily guess by the anger and tone of his father’s voice that it wasn’t pretty...

Having cursed, relieving some pent up frustration, the midnight saiyan prince took a deep breath, using his self-control to calm down. Looking directly into his son’s eyes, he focused on giving him a quick education. 

“You had sex with him and bit him, correct?”

Trunks fidgeted a bit. This was not a conversation he felt comfortable with talking with his father.

Growing impatient with the lack of answer, he prompted. “I asked you a question, and I expect an answer.”

Trunks swallowed nervously, unable to look his father in the eye. He gazed at the floor in embarrassment. “...Yes…”

“Then you marked him as your mate. The violet moon phase affected your instincts and physiology.” 

Trunks snapped his attention back to his father. ‘The violet moon! Why didn’t I realize it sooner!’ He knew well that the moon cycles could affect saiyans in different ways, and the moon had been odd shade last night. He was too preoccupied with Goten and what he had done, that he did not even consider that the moon may have had an effect on the situation.

Seeing the realization in his son’s eyes, Vegeta turned his back to his son and began to walk towards the door. “The rest of the information can wait. What is important at this moment, is that you find your mate and protect him. You are now mated. If he dies, you die.”

Trunks grimaced, eyes shut and hands in fists. He had failed Goten. He was always the knowledgeable one. He knew that Goten always trusted him to be right, following his lead.

He screwed up in so many ways. He should have read about saiyan culture, physiology, and behavior years ago. Of course that knowledge could have been important, they are half saiyan for crying out loud! Why had he let other things get in the way? Why had he been so stupid?

And because of his stupidity, they found themselves in this situation. ‘I’m so sorry Goten…’

Stopping at the door, Vegeta glanced back at his son. He could clearly see the emotional distress his son was under. No doubt amplified by the violet moon and the lack of proximity of his mate. 

“Come. It is three hours before nightfall. I will take you to your mate in order for you to sort it out before then.”

Even feeling as guilty as he was, Trunks couldn’t help but perk up a bit at the mention of reuniting with Goten. He didn’t know how his father knew where Goten was, but he knew that his father did not lie. So he trusted that his father could take him to the one person he needed to see. 

Somehow, just somehow, he had to make this right.

With determination rising once more, Trunks followed his father out the door, to search for Goten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
> Author Notes:
> 
> As with the story before this one, I see German as being close to the saiyan language because of the strong tone and structure of language compared to other languages.  
> The German here is from Google Translate (Since I myself don’t speak German). If any of you are German speakers and can help me make it more legit than Google Translate can provide, I would be greatful! (As would other future German readers I imagine) :)


	9. I Can't Lose You

Light breeze ruffled the leaves gently of nearby trees. Vast lake glistening, sunlight dancing on top of deep blue like diamonds.

Birds sang in the distance, not a care in the world.

It was all so peaceful. Calm. 

All contrast to the lone figure slumped on top of a boulder, weary from emotional and physical exhaustion, gazing sadly at the serene scenery before him.

Normally nature would be enough to melt his troubles away. He would spend hours just observing the calm beauty of nature. It’s serene scenery always working incredible magic to ease his troubles away. If only for a while.

Nature was always his happy place, one who comforted him during his most difficult times; during his father’s absence, during the fallout between his sister and mother, the pressure placed upon him to mediate between them at such a young age...

But, even the magic of this wonderland could not comfort him. Not about this.

He sighed heavily. Gaze lowering to the boulder he sat on.

Goten had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to lift the boulder that was three times his size. Something that should have been a cinch had he his natural strength.

As it was, it hadn’t even moved an inch.

He knew he should head to Bulma or to his sister right away. This had never happened to him before and could be serious, but he just didn’t feel like being around anybody at the moment. 

Not after what had happened with Trunks.

Gaze rising again, he looked once more at the peaceful lake.

He knew that he would have to face the situation eventually. To face Trunks.

But hell if he knew what he would say to him. And hell if he dared to hear what last night meant to his friend.

Biting his lip, his heart couldn’t help but still feel a shred of hope. That maybe this meant something to the lavender prince. That he mattered more than just a friend.

………………...

Two figures zoomed across the forest floor. Running at superhuman speed faster than the eye could see.

Branches broke under their feed at they pressed onward. Vegeta slowed once he noticed his son began to pull forward away from him, a sign that the youth could finally smell the scent of his mate’s proximity.

Trunks stopped as well, though his gaze remained forward. Goten was close.

His heart was racing fast, having nothing to do with the run. His father’s voice broke him out of his trance.

“This is between you and your mate. I will have Gohan send you pertinent information about the lunar phase and its effect on our race. I expect you to read it before the violet moon reaches its peak.”

He looked directly at his father in alarm. “The moon will be violet tonight as well?”

Holding his son’s gaze, he spoke firmly. “Yes. It lasts three nights.”

Trunks clenched his jaw and looked to the ground. If the effect of the violet moon tonight is anything like the violet moon from last night, there was no way he would be able to restrain himself. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Goten off more than he had…

Seeing his son’s reaction, he decided to provide a solution. “If you do not wish to have sex with your mate during the violet moon phase, I suggest you lock him up in the gravity room. The structure will block out his pheromones and you can keep him safe.”

Vegeta turned to walk in the opposite direction. Back in the direction of his residence. “But be warned, that will do nothing to ease your suffering.”

He watched his father disappear behind the trees. Then, he turned his gaze in the direction he knew Goten was. Finally, he was going to see him. 

He walked forward slowly. Heart beating faster and faster with each step. He could feel his skin perspiring, his throat dry. 

In all the time he was apart from Goten, he had yet to come up with the proper words to say. Had yet come up with something to make right what went wrong. 

Truth was, the unknown always made him nervous. But with Goten in the mix, it was just plain frightful.

Once he got to the clearing, he couldn’t help inhaling sharply at the scene before him. 

Sunlight cast a beautiful orange glow in the distance of the setting sun. The orange glow framing the young boy, making him glow. Raven hair shone with the effects of the setting sun. The lake shone like diamonds in the distance, accentuating the magnificence of the young boy who sat serenely on top of the boulder amidst the scenery.

For a moment, he had forgotten the situation they were in, so captivated by the magical scene before him. An image that could not even be captured in the loveliest of paintings.

Without thinking, he had taken a step forward.

Goten had been gazing at the setting sun. The gorgeous scenery succeeding to alleviate some of his distress. He was so distracted, he had failed to notice the signs of someone headed his way. He didn’t notice the silence of the birds in the distance, the silence of the insects when something unknown approached, the rustling of nearby leaves not caused by wind.

He did notice once he heard a branch snap right behind him. 

Immediately he jumped into action. His adrenaline kicking into high gear, he jumped and turned, facing his possible enemy in a fighting stance, tail bristling and immediately coiling around his waist for safety. 

His eyebrows shot up the moment he noticed who was standing right beside him. A mixture of relief and happiness filled him as he stared into those dashing sky blue eyes. 

He was about to smile, until uncertainty returned. 

Straightening, he felt the battle tension leave his body just to be replaced by stress. Nervousness and embarrassment building, he lowered his gaze to the left, unable to hold the eyes of his friend.

Trunks swallowed nervously as well. He lowered his gaze to the the ground. 

Awkward silence.

The atmosphere was tense as neither youth dared to make the first move to speak. 

Gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they stood still. They were only a few feet away, but they felt like miles apart.

Trunks took a deep breath and steadied himself. He was the leader of the two, he always felt it was his job to take the first step. But today, it wasn’t the only reason he felt he needed to be the one to break the gap between them.

He also felt that he was to blame. Regardless of whether instincts were involved, he should have been stronger than that. He was his father’s son and should have been able to keep in control at all times.

But he hadn’t. He had failed. And it was all his fault.

He spoke, his gaze still lowered to the green grass below his feet. “Hmm…. Goten…”

Goten continued to gaze at the to his lower left, at the blue sparkling lake. “.... Yeah?....”

“....”

“...”

The words were not easy to say. Not because the lavender youth didn’t know how to say them, but because there was so much to say, and way too much at stake if they were said wrong.

But they had to be said. At the very least, he had a place he could start.

“I’m sorry….”

“....”

The awkward silence had returned with a vengeance. The air feeling tenser than before. Trunks’ fear began climbing. He, who could easily read people and gauge what to say when to say it. A skill that proved very useful when ‘guiding’ people to get the outcome you want. To be able to get people to your side amend disagreements was one of his many strong suits. One skill of the many that would prove very useful as the future President of Capsule Corp.

Was useless at this moment. 

He frowned, cursing himself internally.

Whenever it had to do with Goten, he wits seemed to plummet to that of an idiot. If this were anyone else, he would have easily resolved the situation and returned to their daily lives. But dammit! Why did he screw up with the one person who truly matters most? 

And because he is the one that matters the most, fear of loss and rejection enters into the equation, and throws everything out of control.

As he was cursing himself internally, he heard Goten finally reply in a hesitant and reserved voice, as if afraid.

“... For what?...”

He snapped his gaze to his raven haired friend, startled and a bit confused. 

He studied his secret love closely. Goten had not raised his gaze, continuing to stare off into the lake. His body was slightly turned to the side, one arm across his torso holding on to his other arm. His black tail tightly wound against his waist, his body stiff. 

All signs that he was afraid. Afraid and guarding himself against future emotional attacks.

The sight was heartbreaking.

Unable to withstand the thought that his friend was scared of him, words came out before he could stop them. Before he could try to logically think about what to say and how to say it.

“I-I’m soo sorry Goten! I never, never wanted this to happen! I-I lost control! I was not myself!! That should have never happened!!”

As he spoke those words he could see that Goten was leaning away from him. His facial features tightening as if he were hurting more.

He was beginning to panic seeing his friend react contrary to what he wanted. “It wasn’t me Goten!!! It was the violet moon! I never would have done that to you, I swear! You are my friend and I never, ever would have done that!!!”

He could see Goten's eyes begin to water and his jaw clenching further. 

No, his friend/secret love was supposed to feel better that he had never intended to do such a thing, not worse!

Trunks was beginning to shake. He was losing his friend. Growing desperate, he raised his voice further, blurting out the words that he had kept hidden for years. Words he would have never said had he not been in such a state.

“I love you Goten!!! Please, I can’t lose you! Not you-”

He froze. 

Further words stuck in his mouth as he had realized what he had said. His eyes widened in horror.

Time seemed to freeze.

He stared at his friend who also seemed frozen with shock, eye wide in disbelief. 

‘Oh… shit…’

A strange silence seemed to fill the scene. An oppressive, suffocating air.

Slowly, Goten’s shocked gazed moved up and stared straight at him. Holding his gaze captive within those dark pools.

“W-What, did you, say…?”

He barely heard the words coming from his raven haired friend. His mouth felt incredibly dry. His palms palms were sweaty, body shaking…

His mind was also drawing a blank. He had said it. But what does he say now?

There was no going back. The words have been spoken, there was no way to undo them.

Straightening, he gathered his resolve. Pulled the strength of his conviction and the strength of his affection. Whatever the consequence, the truth had come out. But now he had to express that truth with all of his heart. To express how deeply he cared for the one before him.

Looking into those deep onyx eyes, he held the gaze of the one he loved. Staring straight into the soul of his lifelong friend, he said it again.

“I love you, Ten.”

He saw Goten break eye contact, biting his lower lip. His friend didn’t seem repulsed at all, which surprised him. Instead, his friend seemed completely unsure of the situation, black eyes darting from side to side in deep thought and uncertainty.

But what really worried him the most, was that Goten’s posture was turning more defensive. 

Those black eyes then looked back up at him, but they did not hold the type of fear he expected. Instead, those beautiful onyx eyes looked almost pleading. “Do you mean that… Trunks…”

There was no mistaking it, those moist eyes were pleading. Pleading for the truth. Gaze fearful for the answer.

Even if the answer was not one his Goten wanted to hear, he could never lie while gazing straight into those eyes. 

Fearing what would happen next, he still held his ground. “Yes. I’m in love with you, Ten.”

Goten just stood there, staring into those eyes, those sky blue eyes he had known all his life. Those eyes that were always guarded, now seemed vulnerable. As if a wall his lavender friend had built came crashing down.

He could see genuine deep fear, and sincerity. Never had he seen Trunks open up to anyone as much as he was now.

He couldn’t keep his tears back. He ran to him. Throwing his arms around his love and hugging him tightly with what little strength he possessed. 

Trunks was startled at Goten’s reaction, but welcomed it nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around his love and held him tightly, but gently. Resting his head against the raven locks, he reveled in the proximity and scent of his mate.

Neither knew how long they stayed in each other's arms, and neither cared. All that mattered in that moment was the contact, the love that poured off of them as they stood amidst trees and a lake, the sun setting in the distance.


	10. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! 
> 
> I have begun updating and editing my first story in the document in my computer: Lunar Pull Extended and Changed, in preparation for the direct sequel.
> 
> The direct sequel of that story (the World Martial Arts Tournament and Majin Buu Saga) will be started after the end of this story (still more to go on this one). I have started to watch DBZ Majing Boo Saga for ideas and directions I might go.
> 
> Without further adue, here is the next chapter! :)
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………...

They took their time in each others embrace. Reveling in the feel of the other’s proximity and warmth. The stress of the prior day's slowly fading away.

The setting sun in the distance giving way to the shine of the sparkling stars. Mixture of orange and yellow in the sky turning a dark navy blue, then to black.

The insects of the forest began to chirp as the gentle night’s wind began to blow. 

Slowly and reluctantly, they separated. 

It was hard to believe what had just happened.

After years of suppressing their feelings, it was all there, out in the open.

Now what?

Each shifted a bit uncomfortably.

*grrrrrrrgg*

Goten’s stomach broke through the uncomfortable air between the two.

Blushing and grinning in embarassment, Goten placed his hand behind his head. “Hahaha… I kind of… skipped breakfast…” 

Trunks broke into a laugh. Same old Goten, always hungry. “How about we head to our favorite restaurant to eat?”

Goten grinned. “Sounds Great!”

“After you.” Trunks gave a slight bow, gesturing the direction to head.

Goten frowned. “You're not going to get all weird on me, are ya?”

Trunks smirked. “Maybe.” Then winked.

“Uhgg.” Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Goten took off flying in the direction of the city. Trunks following close behind.

………………. 

They sat in their favorite booth in their favorite italian restaurant and ordered their prefered meals. The wooden seats, as usual, were lined with soft burgundy material. The same red tablecloth adorned the same table. The same appetizers (breadsticks), sat right between the two demi’s.

Everything within the restaurant was the same as usual, but for them, everything was different.

As he grabbed his breadstick, Trunks gazed at the boy in front of him.

He saw as his friend opened the small capsule and applied the nutrition powder to a breadstick, then set the capsule down, without looking up.

There was a strange, awkward air surrounding them. Their confessions happened so quickly. Everything about the whole day had been a crazy emotional roller coaster ride for the both of them. 

Only now, at the restaurant, the events and implications of what it all meant was starting to sink in.

What were they now?

All their lives they had been best friends. They had always known where they stood in their relationship.

The way they reacted to each other, even the little things: How they greeted each other with their brief secret handshake, the distance they sat, how far they could take each other's jokes.

They had gotten into a groove. They had been best friends for years. Comfortable with each other in that context.

Their friendship had been the same for years. Never changing. 

But now, things have changed. Drastically.

And neither was sure of what to do.

Goten took a bite out of his own breadstick. As he did so, he could feel an intense gaze set on him.

He moved his gaze from the breadstick he was holding to look up, straight into intense sky blue eyes.

And both blushed and looked away immediately.

Then a moment of silence, as neither dared look up from the table.

The waiter appeared with two plates. She set one in front of Goten and the other in front of Trunks.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, and the fact they barely touched their breadsticks the entire time they were here (an odd occurrence because she always had to bring at least two helpings for these particular customers), she decided to inquire. “Are the breadsticks not to your liking?”

Goten laughed nervously, placing one hand behind his head in a Son gesture while grinning. “Hahaha. Nah! They're great!”

Trunks nodded in agreement, not really looking up from his barely touched breadstick.

She looked dubiously from one teen to the other, but decided not to inquire further. “Okay… Enjoy your meal. I will return shortly to see if you need anything else.”

“Thanks.”

Once the waiter left, Goten looked at his lifelong friend with a sheepish smile. “That’s gotta be some sort of record. The least breadsticks eaten before the main course arrives.”

Trunks smiled. “Especially considering the lack of meals we have eaten today.”

“Hahaha! We’re kinda acting like dorks, aren’t we?”

Trunks’ smile widened. “Yes. Yes we are.” His smile faded a little when he remembered his father’s words. *If you do not wish to have sex with your mate during the violet moon phase, I suggest you lock him up in the gravity room.* 

He did want to spend the night with Goten again. But with with what happened the first time and how close he was to losing the person he loved because of it, he thought it best if they finished eating quickly so they could go their separate ways for the next two nights.

Turning his attention back to his food, he decided it best if they ate quick. “We should eat before the food gets cold.”

……………………………………………

Once the two demi’s finished their meals, they walked out of the restaurant. The street lights lighting the path within the city. The violet moon rising from the horizon, barely visible due to the large skyscrapers buildings of the city. 

Even though the moon was not fully visible, nor fully risen above the sky, Trunks was beginning to feel the effects of the violet moon once more. He knew that he had to distance himself from Goten sooner rather than later.

He stopped walking suddenly. 

Noticing his friend no longer beside him, Goten turned around in confusion. Noticing how the other was looking at the ground in concentration, he knew something was bothering the lavender teen. “What’s wrong, Trunks?”

The lavender prince sighed. How to say this? “Ten... maybe, you shouldn’t spend the night at my place tonight.”

He frowned a little, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. That had come out differently than what he meant. He quickly tried to recover. “I-I mean, you shouldn’t sleep at my place tonight...”

Goten was blushing. He knew what Trunks had meant, but it had sounded the wrong way. 

He was a bit confused. They had been having sleepovers since they were children. Years and years ago. He didn’t understand why knowing how they both felt about each other should change that.“Why?” 

Trunks had a hard time keeping eye contact with his friend. He was ashamed to admit that he wouldn’t be able to control himself because of the violet moon. He wouldn’t have believed that he would be unable to control himself if he hadn’t experienced it first hand. 

He sighed. “Because, the violet moon that causes our reactions lasts three nights…”

Goten shifted a bit, fidgeting nervously. He bit his lower lip while looking to the ground. He wasn’t as nervous about the prospect of another passionate night. Even if what happened last night had been sudden and a bit forceful at first, it still did nothing to change how strongly he felt about his best friend. 

Also, considering saiyan instincts was involved, he could not fully blame his friend for what happened. After all, he was also affected by saiyan instincts that night.

What really made him nervous at this moment, was the embarrassment of saying that he actually did want to ‘sleep’ with him again tonight.

“Well…” He looked to the floor, unable to hold his friend’s gaze. “What if I was… ok, with that…”

Trunks’ eyes widened in surprise, eyebrow raising as he looked at his friend. Goten shifted his weight from side to side, twiddling his index fingers as he stared at the ground, a blush on his pale cheeks. Signs that his his crush was embarrassed, but also filled with anticipation.

He grinned. Only his Goten could pull off such an innocent look at the age of 15. His adorable gestures beginning to excite him at the prospect of what might be tonight.

Even so, he needed to make sure the other was really okay with it. So soon after what had happened last night.

“Are you certain? We do not have to be controlled by our instincts. We can take it slow.”

Goten looked up again, locking his eyes with those blue eyes that seemed to be a shade darker than normal. He couldn’t help but grin a little at his little discovery of his friend’s eyes. 

He could clearly see desire reflected within those pools. Seeing his friend's reaction, his courage started coming back, as well as his own feelings of desire. 

Feeling a bit coquettish, he raised his gaze a bit to stare into those darkening blue eyes. With a seductive smile even he did not know he could pull off, he asked: “What do you want, Trunks?”

He could easily tell what the other prefered, but he really wanted to hear him say it.

The lavender teen shifted anxiously. A fire blasting within with that seductive look. His mouth parted slightly, heart pounding faster and faster as he gazed at sexy boy in front of him.

Lavender tail twitched under his shirt. He could feel his control starting to slip. 

His internal struggle returned. He wanted so badly to say that he wanted to spend another night with his lover, yet a part of him did not, for the fear of coercing his friend to another night the other was not ready for. 

In the end, his desire won out, and he looked into those dark pools with an intense gaze. Holding those onyx eyes hostage, his voice came out ruff and he answered the inquiry. “I want you tonight, Goten.” Continuing to hold that gaze, he added: “Only if you are truly okay with it.” 

Goten could hardly move with the intense gaze of those blue eyes. 

Heat filled him as he gazed into those seductive eyes. Breathing heavier, he could feel himself begin to swell. Images of last night flashing through his mind as electricity coursed through his veins at what tonight would have in store. Damn, he really wanted to. “I am.”

Trunks smirked in triumph. Anticipation filling him, eager to go to a place where they could be alone. “Then, shall we?” He gestured in the direction of his house.

Goten looked in the direction Trunks was gesturing, and frowned slightly.

Slightly confused by his friends reaction and worried that Goten had regretted his earlier choice, Trunks inquired. “What’s wrong, Ten?”

“Actually... could we, umm… go somewhere else, tonight?” Grinning, Goten placed a hand behind his back and laughed nervously. “I know that your room has anti-sound technology and all… but I really don’t feel comfortable doing… that… with other people in the same house….”

Trunks grinned, relieved that his friend was not regretting the decision. He frowned slightly. How could he not have thought about the fact that his mother, stepfather, and both half sisters were at his house at this very moment. Their activities could be interrupted, and that would suck. Big time.

As usual, his mind worked fast to come up with a solution to the current problem. “Then, let us use the East side beach house.”

Goten’s eyes lit up. “Great idea Trunks!” 

The East side beach house was one of his favorite Brief vacation locations. Being Trunks’ best friend, he went on many vacations with the Brief family. And because the Brief family were more than well off, there were quite a few of them.

But this time, it would be only him and Trunks. Alone. Exploring their new relationship together.

Feeling his excitement build further, Goten began to jog towards a secluded alley, with a beaming smile. “Come on Trunks! Let’s go!”

Trunks’ heart warmed at the sight. His Goten was so innocent in his mannerisms, especially when he was excited. 

He paused for a moment, taking in his earlier thought. *His Goten.* He couldn’t help but grin. ‘I like the sound of that.’ 

He watched as his love flew up in the air excitedly. Unable to take his sight off of the beauty in front of him, he followed suit. Keeping protectively close.

…………………………………………...

It did not take the demi’s long to reach their destination. The beach house was only about an hour’s flight from the city, so they arrived fairly quickly, even with Goten’s slowed flight.

They arrived at the part of the beach owned by the Briefs family, which was a very large piece of land.

The location of the East side beach house itself is a part of the things Goten liked best about the home. It was located on the water itself, about 4 miles from land. This provided not only better privacy, but also made for an amazing 360 ocean view effect.

The house itself was elegant in its design, and yet had a tropical feel to it because of the smooth wooden walls and interior wooden furniture. The cushions of said furniture pure white, adding a fresh effect to the decor. There were large glass windows all around the walls, to the point where one would ask if the windows were more wall than the actual walls were. 

The demis landed on the wooden porch of the section of the house that was made especially for them. Pulling out his identi-card, he scanned it to unlock the door and go inside.

The spacious hallway greeted them as they entered, openning up to a spacious living room. Furniture made from wood and seats with white cushions sat in the middle, the fire place against the wall. Curtains as large as the wall hung against the wall.

Goten walked to the left wall and pressed a button. The curtains on the wall slid slowly to the side, revealing the full wall windows behind that showed off the ocean and stars of the outside. 

Once the curtains were done parting, he pressed another button, and the glass walls opened like a door. What was a wall was now open to the outside night air. Letting in the gentle breeze of the night into the livingroom.

After he was satisfied, Goten left to the kitchen to grab some snacks. 

As his friend left to the kitchen, Trunks pulled out his cell phone. 

He had received a text during flight, but decided it could wait until they arrived at the beach house.

It was a data transfer and text from Gohan. 

Before opening the data file, he glanced at the text Gohan sent.

________________________________________  
From: Gohan

This is the saiyan information regarding the violet moon, including its effects on saiyan physiology. I expect for you to read it promptly. 

Also, after the moon cycle has finished, you and Goten are to come to the medical lab for examination.  
________________________________________

Trunks frowned at the last part. Getting a check up was one of the least favorite things, but, he understood the reasoning.

Clicking on the data file, he saw that there was a lot of information contained. He heard Goten’s footsteps as the other was returning from the kitchen. This was not really the time he wanted to go reading. There were other things on his mind. 

Turning off his cell phone, he put it back in his jacket. 

Goten walked back to the living room carrying two drinks and a few bags of beef jerky.

Seeing his friend put the phone away at his presence, he got curious. And, though he wouldn’t admit it, a bit jealous. “Who was that, Trunks?”

Trunks arched an eyebrow from the edgy tone, but answered quickly. “Gohan sent us information about the violet moon and the effects it has on us.”

Sitting on one of the big couches facing the fireplace, Goten sat the snacks he was carrying on the wooden coffee table. “Oh. Okay. Wanna take a look?”

Trunks smiled and joined his friend on the sofa, grabbing the remote to turn on the large fireplace. “Yes. But, it is most likely over 10 pages long…”

Goten eyebrows rose. Leave it to his sister to be overly thorough. “Okay… Let’s leave that for tomorrow, shall we?”

“My thoughts exactly, Ten.”

There was a brief uncomfortable pause, as they both glanced around the room. Not really knowing what to do with themselves.

Sure, they had decided that it was going to happen tonight. But how to even begin. And when was the right moment.

Goten broke the silence. “I like it.”

Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion. Shifting his gaze at the younger teen, patiently waiting for the other to continue.

Red tinted alabaster skin as he looked at the soda drink he had in his hand. “The nickname you started calling me by. Ten.” He glanced at Trunks for a second, then looked back down, a small smile on his lips. “I like it.”

Trunks smiled, his heart warming at his friend’s comment. “I call it more of a term of endearment more than a nickname.”

Goten’s blush deepened. “Oh. Then, I Really like it…”

Silence once more.

The ambiance was awkward between the two.

Trunks bit his lip in frustration. He was a smooth talker. He could easily charm his way into anyone he wanted, and that he had done in the past.

Never had he trouble initializing foreplay with his other dates…

And now, when it mattered the most, he felt like a blundering virgin.

What was worse, was that the environment was perfect. The gentle breeze of the calm night, the dancing light of the fireplace, the sounds of the ocean waves…

Everything textbook romantic. All that was really missing was the soft romantic music in the background.

But turning on that now would feel slightly forced, giving the awkwardness right now.

He was frustrated. Horny and frustrated. He should know how to handle this kind of situation better. 

Looking to his left, he could see Goten looking around. Slight pink on his cheeks, shifting a bit nervously on the couch. Alabaster skin colored by the light of the fire. Midnight tail, though still coiled around the waist, twitched in anticipation.

The sight was fueling his instincts. Heart racing faster at what was to come. The scent of the other slowly giving him courage. 

But how to begin…

Goten was also a bit at a loss. The only experience he had with moments like these came from movies. Last night did not really count, since it had been quite sudden and unexpected for the both of them.

Funny enough, this seemed harder because they were expecting to do it.

Getting a brilliant idea, Trunks got up from the sofa. “I’ll be back, Ten.” And walked out of the living room.

Goten sighed and stared at the fire. Watching as the flames danced, almost as with rhythim. Sparks shining in different parts. Fire completely ignorant of the demi’s current predicament.

He sighed. This was definitely weird.

Sure, he has had a crush on his lavender best friend for years. Dreaming of the day the two of them would become an item. 

Now that they had actually decided to do something about it, he had no idea where to begin. 

Sure, they had already done something last night, but that was different. It was sudden and unplanned. Instincts being in full control. This, on the other hand, was planned. And, in some ways, felt like it was going to be their first time.

He was brought out of his thoughts and the hypnotic rhythm of the fire hearing the other’s return. He looked up at Trunks and saw that he carried two glasses and a bottle, watching with curiosity as the lavender prince sat back on the couch beside him.

Goten raised an eyebrow. “Trunks, what’s that?”

Smirking, Trunks filled the two glasses with a red liquid, handing one to his friend. 

“V’lurent Wine. Vintage 1929”

Goten’s mouth dropped. “Trunks! We aren’t old enough to drink!!” He tried to give the glass filled with the forbidden liquid back to his lavender friend.

Trunks just continued to smirk, giving the young teen a charming, mischievous smile. “Don’t worry Chibi. It’s not going to hurt you.” 

Leaning back on the white cushioned couch, he drank the entire glass. Then looked back at his friend with a reassuring, yet smug smile. One that only he could pull off.

Goten bit his lip indecisively. Glancing at the red liquid in the glass he was holding, he could see his crimson reflection.

Trunks moved closer to his indecisive friend, closing the distance between them. The drink had not really done any physical effect, but mentally it gave him further courage to act more, seductively. The drink and his instincts.

His lavender tail uncoiled from his waist, beginning to sway from side to side hypnotically. Moving closer to the other, he was still a bit nervous, but that feeling was beginning to be replaced by instinct. He moved closer than even he intended, being affected by the proximity of his mate’s scent and the effects of the ever climbing violet moon.

Looking up from the red liquid, Goten could feel his heart racing faster at the other’s proximity. The effects of the other’s scent affecting him as well.

His gaze captured by those blue eyes darker than normal, he felt as the other place a hand gently on his. 

“I know you have been curious, Ten.” The sensual voice sent heat through his body. Black tail unwinding from his waist, the tail began to sway.

Unable to look away from the gaze, he felt as the hand on his began to raise the glass slowly. Gently guiding the glass to his lips.

Hypnotized by the gaze of those intense blue eyes and the lavender tail movement of the one before him, he slightly opened his mouth to grant the liquid access.

Warm heat flowed down his throat as the sweet liquid flowed smoothly down. It was a new feeling, but a welcomed one, as that warmth spread to his core.

Lowering the empty glass with the guidance of the gentle hand, his tongue absentmindedly came out to lick the remaining red drops on his lips. 

Trunks growled low at the sight. Being turned on far more than he had thought. 

Awkwardness far gone, he closed the distance between them. Capturing those soft lips in a heated kiss.

Goten could taste the wine in the other’s mouth. The sweet warm taste mixed with the lavender prince’s unique flavor was amazing.

Melting into the kiss, Goten wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, returning the kiss eagerly.

They took their time exploring, tasting each other. Taking in each other’s scent.

After a bit, they separated, both breathing heavily from the passionate kiss.

Gazing at his handsome lover, Goten began to touch those lavender strands gently. Long had he wanted to just caress that beautiful hair. 

It was incredibly soft to the touch.Sleek strands slipped easily through his fingers. Nothing like his own thick, unruly hair.

It was amazing. He had imagined that hair to be soft, and he had touched it a couple times before in passing, be it in sparring, or to help Trunks remove a twig, but to actually touch it this way. It was much softer than he could have imagined.

A smile grazed Trunks’ lips as he watched his friend be so engrossed in his hair. Taking this opportunity, he decided to do some exploring of his own.

Gently, with the back of his hand, he caressed the other’s soft cheek. Trailing downward, he grazed the bite mark, seeing the other inhale sharply and twitch a bit.

“Did I hurt you Chibi?” He whispered the question, hand hovering over the mate claim. It took a lot of willpower to hold his hand back from the spot. His instincts telling him to touch it.

Feeling it a bit difficult to speak, Goten responded. “N-No. It felt, very…” His cheeks turned red and he looked in a different direction. It felt a bit embarrassing to admit to such a sensual feeling. “...nice…”

Trunks smirked. Rather on purpose, or by instinct, Goten had exposed the side of his neck with the bite mark further by looking in the direction he did.

Unable to contain himself, he leaned forward, latching on to the mark with his mouth.

“Ah ah!!” Electricity coursed through his veins at the other’s actions, hands grasping the white sofa cushions hard. 

Trunk’s tail twitched, aroused further by the sounds his lover was making.

Continuing his assault on the sensitive spot, he placed his hand over the fabric of the other’s shirt, gliding his hand over sleek pecs.

Sliding his hand downward, it did not take him long to reach the hem of the shirt. 

Mischievously, his hand went a bit further than necessary, grazing a growing bulge. 

He smirked as he felt the other shudder at his touch, heard the sharp inhale mixed with the delightful sounds at what his mouth was doing.

Raising his hand upward, he dipped his hand under the shirt. Caressing the soft skin underneath. 

Goten arched his back at the other’s touch. His body craved more of that delicious touch.

He felt as Trunks pulled away from his neck. Panting heavily, he worked to catch his breath.

Opening his eyes again, he saw blue eyes gazing at him intently. A primal stare, hungry and full of desire.

And that turned him on so much.

He leaned forward and kissed his lavender prince passionately. He pressed forward more strongly, wanting to have the other beneath him.

Trunks responded to eagerly to the kiss. As he felt Goten’s dominance, his own began climbing. Instincts pushing him to dominate his mate.

Using his strength, he pushed the other back on the sofa, pinning the other with his weight. 

This dominance was different from the dominance he felt last night. While last night the impulse was to claim what was yet to be his, this dominance was to take care of what was already his.

He was also more in control of his instincts in the sense that he had more control of his actions, and had more presence of mind that was not over clouded by lust.

‘Mine.’

He thought proudly as he looked down at the boy beneath him. Seeing the flushed features of that handsome face. The rapid rise and fall of the chest. The shine of perspiration on that white skin. The midnight gaze that held desire.

The heat his own body was putting off was unbearable. Sitting up, he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it up. 

Goten, sat up as well, using one of his arms as support. With the other, he traced the nicely shaped muscles of his friend in admiration. Taking his time in every dip.

His touches were hesitant. Having no real experience in these kind of things, he was not quite sure what to do, or how to do it.

He was basing his actions more on a feeling, doing what he thought might feel good for his friend. He also paid close attention to the other’s reactions to his touches, seeing if his lover seemed to enjoy what he was doing. And from the looks of it, it did look like the other was enjoying it.

Trunks sat there enjoying the light touches tracing his skin. The gentle touches heightening his senses and raising his anticipation, yet instead of giving in to his desires, he remained still, letting his lover do as he pleased. He could feel his instincts edging him to dominate, but he pushed it aside. Last night, Goten did not have much control over the situation and the sex had been much more rushed. This time, he would do his best against the effects of the violet moon to allow his love to explore and go at a slower pace.

He was grateful that the effects of the violet moon did not seem as strong as last night.

Goten sat up further, closing the distance between them. Still a bit hesitant, he kissed the soft lips gently, then the chin.

Trailing downward, he continued kissing down the neck, shoulders.

Once at the chest, he shifted his trail diagonally. And licked a nipple.

Feeling the strong body twitch, and hearing the sharp inhale, it encouraged him to do more.

He latched on. Sucking gently. 

He felt as the other’s hand entwined in his hair, tugging. Liking his hair pulled in that way, he showed how much he was enjoying that by sucking faster and harder. Other hand coming up to pinch the other nipple.

“Oh… Ten…”

Kami, that sounded wonderful. His name said in such a breathless whisper.

Before he could continue, and up the anti, his head was tugged back forcefully, yet gently. Making him look up.

As Trunks bent down and capture his lips hungrylly. 

Lips locked, Trunks slid his hands downward, grabbing the hem of Goten’s shirt. And lifted the shirt.

Their kiss was broken momentarily by the removal of the fabric.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Each pool reflected the desire each felt. 

Slowly, they both got up from the couch. 

Standing, they walked closer to each other. 

Trunks placed his hands on the younger teen’s cheeks. “You are beautiful Goten.”

Blushing, Goten smiled sheepishly. Then returned an impressively seductive smirk. “Look who’s talking.”

Unable to contain himself, Trunks captured those soft lips one more in a passionate kiss. 

As tongues battled for dominance, his hands traced lower, eager to remove the rest of the clothing that separated their skin.

Goten was feeling just as eager. Working to remove the other’s clothing as well. 

Once the clothes were gone, Goten took a step back to look at his lavender prince. 

Damn…

Body well built from years of training. Toned, yet not overly so. Tanned skin that glowed with the light of the fireplace. Lavender tail that seemed to move just right.

And that package.

Fuck…

‘That seriously fit inside of me last night??’

The sight created a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness. Desire rose in him as well as well as slight fear.

But, this was his Trunks.

And, he trusted him.

He smiled slightly at the thought. ‘My Trunks. My dear Trunks.’

Letting his instincts take over and guide his actions, he stepped closer. Face hovering close to the other.

He kissed him briefly, slightly biting his lover's lower lip. Feeling excitement rise at the taste of his mate’s coppery red lifeforce.

Turning him on even further, was the deep carnal grow that came from his strong mate at his actions.

Stepping away again, Goten turned his body away from the other, while still gazing at those dark blue eyes.

Placing his hands on the back rest of the sofa, he kneeled on the cushions, raising his backside high, tail shifting to the side as he presented himself. Smiling seductively.

Not wasting any time, Trunks pressed himself against his lover’s ass, penis grazing against the other’s penis, creating delicious friction that perturbed their concentration.

Taking a moment, just feeling their skin to skin contact, he placed his hands on the other's thighs. Caressing upward, delighting in the feel of those powerful strong legs he knew full well from training. Now, he explored this body in new ways.

Continuing up, he caressed his lover's sides, smoothly until he reached the shoulder blades. Then, he traced the broad back with his hands. Coming all the way back down to the hips.

He stopped there. Grabbing the hips tightly, holding the one beneath him in place.

Goten’s midnight tail twitched in anticipation of what was to come. His breath quickening in anticipation and nervousness.

Trunks pulled back a little, aligning himself. Then, slowly, began to push in.

His eyes shut tightly. The feeling was so incredible. The moist tightness engulfing his most sensitive spot. Welcoming his return. He continued to push in, unable to breathe, unable to feel anything except that amazing feeling.

Goten’s legs trembled a bit at the sensation. Pain and pleasure mixing delightfully in a way that was hard to tease apart. All of his senses focusing on that wonderful intrusion.

Once fully in, both paused to catch their breath. Panting heavily, they stood still, connected, as one.

Trunks gazed at the incredible boy beneath him. The broad back shined with perspiration pinned beneath him in such a different context than sparring. The movement of rapid breathing from the pleasure he felt, not from energy drain. The shine of that dark midnight hair. The wonderful sound of the other’s breath, similar to training exhaustion, yet completely different.

Taking it all in. All that was his mate. Everything familiar, yet new. A tender smile crossed his features. The boy would never cease to amaze him.

Running his hand up and down that broad back, he petted the young teen. 

Once he heard the other’s breath become more even. He held the boy's hips again, angling himself.

He began to pull out slowly. Eyes closing at the wonderful friction.

Oh, how he wanted to take his time. This felt incredible. 

The slow teasing of the walls as he pulled out slowly, the further constriction and pulsing as he slowly pushed back in…

But, his instincts were nipping at his will. Begging to go faster. 

The scent of the one beneath him edging him to go all the way. The moans encouraging him. The effects of the violet moon clouding his senses.

It was too much for him to handle. 

Growling dominantly, he began to pick up the pace. Burying himself faster and harder with each thrust. Lavender tail coiling around the midnight black one, squeezing dominantly, but gently, creating more pleasurable sensations from the sensitive appendages.

Goten braced himself against the back of the couch. Grasping the cushions for dear life.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. Electricity coursing through every part of his being. The pressure of the tail constriction making his legs feel weak, but adding an incredible element to the overwhelming pleasure his body was feeling.

There was no way he could hold back his sounds of pleasure, and nothing else mattered but the incredible feeling of the one moving inside of him.

They were lost in the feeling of each other, of their unity.

As Trunks continued thrusting harder and harder, the feeling kept climbing. Climbing to the point of climax.

Feeling he would not last for long, his thrusts became more erratic, his body seeking the release it so desired.

The buildup rose, as he continued to thrust forward with saiyan strength and speed, pulling the hips of the boy beneath him backward, creating harder thrusts with each collision of their lower halves.

Instinctively, he suddenly held tight to the other’s hips, bending forward, and bit the spot on the neck he had marked before. Body stiffening as he released himself inside his lover.

He felt as the young teen beneath him also climaxed. Both shaking as the world around them seemed to freeze as they both experienced their release.

Slowly returning from their high, both were breathing heavily from their exertion. Trunks could easily feel the shaky breath of the other against his chest.

Releasing his love bite, he straightened once more, feeling a bit shaky.

Though, he was not as shaky as the one beneath him.

Grinning proudly, he removed himself gently. Helping steady his lover, who was still recovering slightly from the ordeal and panting heavily.

Holding the younger teen, he saw slightly dazed midnight eyes look into his. 

Goten grinned. His cheeks slightly reddened, he couldn’t help the comment. “Wow.”

He saw as Trunks smirked at the reaction, which made him laugh. The arrogant bastard. “Hahaha. Don’t let that go too much to your head. After all, there is no way I can compare your skills with anyone else.”

He felt the other squeeze him tighter, possessively. Navy blue eyes stared hard at his, lips parting a bit revealing elongated fangs. 

“No one else will ever use their skills on you.” He said with authority. Making it sound more like an absolution. “Ever.” He added with a dangerous tone. Suddenly glancing to his surroundings at the invisible threats he had to destroy.

Goten felt quite turned on by Trunks’ possessive nature, heightened by the effects of the violet moon. 

Feeling the heat return, he placed his hands on the other’s cheeks, turning that handsome face to face his once more. 

And he kissed those lips hungrily. Feeling his lavender prince kiss back just as feverently. Pressing his body against his lover, he could feel the other just as aroused once more like he was.

………….

The night was delightfully long, the violet moon shining brightly over the two mates as they reveled in the love they shared, the soft sound of the ocean waves music in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……………………………………………………………………..
> 
> I Love Comments! Even brief ones! 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome as well! After all, I want to grow as a writer. ^ ^


	11. Reality Sets In

Goten woke the next morning to the shining morning sunlight. He could feel the gentle breeze of the ocean air through the open balcony, smell the salt in the air. His hearing picking up the gentle sounds of the waves of the ocean. The singing seagulls that flew nearby. 

A gentle, relaxed smile crossed his face. It all seemed surreal. 

But it was real. The lingering scent of last nights ‘activities’ lingered in the room. How they made love in the beach house. Multiple times, thanks to the effects of the violet moon.

He stretched. Even with the wide bed, he could tell Trunks had goten up recently, so he stretched without worry of waking the other.

Though, he kind of regretted the decision, as his whole body ached in protest of his actions. 

He stopped stretching rather quickly.

Then, he noticed something. While he could smell the salt in the air, his sensitive saiyan nose picked up something else. ‘Bacon!’

Not only could he smell the cooking meat, he could also hear the delightful crackling sound of the bacon being cooked on a pan in the distance. 

Though his initial reaction was joy at the prospect of a delicious meal, it was quickly replaced by confusion and worry. He frowned. ‘Who in the world is cooking bacon?’

It was only supposed to be him and Trunks in the beach house. Neither he nor Trunks cooked. So, who?

Deciding to rise from the bed and find out, he sat up. “Uhhg..…” 

While the stretches felt bad, getting up felt even worse. His whole body ached rather painfully as he tried to rise from the bed, feeling worse than the first night. Was there really one more night of this? ‘Damnnn… Trunks is trying to kill me…’

After taking a moment to prepare himself for the coming aches, he carefully got up from the bed.

Just like how he was trained to deal with the aches from the prior day’s training, he began to do careful, targeted stretches. Slowly easing and relaxing his overused muscles.

He chuckled to himself as an amusing thought crossed his mind. ‘Too bad no one taught me how to deal with a sore ass…’

Near the end of his stretching, his nose picked up something new. ‘Is that... burning smell??’

His stomach began to sink, fearing the answer. Ending his stretches, he got dressed fairly quickly but with care of his sore body. 

He walked towards the kitchen. Heart sinking with each step as the burning smell only got worse. 

Once at the door frame of the kitchen, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. He saw Trunks was… cooking??

“Fucking stove!!!”

He watched as the lavender prince curse, grabbing the large pan and dumping the burned and smoking contents into the sink. “Useless crap!!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. It was so like Trunks to blame inanimate objects first, instead of himself.

It was also amusing to see Trunks attempt (and obviously fail) to cook.

In all the time he has known his lavender friend, never once had he seen Trunks cook.

Unfortunately for him, his friend was attempting it right now...

‘Yep. He is trying to kill me, any way he can.’ 

His genius friend was usually really good at the new things he tried. But in this, he was failing miserably. And he couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation.

Crossing his arms smugly, he leaned against the doorframe. “Mmmm. Nothing like waking up to the smell of burning eggs and bacon in the morning!”

Trunks glared his way. “Shut up. I’m doing this for you, you know.” That death glare that only the prince’s of saiyans had the ability to pull off. The one that could intimidate all.

But the Son family.

Goten laughed. Then, gave his lover a teasing grin. “Wow, was sex that bad for you that you resort to poisoning me?”

Trunks chuckled, picking up the burned remains of a piece of bacon, and threw it at him. “You suck.”

Goten laughed as he dodged the piece of meat.

Unable to resist the contagiousness of his mate’s laughter, along with the silliness of the situation, he began laughing as well.

In a way, a large weight was lifted off of their shoulders. Sure, their relationship was changing in many ways, but the important parts, their core friendship, not only remained intact, but seemed stronger than before.

……………………………

After the activities of the past two nights, having been incredibly exhausting both mentally and physically, the two teens decided that today would be best spent in lazy relaxation.

Goten was lying down, head on Trunks’ lap, as he played a game on a spare phone that was linked to all the information from his main phone. A content smile on his face as he felt his lover’s hand caress his hair gently.

Trunks, read an article on his phone, one of the many recent scientific articles stored on the huge storage space on his smartphone engineered by Capsule Corp.

As he finished one, his mind reminded him of another reading, one that required his attention sooner rather than later.

Closing the current article, he pulled up the data transfer information about saiyan physiology that Gohan sent, pertaining to the effects of the violet moon.

Before getting into the specific details, he decided to start with the summary Gohan created of the important points.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The saiyan species is divided into two main reproductive categories, more akin to dominant and submissive, called Spenders and Trägers.

The Submissive class, also known as the Träger, are weakened by the effects of the violet moon in order to become mated by a Spender, who does not lose his strength during the lunar phase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A smug smirk appeared on his lips as her read the first part. His ego inflated at the proof that he was the ‘dominant’ partner. 

Sure, he was always the leader of the two, Goten being more of a follower. But seeing that dominance ‘supported’ by data was even more satisfying. Not that he would ever rubb it in the other’s face. 

Though, reading further, there was a piece he felt the need to note. One that was sure to make the other happy. “Good news is that your weakened state won’t last long. According to the data Gohan sent, Earth’s violet moon phase lasts only three nights.”

“Oh, thank Kami!” Goten lowered his phone in relief. “I feel like a turtle.”

Trunks couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s comparison. “A turtle?”

He looked up from his position on the other’s lap. “I’m not kidding! I have no idea how normal people can live like this! I mean think about it. If the phone fell bellow the couch, you couldn't just lift it up! You would have to drag it or something…”

“It will be over in just one more day.” Trunks reassured his lover as he gently petted his hair.

Though, he had to admit, having Goten defenseless during sex was quite the turn on. There was so much he can do to him. The pleasure he could provide, and the raven haired boy would be at his mercy. ‘Hhmm… I have to make this last night count…’

His stroking stopped abruptly when he read the next important point, eyes widening in surprise and disbelief.

‘I must have read that wrong…’ He re-read the sentence again…

Noticing his lover stopped stroking his hair, Goten looked up from his phone, only to find his friend looking at him with a strange expression.

He arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “What?”

Taking a moment to blink, Trunks shifted to a smirk. With a strange look in those blue eyes Goten could not quite decipher, he added in a teasing tone. “Nothing. Just realizing how weird you really are.”

Goten frowned in annoyance. Grabbing a nearby cushion, he whacked his friend in the head with it.

Still smirking he blocked the hits. “Alright. Sorry. Peace. Peace.”

Fortunately for him, the doorbell rang, which interrupted the further prying his friend was sure to do. “That has to be the food.”

Goten’s eyes lit up. “Awesome!”

The assault forgotten, his raven haired friend bounced up from the bed and hurried out of the room, heading towards the front door.

Trunks chuckled at his lover’s reaction. He swore his Chibi set everything aside for the sake of food. 

Should they ever get into a ‘lover’s quarrel’, flowers would certainly not be the way to make up. A nice dinner, would most likely make everything right.

Trunks made to rise as well, but stopped. Instead, deciding to take advantage and look at his phone once more, reading the line for a third time in disbelief. 

*Male saiyan Träger’s, are not only weakened during the violet moon phase, but will begin their Träger sexual maturity phase to be able to carry offspring in later years.*

His mind was torn between his scientific curiosity and strangeness of the occurrence. How the hell could a male be able to become inseminated? Much less carry a child to term. The reproductive system was all wrong. Not to mention all the other important biological factors such as hormones, chemicals, pelvic skeletal makeup that is just not quite right in a male.

Or, will something like that change during the ‘Träger sexual maturity phase’ Goten will supposedly go into?

And what changes did that even entail??

Skimming through the next two summary points did nothing to answer his burning questions.

Though one also intrigued him.

*Mated saiyans will have a mental link. At first, it will mainly consists of being able to ‘feel’ the other’s strong feelings. Sensing intense emotions in the other. With more time and bonding, mental communication can become possible when in close proximity.*

Another aspect he would investigate deeply, but he was still more preoccupied with the pregnancy part.

But, he saw no more about it there.

He frowned. If he wanted more answers in that specific topic, he would have to spend the time to read the actual information, rather than Gohan’s quick summary.

Not that he did not have the burning desire to, he just wanted to satiate a bit of his curiosity regarding the Träger sexual maturity phase, and searching through the entire saiyan data about saiyan biology was going to take a quite a while. Even for him.

“Hey Trunks!”

The sound of his name spoken from the other room tore him from his thoughts. His gazed raised to the door as the other continued yelling from the front door. “You plan on helping me bring all this food in, or are you planning for me to do it all by myself? Because, if not, I swear I’m eating it all.”

Remembering the reason he was about to get up was to help bring in the food they ordered, he set the phone down on the bed.

Rising from the bed, he made his way to the front door, where there were over 20 plastic bags set on the floor with the Chinese food logo on the front. All filled with different types of orders.

He saw the delivery boy setting more bags on to the floor, then wiped his brow with his hand. “Wow. Ya’ll throwing a party or something?” The guy said with an amazed look.

Goten laughed sheeply. “Yeah. You could say something like that…”

They had decided to celebrate. Instead of curbing their hunger with the nutrition powder, the two demi’s decided to order two of everything on the chinese menu. That way they could take their time and savor a variety of dishes at the same time.

Sometimes, having an insatiable saiyan appetite had it’s moments.

After tipping the delivery boy, they proceeded to bring the food into the bedroom for consumption. 

As they were setting up the various boxes of food in the center of the bed, Trunks could not help but look at his friend worriedly.

Goten might someday become pregnant. How the hell is he going to tell him that??

How would he react?

Would Goten be happy? Sad? Frightened? Weirded out?

Even knowing his friend as long as he has, since about the time he was born, he could not calculate the reaction just how his friend would react to the news. 

He himself was 16 years old, but he had always been the mature one, always with the future in thought.

He actually found the information not only fascinating, but also found it delightful.

A gentle smile made it’s way to his lips as he gazed at the raven haired boy, who was too busy setting the food on the bed to notice. 

One day, he and Goten would be able to have a child together!

But, would now be the time to tell him? Goten was only 14, and way too innocent. What if he freaked out?

Especially with everything that has happened in such a short period of time. 

He frowned. This situation between them is delicate as it is. Not even two days ago they learned that their saiyan genetics was kind of turning their world upside down. Especially with the roller coaster of emotions from yesterday and how close it came for their friendship to be ruined. They could deal with their saiyan inheritance later. There was no need to add unnecessary stress at this point in time. 

After all, today is for them to celebrate their growing closeness. Their love for eachother. 

Screw saiyan biology for now.

“Done!” Goten exclaimed happily as he set the final box in it’s place on the bed. 

The scene on the bed looked like a buffet, to any human that was. For two demi’s, this looked like a fairly standard amount of a meal for two.

Smiling as he watched his lover climb to the bed, Trunks decided that he would read the rest of the summary later. And climbed on the other side of the bed.

Along with the food, they had brought various plates to fill. Carefully, Trunks began to fill his plate with many dishes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his chibi doing anything but being careful...

Trunks flinched as his friend dropped a piece of beef on the white sheets, staining the material irreparably he was sure. “Chibi, could you be careful…”

He hated eating on the bed, only because of the mess his best friend always seemed to cause. He’d swear, in the years he has known him, his bed had gotten stained by every food imaginable.

Goten glanced in the direction that his friend was looking at. “Oh! Hehehe. Sorry.”

Grabbing the piece of meat from the bed, he rose it to his mouth.

“Tell me you aren’t going to eat that…”

Goten arched an eyebrow. Then, remembering how much of a germaphobe his friend was, he grinned mischievously. “Maybe…” Bringing the piece of meat even closer to his lips.

Trunks fidgeted nervously. “Seriously, Goten. There is plenty of meat in the take-out boxes…”

With an evil glint in the eye, he ate the piece of meat.

Trunks shivered and looked away. “That’s disgusting Ten…”

“Aww, come on Trunks! It just touched the sheets for a second. It’s not like it touched the floor or something.”

Trunks immediately frowned his way in a serious look. “Chibi. If you even dare eat something off of the floor, I will NEVER kiss you again. Are we clear?” His voice coming out in a serious tone, one that sounded more like a promise.

Goten busted out laughing. “Loud and clear, Trunks.” Though, amusing as it was, he would not put it past the lavender prince to do just that.

Trying to appease his lover, Goten tried harder not to make messes as he gathered up food in two different plates. 

Once satisfied on the amount, for now, he began to eat in contentment. 

On occasion, he felt a lavender tail graze his own. A gentle loving caress, that sent butterflies in his stomach.

The sound of slow waves in the background, the gentle midday breeze. Seagulls’ cry adding to the lovely calming sound.

It was all so wonderful. Being here with Trunks as more than friends was a dream come true. All seemed perfect.

A part of him deep down whispered: For now....

A churning feeling at the pit of his stomach began to form. Everything was perfect...

Because no one knew about them…

The bad feeling in his stomach only grew, hunger leaving him.

Lowering the fork to the plate, he gazed worriedly at the food, not really seeing the food.

What if others found out about them? What would people think?

Trunks was fairly well known, being the son of the head of the World’s leading enterprise on technology, Capsule Corp. Hell, he was voted the most sexy future bachelor in many different teen magazines.

He knew his best friend was very popular in the university he was currently attending. And not only that university, he was popular at many other schools as well. 

Hell, Goten constantly had people from his high school asking him almost everyday to introduce Trunks to them! Since Trunks climbed the grades quickly because of his intelligence, he graduated high school early. The only way those high school kids had a chance to meet or hang out with Trunks was to use him to try and get close to his lavender friend.

Goten had decided a long time ago to keep his other ‘friends’ at a distance. Opting to not spend time outside of school socializing because of it.

How would the knowledge that Trunks was with a boy affect Trunks’ social life? Would he care? 

And, what would Bulma think?

Trunks paused with the fork in the air, sensing an anxious feeling. He could feel sadness and worry, almost as if her were feeling it himself.

But, he wasn’t.

Glancing upward from his food, he looked at his friend, who was deep in thought. And from the way those midnight eyes were downcast, and the way he was fiddling with his food, it did not look like pleasant thoughts.

Those feelings must be coming from him. Most likely having to do with the mental link he read about briefly. This was going to take a bit of getting used to.

But more importantly, he needed to find out what was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Ten?” He asked in slight worry.

Goten only half heard his name called as a more disturbing thought crossed his mind. One that brought ice in the pit of his heart.

Black tail curling, the thought crossed his mind again. ‘What if MY mom finds out…’

He jumped in a defensive surprise when he felt something touch his tail, tail immediately retreating to his waist for safety. 

Looking at where his tail used to be, he saw a lavender one, frozen on the spot.

Guilt filled him at reacting the way he did to Trunks’ tail. He had not even noticed what it was since he was so deep in thought. And the frightening topic setting him on edge.

Glancing up, Goten saw sky blue eyes gazing at him in deep worry, surprised by his sudden withdrawal.

Unable to hold that worried gaze, he looked down again and apologized in a low voice. “... Sorry…”

Uncoiling his black tail from his waist once more, he laid it on the bed, facing his friend. In case the other wanted to brush tails again. 

A brief silence.

Trunks brushed his lavender tail with Goten’s once more. This time, setting it on top of the black one in support.

Another brief silence.

Goten knew Trunks was asking silently what was wrong. There was no need for his best friend to ask. Even if he wasn’t looking in the prince’s direction, he could feel those caring eyes blue as the midday sky looking in his direction.

“I…” He took a heavy breath. “I was thinking about… you know…”

It was hard for him to say it. 

He had not really considered just how complicated their relationship really was. 

Once they had declared their feelings for each other, it was all wonderful. All felt as though they had conquered the hardest challenge of their lives, and what was left was to live happily ever after.

But, reality was beginning to set in. 

And it was painful.

As Goten gathered his thought to put them into words, Trunks waited patiently. Having known him all his life, he knew that it was best to wait without interrupting the other’s thoughts.

“I… was wondering. How… How others would take, well... us.”

A moment of silence. 

Goten continued to stare at his partially eaten food, while Trunks continued to gaze at his raven haired friend. 

That was a good question. How would the other’s react.

He could give less of a shit if others approved of his relationship with Goten. His strength of will, protectiveness of the younger teen, and his love for him taking precedence.

But.

He knew Goten did not have the same strength of will. 

His Chibi cared too much about other people’s feelings. Being more of a pleaser.

Multiple times he had to protect the raven haired boy from others who would take advantage of his kindness and compassion, and making sure that he was not in a situation that caused him harm because of he cared far too much for his own good.

The one situation that he was unable to protect him from, was from the pain of his sister and mother’s estrangement from each other. How Goten had to become essentially the messenger, and endure so much from the ordeal.

Which, brought up the real point of why Goten was so worried. 

It was not really for everyone else’s opinion that was dangerous. 

It was Chichi’s opinion. 

Unfortunately, his Goten was, well, a mother’s boy.

Out of anyone else he could think of, the one person who Goten pushed the hardest to please was that overprotective, overbearing, and hard to please woman.

As his chibi grew, his freedom diminished. Especially after Gohan ran away.

He was overloaded with household chores, such as gathering, cutting, and organizing firewood; hunting meat for food, repairing broken furniture, making frequent grocery runs, making some deliveries for his mom.

And on top of household chores, he also had educational chores. His mother pressed him strongly when it came to his studies, and did not take well to slow learning or failures. 

His Goten was smart in so many ways, but institutional learning was not one of his strong suits. 

While he could care less in that regard, his mother did care a great deal. To the point where a B+ was seen as a failing grade in her eyes and an A- was an average grade.

Because school was not his strong suit, Goten tended to average on B’s.

And Kami, did Chichi give him a hard time for it. 

He remembered a couple times in the past where he heard her scolding Goten for his grades, it was not pretty. Her shrill voice ringing loudly as she belittled his work. Her voice so loud, that it even reached the corners of the house.

Mostly, when his grades were not satisfactory, his chibi had to spend even more time studying, which tended to cut into any free time he had. 

But, his raven haired friend wanted to please his mother so much, he took the verbal abuse. Barely ever complaining to anyone.

Even to him.

What broke his heart the most, was that when he did complain,

It was to blame himself.

Words like; ‘If I was a better son’, ‘If I had only tried harder’, or ‘if I was like Gohan’ crossing those lips.

And, no matter how much he might object to his Goten’s low self-esteem, he could never convince him.

Feeling deep pain in his chest, he began to feel sorrow. Somehow, his Ten was going to find a way to blame himself for their relationship.

But, he was not going to allow that. 

Choosing his words carefully, he wanted to be sure and point out that he does have the support of someone incredibly close to him. Moving the focus from his mother to his sister. 

“What do you believe Gohan will think?”

As intended, that comment brought a small smile to the younger teen’s face.

His big sis. Gohan had always been there for him as he grew up. She was the one to teach him to read, she took him exploring the vast jungle that surrounded their home, told him stories about their father and the adventures she went on, share her food with him.

They had been very close siblings.

Things had changed when the fallout between their mother occurred from his sister’s relationship with Vegeta, but, even the distance could not break their strong bond. She was there when he needed her, although he would have to travel a bit to get to her, or call by cell. So, they were still close, but not as much as they used to be.

And, he knew his sister would always love him. Accepting him regardless.

“I think…” He raised his gaze to meet sky blue eyes, softly smiling. “No. I know she would not have a problem with it.”

She would always have his back.

Trunks smiled also, relieved that his friend’s spirits lifted. “I concur.”

Unfortunately, Goten’s smile was brief, looking back down at the unfinished plate in front of him, silence returned.

“Trunks…”

The lavender prince watched his raven haired friend. Patiently waiting for him to continue.

Unable to raise his gaze, Goten kept looking downcast. “Maybe… maybe we shouldn't tell anyone… about us...”

Trunks immediately frowned, tail withdrawing from Goten’s as if he had been slapped.

Anger surged at the suggestion. Anger and hurt.

Was his chibi, embarrassed about their new relationship?

He knew he wanted everyone to know that the raven haired boy was his. His, and his alone.

Goten felt even worse when his friend removed contact with his tail. He did not even need to look up to know Trunks was unhappy with him. 

Guilt rising, he shifted, so he sat a t the edge of the bed, back facing his lavender friend. Raising his legs, he hugged his legs to himself, feeling a large amount of blame.

“I-I’m… I’m sorry…” He said in barely a whisper.

Why did he always have to cause pain to those he cared about? Why did he always have to be a problem?

Goten’s withdrawal broke Trunks out of his own hurt and anger.

Staring at his lover's back, how miserable he looked, made him feel ashamed that he could even think that his lover felt any shame towards their relationship. Knowing his chibi, he was most likely worried about how others would react to their relationship. 

Sighing heavily, he moved the boxes of plates that were between them to the side.

Scooting behind his friend, he gently embraced his lover from behind.

Resting his head on top of raven hair, he inhailed the delightful scent of his mate. 

He spoke softly, and reassuringly. “We are going to figure this out, Ten.” His lavender tail moved to entwine in Goten’s. “Nothing, and no one, has stood between us before. And no one ever will.”

Trunks’ reassurance gave him strength, and he leaned into the loving embrace. 

But, even so, fear stayed with him. The last thing he would ever want would be separated from the one he loved. And he was almost certain his mother would try and do just that.

“I-I’m afraid…”

Trunks squeezed the other tightly. Goten did not need to finish his sentence. He knew full well who he spoke of.

And, truth be told, he really could not blame Goten for the fear.

In all likelihood, Chichi would never approve of their relationship, of Goten’s sexual orientation. 

Out of the options, the best one was to maintain their relationship a secret. 

For now.

“We will keep this between us.”

It pained him. iIt pained him a lot to say it. But, it was what his Chibi needed right now.

Goten let out a relieved sigh. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted. 

Of course, his mother would have to find out eventually. But, for now, they were safe. 

Even with the relief, he still felt bad. Especially since his friend had clearly wanted to make their relationship public. 

He hid his head in between his knees. “Sorry…”

Trunks kissed the back of his head. “I’ll get over it.” Though, he honestly doubted he would.

Silence filled the room.

Goten turned to face Trunks and hugged him. 

They would do their best to enjoy tonight and tomorrow. Their own private world.

For after that, they would have to face the real world.

They knew it was not going to be easy, but they were going to make it work. Together.

They always did.


End file.
